Kidnappified
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Sequel to "Life and Times of a Werewolf". Full summary inside. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Rescufied

_**Well, fellow-readers/writers, it appears that-- once again-- my imagination has nagged me into writing yet ANOTHER story, even though I have several others to complete. Oh well. Here's the summary:**_

_**After saving a young girl from being mugged, the sibling of an old nemesis goes after the gang to avenge his brother's misfortune… targeting a specific member…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface. I just write the fics.**

**Prologue**

**Rescuefied**

**Toni walked down the sidewalk, looking down at her feet as he did, lost in her thoughts. She had awaken from a coma over a year ago, and had been depressed ever since. Her aunt and uncle had told him that she and her parents got in a car crash, and that she was the only one who survived, and was out for over three weeks and had missed their funeral, which saddened her even more. She arrived at the cemetery, walking up to her parent's graves, reading their headings…**

_**Richard A. Marker, 1932-1978 **_**and **_**Kelly G. Marker, 1935-1978.**_

**Kneeling down, Toni set a small patch of flowers on each of the graves, then sat their in silence, pushing her raven-black hair out of her face as tears began to roll down her eyes. **_**I love you, Mom and Dad… I miss you. **_**she thought. It began to grow dark, and the young 12-year-old stood up and began walking back home, not paying attention to where she was going and stepped through an alley…**

"**Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said, snickering. Toni gasped and looked up, seeing three boys standing in front of her. The one that addressed her wore a black leather jacket, jeans that tore at the knees, and a pair of beat-up, black-and-white sneakers. His clothing looked too big for him, she noticed. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be walking around, kid?"**

**Toni began backing away, but a fourth gang member stepped behind her. "You shouldn't be walking around after dark, kid," he said, startling her. "Especially in gang territory."**

"**I-I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get home," Toni stammered, wishing that she didn't sound so scared.**

"**Then you shouldn't have came down the alley," Another gang member, with blonde hair, wearing a brown jacket, black jeans, gray boots, and sunglasses, said to her. "We've got a fee on people who trespass on our territory."**

**Toni sneered at him. "Okay, 1) You guys don't own this alley, and 2) Even if you did, you can't charge people to come through, and 3) Back off before I pulverize you."**

**But the gangsters only laughed. "Did you hear that, guys?! The pip-squeak's gonna beat us up!" The gang member in the leather jacket laughed. "Oh, that's rich…"**

"**I'm serious! I may be small, but I can still beat you so bad, you're going to be mugging in wheelchairs!"**

"**What are ya, some sort of wise-guy?" A gang member with black hair, white T-shirt, and brown jeans scoffed, crossing his arms.**

"**No, I'm just saying don't give me any trouble, or I'll be giving you guys pain!" **_**Man, that sounded lame… **_**Toni thought.**

"**Alright, alright, we won't give you trouble… If you give us your money." The gang member in the leather jacket said. The rest of the gang members grinned, stepping closer to Toni.**

"**Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I have no money! Now, back off!" With that, she kicked one of the gang members in the shin, then turned to run, but two other gang members grabbed her by the arms.**

"**No money, eh? We'll see about that." **

**Toni cried out in pain as the gang members punched her in the gut.**

_**Meanwhile, driving home from the Filipino Islands… while the internet hasn't been invented yet…**_

"**Wow, it sure has been a while since we've been in Brooklyn." Biff said, looking around at the city. A few new buildings were being constructed, while some old ones were either being renovated or torn down, but not that much changed since they were last in the city.**

"**Tell me about it," Puggsy said, looking around at the slowly-changing city. "I lot sure changifies in just one year."**

"**Yeah, and my mom kept calling up our hotels to check on me," Fangs scoffed.**

"**How did she get the numbers of the hotels we were staying at?" Kim asked.**

**Fangs blushed. "I told her…" Puggsy snickered, and Fangs shot him a glare. "Well, you'd tell your mom too if she tried to put a tracking collar on you while you slept!"**

"**You're kidding," Biff said with a chuckle. "Your mom actually tried to put a tracking collar on you?"**

**Fangs slumped in his seat. "Well… no. …But she threatened to!"**

**Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, Fangs, I thought you were paranoid before, but this takes the cake! I mean, where on Earth would your mom get a trackerating collar?"**

**Fangs shrugged. "I don't know… The flea market?"**

**Kim giggled. Over the past couple of years since she met the two teenagers, she had grown used to their conflicts, and stopped scolding Puggsy every time he made a smart-remark about Fangs (and Fangface), and only scolded their werewolf friend every time he harassed Puggsy… which was only during their adventures when a villain had to be stopped. Otherwise, she would let the werewolf have his fun, as long as he didn't hurt his friend. She looked ahead, down the street.**

…**Seeing a kid run right out in front of the car. "Biff! STOP!!!" Kim yelled, and Biff immediately slammed on the breaks.**

"**OOF!" Fangs and Puggsy grunted, jerking forward in their seats and falling on the floor.**

**The teens watched as a couple boys grabbed the kid, throwing them back into the alley. "Get away from me!" They heard someone-- the kid, no doubt-- shout at the top of their lungs.**

"**That kid's in trouble!" Kim gasped.**

"**C'mon, we'd better help!" Biff said, climbing out of the Wolf Buggy, followed by Kim.**

"**Let's go, Fangs!" Puggsy snapped, pulling Fangs by the ankles while the cowardly teenager gripped the side of the convertible.**

"**Ooh! Ooh! Don't make me go, Pugs!" Fangs begged. "What if those guys have guns? Or what if there's a hundred of them, waiting in that alley? Or a thousand?? Or a million?! Or---"**

"**Ah, shut up and c'mon! We've got to help that kid!"**

"**Fine, you go help the kid, and I'll stay here…" Fangs then looked up, seeing a couple of clouds roll away, revealing the moon. "Ooh, ooh…" His eyes swirled, and his body began to spin in its horizontal position (spinning Puggsy as well). He stopped spinning, having transformed into his werewolf half, Fangface.**

"**Arrroooooo!" Fangface howled. "(grr) Where's Puggsy?! (snarl)" He looked over, seeing that Puggsy was still holding his ankles (and was completely dizzy from the spin). "Hey! What's the big idea, Pugs?! (grr) Why are you holding me by the ankles? Are you trying to pull a wrestling move or something?! (snort)"**

**Puggsy shook the dizziness from his head. "I ain't wrestling you, you pin-brain! C'mon, we've gotta go rescuefy a kid!" he snapped, then let go of Fangface's ankles. He ran toward the alley, followed by Fangface, where they saw that the gang members grabbed hold of Kim and Biff, and a couple of them were standing by the kid, who was slumped against the wall.**

"**I'm telling you, Downy, I think I heard a wolf!" One of the gang members said nervously.**

"**Let us go!" Kim snapped, squirming in the gang member's grip.**

"**We'll let you go… when we're through with you," A gang member in a black leather jacket scoffed, then turned to his other two gang members, who were digging into the kid's pockets. "Well, boys?"**

"**He wasn't lyin', Downy," One of the gang members said. "There ain't a penny on him."**

"**Muggers!" Puggsy whispered angrily, clenching his fists. He hated it when people went around mugging other people-- it reminded him of Snake's gang, bringing back bad memories. He turned to Fangface. "I think this calls for the ol' mirror trick…" He pulled out a mirror out of his shirt (with the help of unique cartoon abilities) and held it up to Fangface.**

**At the sight of his reflection, the werewolf went wild-- spinning in circles, rotating on his shoulder, hopping on one foot… almost like break-dancing, if you didn't count the howling. The others didn't know why Fangface did this, but didn't question it.**

"**Alright, buddy, get those muggers!"**

"**(grr) Right! I'll get 'em! (grr) Get 'em!" Fangface exclaimed, and with his sudden adrenaline rush that we today could only get from chugging energy drinks, he ran down the alley and jumped the gang member that had a hold of Biff, making him release his friend.**

"**Holy---!" One of the gang members began to shout, but was cut off when Fangface pounced on him next.**

**A series of crashes, thuds, whacks and grunts erupted from the alley that night, and soon the gang members were piled up on one another, dazed and seeing stars. One of them had gotten away, hiding wedged behind a dumpster, watching the teens and werewolf approach the kid his gang had mugged. When his gaze fell on Puggsy, he gasped. **_**It's HIM!! **_**he thought angrily.**

"**Is he alright?" Kim asked, rushing over to the kid, rubbing their short, black hair.**

"**They must've beaten him into unconsciousness." Biff said. "C'mon, lets get him into the Wolf Buggy and get him to the hospital."**

"**What about these goons?" Puggsy asked, referring to the gang members.**

"**I'll take care of 'em! (grr)" Fangface volunteered, taking a long rope out of his hat and tying the gang members all together, making them sit upright. "They won't be going anywhere now! (grr) Nowhere! (snort)"**

"**Great, you and Puggsy can take them to the police station while Kim and I take the kid to the hospital." **

**Taking hold of the rope, Puggsy and Fangface dragged the gang members down the street toward the police station, while Biff carried the kid over to the Wolf Buggy and lied them down in the back seat, then he and Kim drove off toward the hospital. The gang member they missed stepped out from behind the dumpster, brushing dirt off of his leather jacket and watching Puggsy and Fangface drag his gang away. "So that creep who got Snake thrown in prison is back, eh?" he said to himself, taking out his switchblade. "Well, I guess it's time I help my bro get a little payback, then…"**

**A/N: Review, please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar

And on to Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: All I own is Toni and some other OC.

Chapter 2

Familiar

Toni came to, and the first thing she saw was white. _Am I dead? _she wondered, then looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room. _Dang, did I go into another coma or something? _She looked over and noticed a boy and a girl, a few years older than her, sitting in a couple chairs across the room. "Who are you guys?" she asked them.

"Oh! You're awake," The boy said, surprised at hearing her speak so suddenly. He had short, brown hair with a single bang that curled a bit at the end, and wore a gray sweater with a burgundy-red stripe around it. He smiled at her. "That's good, you had us worried for a minute. My name is Biff, and this is my friend, Kim."

"What's your name?" Kim asked her. She had dark skin, black hair that was pulled back with a burgundy headband, and wore a purple sweater with a matching burgundy skirt.

"Toni… Did you guys bring me here?" Toni asked.

Biff nodded. "We saw a group of muggers beating you, and luckily Fangface was able to stop them." he said.

Toni arched an eyebrow. "Who's Fangface?"

"He's our werewolf friend. He and our other friend, Puggsy, are taking the guys who jumped you to the police station." Kim replied.

Puggsy. _Why does that name sound so familiar? _Toni wondered.

"Are your parents at home? They're probably wondering where you're at right now…"

Toni sighed and looked down sadly. "My parents are dead. They died in a car crash about two years ago." she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

Toni shrugged. "It's okay, you didn't know. …I live with my aunt and uncle, though, and _they're _probably worried about where I'm at." …_That is, if they even care. _she thought.

"Okay. Once you're feeling better, we'll take you home." Biff said.

"I'm feeling fine now---" Toni tried to sit up, but pain shot out around her abdomen. "Ow! Geez…"

"You were beat-up pretty bad, Toni. You'd better lie down a little longer,"

Toni sighed and sat back. "Whatever…"

Kim crossed her arms and shook her head irritably. "I can't believe a group of muggers would stoop so low to beat up a young boy," she said.

"Um, Kim? I'm a girl."

"Oh!" Kim blushed, covering her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, it's just-- with your hair so short-- and how you're dressed-- I thought…"

Toni chuckled. "It's okay. You're not the first one to make that mistake."

"But, if you're a girl, why is your name, 'Tony'?" Biff asked.

She sighed, a bit annoyed. "My parents wanted a boy and wanted to name it 'Tony', but they had me instead. They hadn't thought about any girl's names and couldn't think of anything else, so they just called me Toni… with an 'i'."

"Oh… Well, that's pretty unique."

Toni shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." She folded her arms back and rested her head on the palms of her interlocked hands. "So… Where's this werewolf friend of yours that kept me from getting killed?"

"They'll be here soon," Kim said, looking out the window, wondering what was taking their friends so long.

"Man, why couldn't we have taken a bus or something?" One of the gang members, a kid with brown hair wearing a green shirt, whined. "My feet are killing me!"

"Ah, shut up and keep walking!" Puggsy snapped. "It'll teach you guys not to muggify little kids."

One of the other gang members, a kid with red hair wearing a white shirt with a red skull on it, stared at Puggsy. "You sound familiar…" he said. "Are you related to Leo Gorcey, by any chance?"

_Why do people always ask that? _Puggsy thought, rolling his eyes. "No, now shut up before I sick Fangface on you."

"Yeah, yeah (grr) I'll sick you so sick, you're gonna _be_ sick!" Fangface growled.

"Now I remember!" The gang member gasped. "You're that kid who got Snake thrown in prison!"

Puggsy looked at the gangster, wondering how he knew Snake. He never saw him in Snake's gang before. "How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Dude, everyone knows about it." Another gang member, a dark-skinned kid in a jean-jacket, scoffed. "It was all over the news two years ago! And when Downey heard about it… Man, he was _mad_!"

Puggsy snickered. "Downey? …As in, 'Hand-Me-Down', Downey?"

"He doesn't let people call him 'Hand-Me-Down' anymore-- and live." Another gang member, a kid with blonde hair wearing a plaid jacket over a black shirt, said coldly. "He grew out of that nickname when he became the new gang leader."

"(grr) Isn't he a bit young to be a gang leader?" Fangface asked.

"Don't let his size fool you, man." The gang member in the jean jacket said. "He may look young, but he's actually 15."

"Hey, how do you know him, anyway?" The gang member in the plaid jacket asked Puggsy.

"He was part of Snake's gang when I was still in it… up until his mom found out about it and told Snake to keep him away from those kids before he got hurt." Puggsy said. "Downey didn't like it, but Snake listened to his mom. …I guess he didn't want to see his little brother get hurt, either."

"You mean, Downey actually is Snake's little brother?" The gang member in the green shirt said in awe. "Dang, I thought he was just saying that to get people to listen to him!"

"Well, you'd better believe it… and keep away from the little creepo before he gets you guys thrown in jail with his big brother-- oops, too late. We're here."

They walked into the police station-- and at the sight of Fangface the cops went wild. "Hey, look who's back!" One of them exclaimed.

"Harry, get the camera! The werewolf's back in Brooklyn!" Another cop called.

"(grr) Not again…" Fangface muttered, remembering the _last_ time he was in the police station, and the police started taking pictures of him.

"Alright guys, break it up!" A voice ordered, and up stepped the chief of police… also known as Puggsy's dad, Richard. "Well, hey son! Glad to see you back in one piece."

"Glad to be back, Dad." Puggsy said, grinning.

"The chief of police is your DAD?" The gang member with the skull shirt gasped. "Oh, man…"

"What's with the guys in ropes?" Richard asked, arching an eyebrow at the gang members.

"Apparently, Snake's little brother, Downey, made a gang of his own-- and they just muggified a kid." Puggsy said, giving a cold look at the gang members.

"And we would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you and your pet werewolf!" The gang member in the green shirt snapped.

"(snarl) What did you call me?" Fangface snapped, obviously taking a distaste to being called someone's 'pet'.

"Easy, Fangface. We'll take it from here," Richard said, then had two other cops take the gang members to a jail cell. "So, where's the kid?"

"Kim and Biff took him to the hospital. We're going to meet them there," Puggsy said.

"Need a ride?"

"Nah, we'll be fine. C'mon, Fangface."

They began walking out. "Wait!" One of the cops called, running up to them, holding a camera. "Can I get a picture with you, first?"

"Adios, el paparazzi, (grr)" Fangface said, walking out.

The cops stared at him in disbelief. "Whoa… He talks, _and_ speaks Spanish!" one of them said with glee.

Puggsy sighed and shook his head, following Fangface out. "Why is it that every time we go to _this_ police station, you always attract attention?" he muttered.

Fangface shrugged. "I don't know. (grr)" he replied, then grinned vainly. "I guess, when you're a famous hero, you get the most attention! (snort)."

He rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, I hope Fangpuss doesn't grow up to be so full of himself,"

"(grr) By the way… Where is he?" Fangface looked around, noticing Fangpuss wasn't with them.

"We dropped him off when we got into town," _Of course, you wouldn't remember that because you were both Fangs and Baby Fangs, _he thought.

"Aw, man… (grr) I didn't even get to say goodbye?"

"You can say 'goodbye' to him later. Right now, we've gotta get to the hospital."

They began running down the street toward the hospital, not noticing two shadowy figures watching them from the city park. One of them was Downey, and the other was a large, dark-skinned, muscular man with a buzz-cut. "That's him… you think you can take care of his wolf-friend?" Downey asked the man.

In response the man cracked his knuckles. "Anything for my best friend's little bro," he said, and they began to follow them.

**A/N: **Sorry to keep the chapter so short. I promise I'll make longer ones later! Until then, please review! Flames are for the boy scouts.


	3. Chapter 3: Wasn't Expecting That!

I hate to rush into the plot, but I just couldn't resist! So, here's the next chapter, where things get a bit intense…

Disclaimer: I only own Toni and a few OC. If I owned Fangface, I'd be doing back-flips.

Chapter Three

Wasn't Expecting That…

Fangface and Puggsy reached the hospital, meeting Biff and Kim in the hall, standing next to Toni, who had ignored the protesting pain in her abdomen and was ready to go home. Once they got a good look at each other, she and Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Puggsy asked her.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same about you," Toni replied.

"Sheesh, Pugs, don't you remember? (grr)" Fangface scoffed. "We saved her from those muggers! Saved her, (grr)"

Toni looked at Fangface, smirking. "I take it this is Fangface?"

"Now what ever gave you THAT idea?" Puggsy said, sarcastically.

"Well, I figure Fangface was either the werewolf Biff and Kim told me about, or the short guy with the ugly mug," Toni replied, also sarcastic. She and Puggsy sneered at each other, obviously taking distaste to each other's attitudes.

Biff cleared his throat. "Well, ready to go home?" he asked Toni.

"Yeah," Toni gave Puggsy one more glare, then followed them out to the Wolf Buggy, where they drove her home. Her house was made of bricks, with a roof that needed to be re-shingled, a couple windows that were broken and covered with tarp, and a yard full of dead grass and weeds, with an over-turned trashcan as a lawn ornament. They heard a man shouting inside, and the gang grew a bit concerned, but Toni just sighed. "That's just my Uncle Roger snapping at my Aunt Bella… Possibly about dinner." They suddenly heard a crash inside. "Looks like we're going to need another lamp."

"I'll, um, walk you to the door." Kim said.

"I can walk myself," But Kim insisted, and they both began walking toward the door. Toni twisted the knob, realizing it was locked, then got on her hands and knees.

"Is there a house-key under the mat?"

"No, but there's an alternate entrance in the door," Toni pushed open a square door, which she could almost barely fit through. "See ya," She managed to slip in, then shut the miniature door.

Kim stood there, surprised, then heard more screaming and yelling inside. _How could such a young girl survive in such a dysfunctional home? _she wondered as she walked back to the car.

Fangface stared at Toni's house, dumb-struck. "(grr) Did she just crawl through a dog-door?" he asked.

"No… But I have a feeling Toni might need our help later," Biff said, watching one of the windows as a microwave was thrown threw it.

"Lets head back to the police station," Kim said. "I want to report Toni's aunt and uncle and get her moved to a better home."

The guys couldn't help but agree, knowing that Toni- especially after being mugged- deserved a decent place to live, and began driving down the street back to the police station. They came to a stop sign and Biff pushed on the brakes… then swerved out of the way when a huge, black-haired, yellow-eyed, furry cat-like creature jumped out in front of them, roaring like a jaguar. "Jumping ignorpotomases! It's a were-cat!" Puggsy cried.

The were-cat roared again, then grabbed both Biff and Kim, pulling them out of the car. "Help! Guys, do something!" Kim cried, struggling in the were-cat's grip.

"(snarl) Hang on, guys! I'll save ya!" Fangface called, then howled the 'Charge!' signal and raced after the were-cat.

Puggsy climbed out of the car, following his friend, but tripped over something… and noticed that someone had planned his trip. Two kids held a rope straight, which tripped the teen, and more emerged from the bushes and from behind the trees, surrounding him. One of them, of course, was Downy, and he smiled a wicked smile that reminded Puggsy too much of Snake. "Well, well, if it ain't the gang traitor, Puggsy," Downy snickered.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Snake's pesky little brother, Hand-Me-Down," Puggsy retorted, smirking. "I see that he gave you his old clothes… like he always does."

Downy glowered and held his switchblade up to Puggsy's throat, while two other gang members held him back by the arms. "Don't call me that, Pugs… I don't want to kill you _just yet_."

Puggsy scoffed, sneering at the gang-members. "A bunch of 14-year-olds, killing _me_? How are ya going to do it, run me over with your bikes? Peltify me with water-balloons? Or maybe you plan on using your braces to gnaw through my skin!"

He regretted his words when several of the gang members drew out switchblades and baseball bats. "Nope, we're doing it the old-fashioned way- beating you black and blue," Downy then pulled out a gun. "Or a bullet in the head."

Puggsy's eyes widened. "How the heck did you get a gun?"

Downy smirked. "Snake lent me more than his clothes before you got him thrown in prison." He nodded his head to the left. "Take him to the hide-out, boys. Kenny, you go fetch Backbiter."

Kenny, a gang member with poofy red hair, wearing a white T-shirt with a sleeve-less jean jacket, obeyed and ran down the street where he last saw the were-cat run off to.

"Look, Downy, I don't know what Snake told you, but he _deserved_ to be thrown in jail!" Puggsy said. "He tried to kill me, teamed up with a kidnapper, rigged boxing matches-"

"I KNOW what he did, Pugs!" Downy snapped, rolling his eyes. "And you know HOW he did it? With control. He had people fear him, respect him… He was the leader of the gang and pretty much _owned_ this town!" His face twisted into hatred. "And then YOU came along and ruined everything…"

"Snake may have been feared, but no one actually respectified him! They just did what he said so he wouldn't murdify 'em. Once half of his gang turned on him, he showed his true colors- he didn't have power. He was weak, relying on OTHERS to get his dirty work done-"

"SHUT UP!" Downy smacked Puggsy with the butt of his gun. "The only reason Snake backed down is because YOU talked half the gang into turning against him! And they did SO respect him!"

Puggsy shook off his pain. "Sheesh, gun or no gun, you hit like a girl!"

Downy glared, then turned to the others. "Take him to the hideout and beat him 'til he's dead!"

"That won't be necessary, kid," A voice said behind them, and a man stepped out of the shadows. He had smooth blonde hair and bangs and wore a pin-striped suit, and his eyes were a chilling aqua-blue color. "I need that kid for a task of mine,"

"Sorry, dude, but this guy's mine! …I want to make sure he PAYS for what he did to my brother!"

The man smirked. "Perhaps we can make a deal. You bring him to my place and hold him hostage- beat the crap out of him as you do- and I'll let you partake a role in MY revenge on his werewolf friend,"

Downy considered this, knowing that- in order to get FULL revenge- he'd have to take out the werewolf and other teens, too. He knew the were-cat was already handling the werewolf… but just to make sure… "Alright, man, you got a deal," He shook the man's hand, settling the offer.

"Who the heck are you? And why does everyone want revenge on me, all of a sudden?" Puggsy demanded, and Downy elbowed him in the ribs to shut up.

The man grin wide. "You can call me… Edward Jr."

0o0o0o0

A/N: This would be a good time to pass out from suspense. Otherwise, please review! But avoid sending flames… Truth me, handling them isn't very easy (holds up burned hands) Trust me.


	4. Chapter 4: Cat vs Wolf?

And now, since inspiration hit me- (holds up brick that says "Inspiration") which kind of hurt- I give you, the next chapter!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I think your addition of Edward Jr. in your story was a nice idea ;)

Disclaimer: As if life couldn't be any more cruel, I don't own Fangface…. Otherwise, we'd see more episodes on TV!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Chapter Four**

**Wolf vs. Cat**

Fangface chased the were-cat down the street, determined to save his friends. "Hey, you over-grown pussycat! Gimme back my friends! (grr)" the werewolf snarled.

The were-cat, obviously taking distaste in being called a 'pussycat', paused and snarled at Fangface. "Who ya calling a pussycat, you mangy wolf? (hiss)" he retorted, throwing Biff and Kim to the ground and facing the werewolf.

"It… It talks!" Kim gasped, backing away from the cat-creature.

The were-cat turned to Kim, sneering. "I'm a 'he', girl. Not an 'it'."

"(grr) When I'm finished with you, you're going to be nothing but a flat-cat!" Fangface said, then ran toward the cat-creature.

"(hiss) Bring it on, pup!" The were-cat lunged, and soon he and Fangface were fighting like… dare I say 'cats and dogs'? (a/n: I know, bad pun :p)

Unfortunately, the were-cat was stronger than the werewolf, and had him pinned to the ground. But that didn't keep Fangface from trying to fight, as he struggled under his grip. "Do ya give up? (snarl) Do ya?"

The cat-creature raised his paw, sticking out razor-sharp claws. "No… I believe I've won, already," He prepared to claw Fangface's throat, but a rock flew overhead and hit him in the face, making him hiss in pain and aggravation.

"Leave him alone, you stupid cat!" Biff snapped, preparing to throw another rock.

The were-cat snarled, preparing to attack Biff next, but a whistle caught his attention, and he turned and saw a red-head kid. "Yo, Backbiter! Time to blow!" the kid called, then ran off.

The were-cat, Backbiter, looked down at Fangface and glowered. "We'll continue our little dance later, (hiss)" he said, then ran off, blending in with the shadows.

"Dance? (grr) I thought we were fighting!" Fangface said, confused.

"C'mon, lets get back to the Wolf Buggy and report this to Puggsy's dad!" Biff said, and they ran down the street.

Suddenly, Kim slowed down her pace, noticing something- no, _someone_- was missing. "Wait, where IS Puggsy?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Whenever the moon came out and shone through his bedroom window, Baby Fangs would always look at it on purpose, just to turn into Fangpuss… and sneak out of his house to head to his favorite cousin's house, like tonight. The young werewolf loved visiting his cousin in the middle of the night, though he had to make sure he was Fangface and not Fangs, since his cousin didn't know about his identity- especially that one time when Fangs first saw him in Hawaii, and ran away scared. It was quite funny at first, though deep down he was a bit disappointed that his own cousin's human half was scared of him.

But, he still loved him anyway, and snuck out his window to see his cousin, promising himself that he'd be back before his parents woke up in the morning. As he ran down the sidewalk, he paused, watching as a gang of kids walked by, following a tall, blonde haired man in a snazzy suit, who had a short, dark-haired teen in his grasp…

…And it took Fangpuss two seconds too long to realize it was Puggsy! _What's Pugs doing with that guy? I thought he was with Fangs! _Fangpuss thought, recalling (as Baby Fangs) that the last time he saw Puggsy, he was with Fangs, driving down the road after dropping him off with his parents. Wanting to know what was going on, Fangpuss followed them.

"You're not going to get away with this, you know," Puggsy scoffed, sneering at the blonde-haired man and a kid that was wearing clothes much too big for him. "My friends will know I'm missing and come rescuefy me, and you guys will be in prison before you can say 'jumping ignorpotomas'!"

"Jumping igmanotorous. HA! There, I said it, and we're not in prison _yet_, Pugs!" The boy in large clothing boasted. "Now, shut up and keep walking!"

"Key-word: 'yet'. You will be soon enough, Hand-Me-Down… And FYI, it's pronounced 'ignorpotomas', you twit."

"And 'FYI', my name is DOWNEY! And I said SHUT UP!" The boy hit him with his fist, but Puggsy just grinned.

"You know, I'm getting the feeling that you took fighting lessons from your grandma,"

The boy, Downey, raised his fist to punch him again, but the blonde-haired man grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing so. "Calm yourself, boy." he said. "Save it for when we get to my hide-out."

_What's going on? Who are those guys, and what are they doing with Puggsy? _Fangpuss thought, quietly growling at the boy who hit his friend.

"Yeah, by the way, where IS your hide-out?" One of the other boys, a kid with blonde hair and a jean-jacket, asked. "We've been walking for, like, maybe 15 minutes now!"

The blonde haired man grinned. "You'll see, boys, you'll see."

Fangpuss continued to follow them, but a crash from a nearby alley alerted the gang members and they turned around, forcing the young werewolf to hide behind a dumpster… and that's where he met _her._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Toni had snuck out of her house to get some peace and quiet, like she did every night her aunt and uncle fought. They would scream at each other for hours, and sometimes even yell at her for no reason, so she decided it would be better to sleep outside on the roof, where things were more serene and where she could watch the view. She watched as the stars shown in the sky, a dog sniffed through someone's garbage, a gang of kids following a blonde guy as he dragged Puggsy down the street with a furry little creature sneaking behind them, a couple cars driving by-

"What the…?" Toni gasped, catching that last sentence and doing a double-take. "What's Puggsy doing with those guys?" She climbed down from the roof, deciding to investigate. She followed from a far enough distance to where she could spy on them, but couldn't make out all their words. All she could catch was something about a hide-out, but her attention then fell on the little creature following them, and she noticed how it looked similar to that werewolf, Fangface. _I wonder if they're related, _she thought (not knowing how right she was), and continued to follow-

-accidentally knocking over a trash can and making a *Crash!* sound. Quickly, she dove into some nearby bushes before the gang members could see her… and where she got a closer look at the little werewolf. She covered her mouth to stifle a gasp, and the little werewolf growled at her, but became quiet when they heard the gang members draw near.

"Eh, must've been a stupid cat," One of the boys said.

"Better hope so," A more adult-like voice said, and the sound of it sent shivers down Toni's spine. It was a calm voice, but not the good kind of calm- the kind of calm that meant that something wasn't right, that something bad was about to happen… a calm that came before the storm.

"Trust me, Eddy Jr." Another voice said. "No one else prowls these streets except me and my gang, and Backbiter is taking care of that mangy werewolf. So, unless it's just some bum walking around, we're good."

_What? What happened to Fangface, and who's this Backbiter? _Toni wondered, and looking at the little werewolf, she figured he was thinking the same.

"Fine, then," The chilling voice, which belonged to this 'Eddy Jr.' fellow, said. "I'll trust your word, Downey… but you'd better hope no one's following us, or your throat is MINE." The way he said it, Toni almost lost her breath in fear.

"Whatever."

They heard footsteps walk by, and waited until everything was quiet, then peeked out of the bushes to see that the coast was clear. "You know Fangface, don't you?" Toni asked the little werewolf, who nodded. "Good. Quick, go tell him that Puggsy's in trouble! I'll follow those goons to see where they're heading."

Fangpuss growled and nodded, then ran down the sidewalk, while Toni ran the other way to catch up with those creeps.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys. But, don't worry, I'll make it up by adding more suspense next time! In the meantime, please review, but don't flame (holds up stapler) or else!


	5. Chapter 5: POVs

Man, it's been a while since I've updated this story, but here it goes! Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: (Oh, how I hate going through this…) I don't own Fangface. Just some unfamiliar characters.

**Chapter 4**

**POVs**

**Puggsy's POV**

I've been chased by monsters, antagonized by werewolves, captivated by masterminds, shoved into Fangface's mouth Lord knows how many times, pulverized by oncoming boulders and giant snowballs, zappified by lasers, fell down the edge of a waterfall, nearly fell out of an elevator perched on top of a radio tower, trapped in a net above a blazing pit of fire, thrown overboard, crammed into almost every tight-spaced object on earth, transformed into some aminal, turned half-invisible, pants'd, attacked by 20-foot insects or reptiles, _and_ had to deal with every other known danger on every corner of the world…

…But I draw the line at being kidnappified by 14-year-olds and some sap in a snazzy suit!

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" I demanded.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out!" One of the twerps who had a hold of me scoffed.

I arched an eyebrow. "_You _don't know where it is either, pipsqueak. I was talking to Eddy Jr. over there!"

"It's 'Edward Jr', you little oaf." Ed Jr. sneered. "And we're taking you somewhere private, where the cops _nor_ your pet werewolf won't find you,"

I glared at him. "Don't countify on it… and who the heck says 'nor' anymore?"

"Ah, shut up, you sorry son of a %$&**!**" Downey snapped, smacking me once more… though, it wasn't that painful. The kid really _does_ hit like a sissy.

"You gotta agree with him, though," one of the other mini-muggers said. "I mean, who DOES say 'nor' anymore?"

I shook my head. _Why couldn't I have been captivated by zombies, or some crazified scientifiscist? _I thought. _Why a bunch of 14-year-olds? _Though, I guess it didn't matter how young they were… they teamed up with the son of the vampire we defeated over two years ago, and they all wanted revenge on me and my friends, and were gonna murdify me in the process.

Man, I really wish Fangface were here… Where IS that big nit-wolf, anyway?

**Biff's POV**

We drove down the street at a steady pace, keeping our eyes open for Puggsy. Where had he gone? What if another cat-creature had gotten him? I thought about that kid who showed up and called the were-cat we saw- Back-Biter, is what he called him, I think- and wondered if he had anything to do with our friend's disappearance. I had no doubt that the were-cat had been a distraction. It made sense: the creature shows up, we go after it, Puggsy goes missing during the whole thing, and suddenly a kid shows up and tells the monster it's time to split. The question was, why did they want Puggsy?

Several theories buzzed around my head: maybe an old enemy hired them to kidnap us one-by-one, or an entire gang of cat-creatures are out kidnapping kids, or maybe Puggsy has another double and is taken by mistake, or maybe an old enemy of his….

I almost slammed on the breaks. "That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Snake! HE has to be the one behind all this!"

"A snake kidnapped my best pal?" Fangface asked, confused.

I shook my head. "No- that old gang-leader, Snake! He must have broken out of jail and gathered up some gang members, and they kidnapped Puggsy for revenge!"

"But… what about the cat-creature?" Kim asked. "He couldn't be associated with that mugger… could he?"

"Possibly. Snake probably hired him to lead us off so he could catch Pugs, and probably to get rid of Fangface all the while," I made a U-turn and started heading toward the police station to inform the cops- namely Puggsy's dad- about this.

I could hear Fangface growling in the back-seat, and knew for sure that he wasn't very satisfied about the idea of Puggsy being kidnapped by an old enemy… especially one who wanted to kill him. I couldn't blame him- I would be growling too if my best friend was kidnapped-

-and was shocked when she screamed, "Biff! LOOK OUT!"

I slammed on my breaks, coming all-too-close to hitting a small, furry animal. I heard a *Thud!* from the back-seat, which told me that Fangface had jerked forward due to the sudden stop. (Note to self: install seat-belts in Wolf Buggy). Climbing out of the car, we saw a familiar face.

"Fangpuss!"

**Fangpuss's POV**

I ran down the street in search of my cousin… all the while thinking about that girl I met in the shrubs. Who was she, and why was she following those gang members who kidnapped Pugs? And how did she know Fangface? Was she a friend? Could we trust her? I didn't know. I just had to find my cousin and tell him that Puggsy was in trouble!

…Of course, I should have paid attention on where I was going while I was deep in thought- especially when crossing the street- because suddenly I saw two bright headlights zooming toward me, followed by a girl's voice yelling, "Biff! LOOK OUT!"

The car stopped just inches away from me, coming too close to running me over!

…I swear, my whole life flashed before my eyes! (which isn't very long, since I'm only a year old… unless Baby Fang's life flashed before my eyes as well, which would kind of be cool).

"Fangpuss!" Kim exclaimed, climbing out of the car, followed by Biff and Fangface. "What are you doing out?"

"Puggsy's been kidnapped!" I said, pointing down the street… though, being only a year old and not knowing how to speak much English, all they probably heard was, "Ga goo ga rawr!" because they looked at me, curiously.

"(grr) What is it, little buddy?" Fangface asked me. "Is there something wrong? Are you running away? (snort) Gosh, I hope it's not the second one…"

I shook my head, knowing that I would have to tell them- without words- on what happened to Puggsy. I took off my hat and took out a picture of me, Fangface, and Puggsy (we had him pinned down on a beach and I was burying a sand-castle on his head… it was pretty fun) and pointed at our friend.

"He's seen Puggsy!" Biff said, relieved.

Finally! They were getting the picture! (no pun intended). I then held up two fingers. "Ooh! Ooh! I love this game!" Fangface exclaimed. "Okay, second word…" I then pointed to my ear. "Sounds like…" I pointed at my fang, next. "Sounds like… fang! (grr) Hang? Bang? Sang?" I shook my head.

"Gang!" Kim gasped (at least SHE got it!). "He saw Puggsy with those gang members!"

YES! I was getting through to them! "Where are they, Fangpuss?" Biff asked me.

"They went that way!" I said, (to them, it sounded like "Ga goo ga!") and pointed down the street where I last saw them go. (Note to self: learn to speak English!)

"C'mon, we've got to catch up to them!" We climbed into the Wolf-Buggy and sped down the street in search of Pugs.

**Fangface's POV**

Biff hit the breaks-

*THUD!*

-and I flew forward in my seat, landing on the ground. "Ow." I muttered, then stood up and climbed out of the car, where I saw my little cousin, Fangpuss! What was he doing out this late, I had no idea… Possibly on his way to my place to visit, like he normally does.

"What are you doing out?" Kim had asked him.

"Ga goo ga rawr!" Fangpuss babbled in reply, pointing frantically down the street.

…Unfortunately, I wasn't educated in the language arts when it came to baby-talk. "(grr) What is it, little buddy?" I asked. "Is there something wrong? Are you running away? (snort) Gosh, I hope it's not the second one…"

He pulled out a picture of him, me, and Puggsy on the beach, where we had Puggsy pinned down in the sand and he was building a little sandcastle on his head… I remember that! Man, that was a fun trip. "He's seen Puggsy!" Biff said, snapping me out of my reminiscing.

_My little cousin's seen Puggsy! Alright! _I thought. He then held up two fingers. Oh, boy! Charades! "Ooh! Ooh! I love this game! …Okay, second word… sounds like… sounds like… fang!" I began to think. "(grr) Hang? Bang? Sang?" …To tell the truth, I wasn't really that good at charades…

"Gang!" Kim gasped. "He's seen Puggsy with those gang members!"

"Where are they, Fangpuss?" Biff asked.

Fangpuss babbled and pointed down the street, and we climbed into the car and began driving in the direction he last saw those rotten gang-members and my best buddy. "(grr) Hang on, Pugs! We're coming to get ya!" I called, all the while hoping my friend was okay.

If he wasn't, then a certain gang of muggers were gonna see the afterlife the HARD way… Whoa! Where did THAT dark thought come from?

As we drove down the street, I tapped Kim on the shoulder. "(grr) Hey, Kim. Do you think Puggsy's alright? (snarl) Huh? Huh? Do ya?" She didn't answer, and seemed to be staring off into space. "(grr) Kimmy? KIM!"

**Kim's POV**

As we drove down the street, I thanked God that Fangpuss had been out and was able to spot Puggsy… and that he was excellent at charades! I hoped and prayed our friend was alright, looking down the street for any trace of him. As I did, I couldn't help but think of what could have happened to him by now. What if he was hurt? Or what if Snake had that cat-creature maul him? What if he was… gone? I shook my head. _Stop thinking like that! You're starting to sound like Fangs! _I scolded myself.

Fangs. I wonder what HE would do once he found out Puggsy had been kidnapped. Panic, yes, but what else would he do? Would he be like Fangface and join us on the search? Would he go to the police? …It was hard to say. Fangs was always a coward…

…But, he was a coward who stuck by his friends, and would help them when they were in trouble. Like the time we were captured by that fish-net by Grueller and his men, and he took us to a safe place… okay, that safe-place was a shark-cage we were going to use to capture the villains, and it nearly got us killed by a mummy… but as soon as the mummy tore the cage apart, he swam us back up to the surface before we could get caught! Puggsy himself even brought up a couple times where Fangs managed to help him out- saving them both from falling into a pit of fire when we got caught by Ape Creatures, and going back for him when he got his foot caught in a couple of buckets when that Energy Creature was after us!

I didn't have a doubt that Fangs would be willing to search high and low for Puggsy if he were with us now.

"(grr) Kimmy? KIM!" Fangface said, poking my shoulder.

I realized I was lost in my thoughts and hadn't heard him. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Fangface." I apologized. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Do you think Puggsy's alright?'." He looked at me with a concerned look on his face, which told me he was really worried about Puggsy.

…That look almost broke my heart, and I couldn't bare to imagine what his expression would be if Puggsy had been hurt… or worse. "I hope so," I replied, letting out a heavy sigh.

I really did.

**Toni's POV**

I snuck along quietly, following a good enough distance from those creeps so that they couldn't hear me, but I could still see them. They had been walking for blocks… maybe even a mile now! Where the heck were they going? …And what were they going to do with Puggsy? Don't ask me why I was following a group of kids who had kidnapped a guy- though sort of familiar- that I barely knew. I'm sort of a snoop that way.

I ducked behind a trash can, watching as they approached an abandoned airfield. _What are they doing here? _I wondered. _Nobody uses this airfield anymore… Duh! Of course! It's far enough out of town, no one comes around here, and it's the perfect place to beat up a guy! …Oh, crap! What if they kill him?_

Of course, a different answer came when a small jet flew down, landing on the run-way and stopping by those creeps. On the side of it were the words, "Batwing Airlines". …Batwing Airlines? I never heard of THAT Flight-Agency before. I watched as the guy in the snazzy suit said something to a couple of the gangsters, and they ran off. One of the kids started arguing to the tall guy, it seemed, and the other gang-members were backing him up… not paying attention to Puggsy anymore. He was near the back of the group, and started backing away quietly. Yes! He's gonna escape! …At least, he WOULD have, if the tall guy hadn't spotted him and alerted those gangsters. They all tackled him- even started beating him!

I couldn't handle it anymore. I was going down there and helping him! I ran out of the bushes and across the street toward the air-field…

"HIT THE BRAKES!" I heard someone yell. I spun around-

*WHAM!*

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Puggsy's feet began to ache, and he was growing exhausted. The only thing that kept him up was the fact that he had been kidnapped by bunch of kids, and they teamed up with the son of some vampire… That's when a horrifying thought came to mind: what if Ed Jr. was a vampire, too? That thought kept him up during their walk, and he couldn't help but think of what kind of torture the must-be vampire had in store for him… other than the humiliation of letting a bunch of 14-year-olds beat him up.

They arrived at an abandoned airfield. "What are we doing here?" Downey scoffed, then turned to Ed Jr. "_Please_ don't tell me this is your secret hang-out!"

Ed Jr. let out a scoff. "Don't be ridiculous… my 'secret hang-out' isn't even _in_ this rundown city," he replied with a sneer.

One of the gang members, a kid with dark skin, wearing a jean-jacket and black pants, arched an eyebrow. "Say what now?" he asked.

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of a jet-engine, and watched as a small jet with the words, "Batwing Air-Lines" written on it landed in front of them. Ed Jr. turned to a couple of gang-members. "You boys, go get those stairs over there," he ordered, pointing at a set of stairs on wheels. They began running over to them.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Downey shouted, then stormed up to Ed Jr. "There is NO WAY we're letting YOU take Pugs outside of the city!"

"At least we can agree on ONE thing," Puggsy muttered.

"If we're gonna beat him to a bloody pulp, we're doing it here!" the rest of the gang-members jeered in agreement.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Never mind…"

"Oh, please." Ed Jr. scoffed. "Why on earth would you want to kill him here… where there could be a witness around every corner? If you come with me, you'll be able to get your revenge risk-free."

"_Us_? Come with _you_?" Downey repeated, questionably. "How do we know you're not some sort of kidnapping psycho?"

"Yeah. How do we know this ain't a set-up?" A blonde-haired gang-member in a brown jacket agreed, and several other gang members stepped up behind him and Downey, also questioning Ed Jr.'s plan…

…Even the ones who were supposed to be guarding Puggsy. _Now's my chance to give them the slip. _he thought, backing away to escape.

"If you want revenge on Puggsy and that dumb werewolf like we do, you're getting it in our town- no exceptions!" Downey snapped at Ed Jr.

Ed Jr. looked boredly over their heads, seeing that Puggsy was trying to make a get-away. "Not even on the exception that your little captive is getting away?" he said, pointing at Puggsy.

"Not even- wait, WHAT?" Downey spun around, seeing that Puggsy was getting away. "HEY! STOP HIM, YOU GUYS!"

"Ah, crud!" Puggsy gasped, then turned to run as fast as he could, but a couple of the gang-members caught up to him and tackled him, pinning on the ground while the rest of them came and started punching and kicking him… some of them even found some rocks and started hitting him with them! "Ow! Ouch! Oof! …HEY, GO EASY, WILL YA? …Ow! Youch!"

They forced him back on his feet, and Ed Jr. approached, sneering at Downey. "See? If we take him back to my place, he won't be able to escape so easily… like what he almost did with you," he said.

Downey glared at him, angered at that he didn't think he'd let Puggsy slip away easily. "All because YOU want to take him on that stupid plane!" he retorted.

"Look, there's no need to get cocky. Just bring him with me to my place, and you can beat every vital organs out of him in peace, and then we can use him to lure that werewolf into a trap, and once we catch the werewolf, you can kill them both. Sound good?"

"How the heck are we supposed to lure that werewolf into a trap if we're outside the city?"

"Trust me. If that werewolf cares about his little friend, he'll come for him," Ed Jr. took an envelope out of his jacket. "No matter what the costs…"

Downey shook his head. "No. Way! We can lure him into a trap by ourselves, right guys?" The rest of the gang-members yelled in agreement.

"And risk the cops catching up to you? …You DO realize the Chief of Police is his father, right? And I doubt he'll take kindly to a bunch of kids who want to hurt his son."

One of the gang members looked at Puggsy in shock. "The chief of police is your dad? Holy crap!" he gasped, and Puggsy rolled his eyes in response.

"So? If he wants to see his son alive, he won't meddle in our affairs," Downey scoffed, then grinned. "Not that he'll be getting his son back alive anyway, right guys?" he and the rest of the gang members chuckled darkly.

_This kid is messed up! _Puggsy thought, horrified at Downey's twisted humor.

Ed Jr. sneered. "And what do you suppose he'll do AFTER he finds his son dead?" he asked, making the gang members stop their chuckling. "Do you think he's just going to weep over his corpse mourning, and let you kids get away? Oh, no. He'll hunt you down and GUN you down for the deed. …Now, if you come with ME, you won't have to risk that threat."

"I have a better idea," Puggsy said. "How about, you guys let me go, and you can all avoid getting thrown in jail for kidnappifying me?"

"SHUT IT!" Downey snapped, punching Puggsy in the gut… which actually hurt this time, but only because the other gang members hit him there, first. He then turned to Ed Jr., considering his offer. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Ed Jr. grinned, then took out a wad of cash.

Downey and the other gang members gaped. "I trust him!" One gang-member piped up.

Downey shrugged. "Okay, Edward Jr., you've got a deal. We'll trust you, if you pay us two grand! Nothing lower." he said.

Ed Jr. grinned. "Fair enough." he said. "Now, load that moron onto the plane, I want to leave before dawn,"

"Wait, what about Back-Biter?" One gang member asked. "We should wait for him, just in case we need him again," The rest of the gang members muttered in agreement.

Ed Jr. sighed irritably. "Fine. We'll wait for your little pussycat. But if he's not here in 10 minutes, we're out of here!"

_Hopefully the others will find me before that cat-freak comes… _Puggsy thought, nervously. _Otherwise, I'll be taking a one-way trip out of Brooklyn… and into Heaven._

"Do you see him, anywhere?" Kim asked. It had been almost 20 minutes since they began their search, and she was growing more worried by the minute.

"Not a trace," Biff sighed, looking down an alley, seeing nothing but a stray cat digging through the trash.

"(grr) I don't see Pugs anywhere, Kim!" Fangface said, standing up in his seat and looking in one direction, while Fangpuss stood on his head and looked in the other direction. His faze then fell on a large billboard with a sun on it. "(snarl) Just a few empty alleys, and large billboard with the sun on it… sun?…"

Immediately, Fangface changed into Fangs… but Fangpuss remained unchanged! "Ooh! Ooh! What happened? Where am I?" Fangs asked… not noticing he had a baby werewolf on his head.

"Puggsy's been kidnapped," Kim replied, giving Fangs a re-cap… then noticed Fangpuss was on his head and gasped. _Oh, no… _she thought.

"Kidnapped? Ooh, how did that happen? Who took him? Did they leave a ransom note? What?"

Biff looked in his rearview mirror… and his eyes widened when he saw Fangpuss on Fangs' head. _Uh, oh… Not good! _he thought, and from the look on Kim's face he knew she was thinking the same thing. "Um… he just disappeared, and we figured out Snake and his gang kidnapped him," he replied, staying calm so not to alert Fangs.

"Snake? You mean, that creepy kid who tried to kill us two years ago?" Fangs gasped, clutching his head… actually, clutching Fangpuss, but he was too stunned to notice. "Ooh! Ooh! What if he's hurt? Or what if they've killed him? Or worse? … Good Lord, Biff, STEP ON IT!" he shook Biff's shoulders, urging him to speed up. …Suddenly, a girl with black hair, wearing a ragged outfit, ran out in front of them! "HIT THE BRAKES!"

Biff slammed on the brakes, but still hit Toni, making her sprawl backwards on the pavement. "Oh, my gosh!" Kim gasped.

Immediately, they climbed out of the car. "Oh no…" Biff gasped, kneeling by Toni. "It's Toni!"

"Toni? Who's Toni?" Fangs asked, for he had not yet seen the small tomboy.

"Ga ga, goo, (grr)" Fangpuss babbled in response, leaning over Fang's head to get a better look at Toni.

Fangs froze, his gaze slowly looking upward at Fangpuss, and he gaped in shock… but couldn't move or speak out of fear.

Toni sat up, rubbing her head. "Ugh… anyone get the license of that hot-rod that hit me?" she asked.

"Oh, thank God, you're okay!" Biff gasped with relief. "I'm so sorry, Toni!"

Toni stood up and brushed herself off. "For what? For bumping me with that tiny…" her gaze then fell on Fangs, and her eyes widened. "…Tall, hansom piece of man?"

Kim looked at Toni, arching an eyebrow, then felt her forehead. "Toni? Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Toni kept her gaze on Fangs, smiling. "I'm just… _fine_,"

"Um, g-guys?" Fangs said, still looking at Fangpuss. "I hate to alarm you, but…. THERE'S A WEREWOLF ON MY HEAD!"

A/N: LOL, oh Fangs… XD

How will Biff and Kim explain Fangpuss to Fangs? Will the gang be able to catch up to Puggsy in time? …And why the heck is Toni acting all loopy? Please review, but don't flame if you want Puggsy to live. And if you don't… well, you're as messed up as Downey!


	6. Chapter 6: I'm a WHAT!

And now, I present to you, Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: All I own are some unfamiliar OC. Don't sue me!

**X0X0X0X**

**Chapter 5**

"**I'm a WHAT?"**

Downey paced back and forth, waiting for 'his' cat-creature assassin to return. He was glad his right-hand man, Jake, had suggested they wait for the were-cat, knowing that it would buy them some time to figure out how to prevent Edward Jr. from taking them out Brooklyn. He didn't care how much money the well-dressed stranger was going to pay them- all he cared about was getting revenge on the kids who got his brother thrown in jail, namely targeting Puggsy because he had practically started the whole thing.

"That over-grown cat of yours had better get here soon, boy," Edward Jr. said in a calm-yet-impatient tone.

"Ah, keep your snazzy shirt on," Downey sneered, earning a glare from the stranger. It sent chills down his spine, but he ignored his sudden fear and resumed pacing. He walked past his gang, making sure they were keeping a close eye on Puggsy so the teen wouldn't try to escape again. Puggsy gave him a death-glare as he passed, but the gang-leader just shrugged it off.

"Here they come!" Jake said, seeing Backbiter and another gang-member running out of an alley and toward them.

"About time you found us," Another gang-member, Danny, scoffed to his comrade and the cat-creature. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well, it's hard to meet up with someone if you _don't know where they're at!" _The other gang-member, Jesse, snapped. "You're lucky Backbiter was able to pick up your scent," he then looked at Edward Jr. "And who's THIS guy?"

"His name's Edward Jr.," Downey said. "He plans on taking us OUT of Brooklyn to fulfill our vengeance." He then grinned and turned to Backbiter. "That is, unless our cat-creature friend has anything to say about it,"

Edward Jr. scoffed. "If you plan on having that beast threaten me, I'd say you're off your rocker," he said.

"Oh, yeah? Backbiter, show him what you've got." Downey snapped his fingers, and Backbiter lunged at Edward Jr.

But to everyone's surprise, Edward Jr. was able to fend off the were-cat. With a swing of his fist, he sent Backbiter flying backward, landing on his back on the concrete. "Now, if we're done playing games, I'd like to board my plane, now." He walked over to the rest of the gang members to had a hold of Puggsy, and they backed away from the man, allowing him to grab the teenager by the back of his shirt and drag him onto the plane. He turned and looked back at the gangsters. "If you still want your revenge, you're welcome to join me,"

Downey sneered, but followed the man onto the plane, along with his gang members and Backbiter (who rubbed his aching jaw). "Are you sure you want to deal with this guy, Downey?" Jake whispered. "I-I mean, he's pretty tough."

"Yeah? Well, we can be tougher," Downey whispered back.

"Tough enough to sock a were-cat in the jaw? I doubt it," Danny muttered, earning a glare from Snake.

"I don't trust this guy, anyway," Jesse whispered. "I mean, if he's giving us a free-ride out of Brooklyn so we can beat the crud out of Pugs, he's GOT to be up to something. I mean, there's no such thing as a free-ride, you know."

"Yeah… what if he kills us too? Like, what if he's a serial killer?" Another gang member, Tanner, agreed.

"Relax, guys," Downey hissed. "Eddy Jr. just wants the same thing we do: revenge on Puggsy and that dumb werewolf who helped get my big bro thrown in jail. He's even paying us to do it! This ain't a free-ride, guys. It's a job proposition."

"Yes… (hiss) but will your 'revenge' be worth it?" Backbiter asked, joining in with the conversation.

"Of course it will! Now, shut up and take a seat," Downey sat down in one of the airline seats, and the others followed his example. Edward Jr. sat in the front row, with Puggsy next to him, gripping the teenager's shoulder.

"Just out of curiosity… how far out of Brooklyn are we going?" Jake asked Edward Jr. as he passed by.

"Oh, just over to my hometown: Britain." Edward Jr. replied.

Puggsy's eyes widened. They were going clear to England? _Where's Fangface when I need him? _he mentally asked himself.

**X0X0X0X**

"AAAAUGH!"

"Fangs, calm down!" Kim cried as she and Biff tried to grab Fangs, who was running around screaming… with Fangpuss still on his head!

"AAAAUUUGH!"

"He won't hurt you, Fangs! Hold still!" Biff called.

"AaAaAaAaAaAUGH!"

"I'll handle this," Toni said, then stuck her foot out and tripped Fangs, making him fall onto the pavement. Fangpuss jumped off his head before his cousin fell, then gave Toni a dirty look. "Hey, how else was I going to stop him?"

Biff and Kim ran over to Fangs and grabbed him, helping him back on his feet. He took a few deep breaths, then took one look at Fangpuss and tried running again. "AUG-" he began to scream, but Kim slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Fangs, listen to me. _Fangpuss is __**not**__ going to hurt you_," Kim said, sternly.

"Yeah, he's our friend," Biff added.

"Fhrien?" Fangs repeated, his voice muffled by Kim's hand, and arched an eyebrow at his friends.

"Ga ga! (grr)" Fangpuss said, nodding. He then ran up and hugged Fangs' leg, smiling.

Fangs flinched, and quickly pulled his leg away from Fangpuss, hurting the young wolfling's feelings. Pulling out of Biff and Kim's grips he backed into the front of the Wolf Buggy, climbing onto the hood to keep away from Fangpuss, shaking nervously. _How could that little werewolf be our friend? I don't remember him! _he thought. Of course, looking at Fangpuss a little more, he did notice that he looked vaguely familiar… "Wait… I think I've seen him somewhere before," he said. "He looks awfully familiar…"

"Eh. That's because he looks like Fangface…" Toni said, shrugging. Biff clapped his hand over her mouth, but she already got the words out.

"Fang-who?"

"Ra gah!" Fangpuss exclaimed, pulling out the picture of him, Fangface, and Puggsy on the beach, and showing it to Fangs. _Maybe if we show him, he'll remember being Fangface, _he thought.

Fangs looked at the picture, gasping. "Who the heck is that? …And why is he and that little werewolf building a sandcastle on Pugs' head?"

"Ga goo ra (grr)" Fangpuss stood next to Fangs and pointed at Fangface in the picture, then at the teenager.

Unfortunately, Fangs wasn't getting the message. "Why does he keep pointing at Fangface and me?"

Kim sighed. _We might as well tell him now. _she thought, taking out a picture of the sun. "Fangs… watch." she said, then showed Fangpuss the picture, making him turn back into…

"Baby Fangs?"

"Aw, he's so CUTE!" Toni squealed, running over and picking up Baby Fangs, then looked at Fangs. "He's almost as cute as you are- I mean, he kind of looks like you!"

Fangs shrugged. "Yeah… Save the part about him being a werewolf!" he looked at his cousin. "How come you turn into a werewolf, Baby Fangs? Huh? How? How? I mean, I've never seen anyone else in my family do that."

"Um, Fangs… That's what we're trying to tell you." Kim said. "You see…"

"And who's this other werewolf?" Fangs looked at the picture of them on the beach. "And how come you and him are picking on Pugs, huh?"

"Fangs, you… OH NO! PUGGSY!" Kim looked down the road at the air-port. "We almost forgot about him!"

"Everyone, into the Wolf-Buggy!" Biff ordered, and they climbed into the Wolf Buggy and sped down the road toward the abandoned airfield.

"Ooh, ooh. I hope he's okay…" Fangs said, now concerned about his best friend, rather than about his cousin being a werewolf… though, he wasn't about to let the matter slide just yet. "By the way, who's the other werewolf in this picture?"

Kim took a deep breath. "Fangs… he's you." she said.

Fangs arched an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"(sigh) Remember all our vacation trips we took, recently?" Fangs nodded. "Well, remember whenever there was danger, we had you look at the moon?"

"Yeah, yeah! I remember! I always blacked out or something after that, and had these crazy dreams… Why?"

Kim then told him the truth. He thought about what she told him, not wanting to believe it. But it all fit together: the reason he always blacked out when he saw the moon and had weird dreams, waking up to find he was in a different position than he remembered… heck, Fangpuss turning into Baby Fangs was complete proof that his friends weren't lying. He was Fangface.

"I'm a WHAT?" With that final exclamation, Fangs fainted dead away.

**X0X0X0X**

A/N: Sorry for making yet another short chapter, but this was pretty much all I could come up with for the moment. Don't worry, longer chapters are to come! Until then, please review. Save the flames for the Fire Dept.


	7. Chapter 7: Luca

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, so here's the next chapter as my apology!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Tracker78: Here you go. Enjoy!

Fangface the second: Thank you for the advice.

Disclaimer: (oh, I hate saying this…) I-don't-own-Fangface! THERE I said it!

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Chapter Six

Luca

Puggsy's blood froze at the sound of the plane engine's roar, and his mind began to race furiously. _Think, Puggsy, think! You've got to get off this plane and away from this psycho and those crazified kids! _he thought, looking out the window, watching as the concrete runway passed by. He looked over at Edward Jr., who just looked ahead, keeping a good grip on his arm. After seeing what he did to Backbiter, the young teen knew it would take more than muscle to beat this creep… That is, if he were prepared for it, which is how Puggsy got his next idea. He looked out the window and grinned, jerking his arm a bit to get Edward Jr.'s attention.

"What are you grinning about?" Edward Jr. sneered.

"Don't look now, Eddy, but my werewolf friend is in the process of tearing apart your plane!" Puggsy lied, still looking out the window.

"What?" Edward Jr. looked over his shoulder…

*BAM!*

Without looking, Puggsy had swung up his fist and punched Edward Jr. upside the jaw, freeing himself from his grip. Quickly as he could, Puggsy jumped out of his seat and into the plane's isle, rushing toward the exit and causing the gang members in the back rows to yell out in shock. He ran toward the plane door and opened it, seeing that the plane was reaching turbulence and lifting off the ground! _This is suicidal, but it's my only chance! _he said, then jumped-

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Oh, no, we're too late!" Kim cried, watching as the plane rode down the runway.

But Biff wasn't about to give up. "Oh, no we're not!" he said, determined. Shifting the Wolf Buggy into gear, he began driving down the runway right next to the plane!

"Biff! Are you NUTS?" Fangs yelled, holding Baby Fangs tightly.

"Fangs, I need you to look at the moon and change into Fangface!"

"Like I said before, are you NUTS?"

"Just do it, nut-brain!" Toni scoffed, grabbing Fangs' head and turning it toward the moon… but he wasn't transforming, and she looked at him to see why, then rolled her eyes. "Open your eyes, Fangs."

"No way! There is no way I'm turning into some creepy werewolf again!"

"Do it! Your friend's life is on the line!" She looked at Baby Fangs, noticing he was in the middle of turning into Fangpuss. "See? Baby Fangs is transforming!"

"WHAT?" Fangs scooted away, jumping into Toni's lap, watching with wide eyes as Fangpuss appeared.

"Arrrooooooo!" Fangpuss howled.

"Your turn, Fangs." Toni ordered Fangs. "Now, do it, or we'll never see Puggsy again!"

"Ohh….." Fangs groaned, but hesitantly peeked upward at the moon anyway. Suddenly, his eyes began to swirl, smoke puffed out of his ears, he started to grow a single fang, and soon his mind became fuzzy as he swirled around, transforming into Fangface.

"Arrrooooooo!" Fangface howled, growling and snorting. "Ooh! Ooh! Where's Pugs? (grr) Where is that little pipsqueak?"

"He's on that plane-" Biff began to say.

"And… he's gonna JUMP!" Kim screamed, and everyone looked upward, seeing that Puggsy was standing in the doorway of the plane, about ten feet away from them.

"Don't do it, Pugs!" Fangface cried. "(grr) You have so much to live for!"

But, Puggsy jumped anyway.

"Ten bucks he's a goner," Toni whispered to Fangpuss.

To their shock, a well-dressed, blonde-haired man ran to the doorway the last minute and- without even moving his toes an inch over the threshold- bent down all the way over and grabbed Puggsy by the back of the shirt, pulling him back in!

The others stared in disbelief, and Fangpuss looked at Toni, who sneered and handed him ten dollars. "Ah, it was just luck,"

"I don't think so, Toni," Biff disagreed. "I think Puggsy's still in trouble…"

Toni perked up and grabbed her ten bucks back from Fangpuss. "So, he might still be a goner!"

Kim glared at her. "Could you PLEASE show a little faith for our friend?" she snapped.

Toni cringed. "Sorry…"

"Alright, Fangface, you and Fangpuss need to jump onto that plane, and-" Biff tried to say, but suddenly the plane lifted off the ground, going a foot higher each second. "No!"

They came to the end of the runway, driving into a patch of tall grass until Biff hit the brakes, and they watched in horror as the plane flew into the sky, saddened at the thought that their friend's kidnappers got away, and they couldn't save him now. Kim began to sob and Biff put his arm around her, resting his forehead on top of her head and shedding a few tears as well, while Fangpuss howled in grief. Toni even weeped, wiping as many tears away before the others could see them, then noticed something…

"Um, guys? …Where's Fangface?" Toni asked.

The others looked around, seeing that their teenage wolf-friend had disappeared. "W-Where did he go?" Kim asked, still a bit tearful.

Biff thought hard, then his eyes widened and looked up at the sky, watching the black speck that was the plane fly further into the distance. "He didn't…" he gasped.

Kim followed her friend's gaze, and her eyes widened as well. "He wouldn't!"

"He couldn't have!" Toni scoffed, then looked back up at the plane, arching an eyebrow. "Could he?"

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

*Wham! Pow! Thwack! Bam! Konk! …Thud!*

Puggsy fell to the ground after Edward allowed several of the gang members to beat him up, yet they didn't stop and kept punching him, even kicked him. Downey, of course, couldn't hit OR kick hard so his blows didn't hurt as much, but the others' were a bit more tougher- especially when some of them still had a few rocks with them! "That's enough!" Edward Jr. said, snapping his fingers and making the gang members disperse, then he knelt down beside Puggsy, glowering. "If I were you, I wouldn't try a stupid stunt like that again," He then turned to Backbiter. "Throw him in the cargo hold and make sure he doesn't escape."

The were-cat obeyed, picking Puggsy up by the back of his shirt and began dragging him to the back, passing Downey as he did and the gang member stuck his tongue out at the bruised teen. _Stupid 14-year-olds… _Puggsy thought as he gave the mini gang-leader a death-glare.

Once they reached the cargo hold, the were-cat threw Puggsy onto the floor, and he slid and bumped into a crate. "Hey, watch it!" a voice said, and he looked up to see a scrawny boy with slick black hair, long bangs, pale skin, wearing a white sleeve-less T-shirt covered by a flannel blue jacket, brown pants with patches at the knees, and brown leather sandals. The boy sneered at him, but looked up at Backbiter and grinned. "Hey, B.B.,"

"(hiss) Yo," The cat-creature responded with a small smile, then shut the door, leaning against it and glared at Puggsy.

The boy slipped off the crate Puggsy had crashed into and knelt beside him. "So, you're the dude my bro is after, huh?"

Puggsy sat up, rubbing his head. "Your… bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, Eddy. The guy in the high-class suit and blonde hair."

"That ignorpotomas is your brother? …You two don't look alike,"

The boy shrugged. "Eh, that's because he looks more like our mom, while I look more like our dad."

"Your… mom?" _I hope she's not a vampire, too… _Puggsy thought.

"Yeah. She lives in England. She divorced my dad a while back and got custody of me and my brother."

"Ah. So, what are you doing here with him…?" Puggsy shook his head. _This isn't time for chit-chat, you knucklehead! _he scolded himself. _You're being kidnappified! _"…And what's your brother planning on doing to me?"

The boy shrugged. "Probably gonna take up our dad's job and go into business kidnapping people for ransom,"

Puggsy sneered. "He didn't tell you the real reason, did he?"

The boy arched an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"A couple years ago, your father tried to kidnappify a couple friends of mine, and hired some crazified gang-leader, Snake, to help him, offering him revenge on me if he did his dirty work. Well, my friends and I bustified them both, and they ended up in prison. NOW, Snake's equally-crazified little brother and YOUR brother are ganging up to kill me and my friends, just to avenge Snake and Ed! …er, your dad."

The boy scratched his head. "Dad's in prison? Man, wait 'til Mom hears about THIS."

"You mean you guys didn't know he was in prison?" _Then how did Ed Jr. find out? _he thought.

"I didn't…" The boy then stood up and started heading toward the door. "And I think I'm gonna go find out what ELSE my brother hid from me," He then paused and turned back to Puggsy, sticking out his hand. "I'm Luca, by the way,"

Puggsy looked at his hand and, unenthusiastically, shook it. "Puggsy."

The boy nodded, then walked over to the door. Backbiter moved aside and let him pass, opening the door for him, then stood back in place, continuing to glower at Puggsy, who just ignored him and leaned against the crate, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. _I wonder what other secrefied information there is for me to find out… _he thought.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Jake, Downey's right-hand man, sat in his seat, looking out the window boredly. _I wish we'd land in England already so we could continue beating Puggsy's butt… _he thought as he stared out at the sky. _I wonder if Downey will let me use that karate move I saw in that movie this weekend… _His eyes observed the nighttime scenery- the stars shining… the clouds rolling by… the moon glowing… a werewolf hanging onto the wing of the plane, army-crawling toward them, looking at him and waving- he waved back… a few birds flying by-

"WHAT THE-?" Jake screamed, alerting the others.

"What is it, Jake?" Downey asked.

"I-I-I thought I s-saw that weirdo w-w-werewolf on the w-wing!" Jake pointed out the window.

Everyone looked out the window, but didn't see anything. "Jake… Are you sure you're not over-dosing on the sugar?" A gang member, Jeff, asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, did the turbulence rattle your brain or something?" Another gang member, Brick, scoffed.

"Yeah, I don't see anything out there!" Another gangster, Louie, sneered.

"I'm telling ya, I saw something out there!" Jake stammered.

"Ah, you're probably just tired," Downey scoffed. "Get some rest, man. You're gonna need energy if you're gonna beat the heck out of Puggsy,"

"I still saw something," Jake sneered but leaned back in his chair, deciding to listen to the gang leader. The rest of the gang members decided to get some rest as well, except for Downey, who decided to stay awake and keep an eye on Edward Jr. to make sure he didn't pull anything against them… plus, he was too hyped up on getting revenge.

None of them knew that a certain werewolf was on top of the plane, holding on tightly, preparing to throttle them once they landed. _Don't worry, Pugs! I'll save ya, _Fangface thought. _And when I get a hold of those creeps… ooh, I'll mess them up so bad, it'll make Jason Voorhees' work look friendly! …My gosh, where did THAT dark thought come from?_

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: Why didn't Edward Jr. tell Luca about their dad? And will the others catch up to Puggsy and Fangface?

Please review to find out. Flame if you have a death-wish.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Some Answers

_**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! **_

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

**Fangface the second: I'm glad you liked Luca. Can't wait for the next chapter of YOUR story!**

**Disclaimer: All original Fangface characters belong to the Ruby-Spears Production Co., who on this very date (September 9****th****) aired the first episode of their best characters ever made.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 8

Getting Some Answers

Biff, Kim, Toni, and Fangpuss sat in silence, staring up at the sky in the direction where the plane had taken off… taking two of their friends with them. "So… now what?" Toni asked.

"Now… we go after them," Biff replied, shifting the gears and turning the car around.

"But, how? We don't even know where they're going!" Kim said.

"No, but we're going to find out. That plane couldn't have landed on its own- someone in that old control-tower had to have given it clearance to land, and turned on those visual approach slope indicators,"

"Yeah, and those large poles with blinking red lights on them!" Toni added.

"Um, Toni? Those are the slope indicators." Kim said.

"…Oh."

Kim turned to Biff. "So, whoever radioed that plane to land…"

"Should still be in the control-tower," Biff finished, driving toward the control-tower as fast as he could…

…Just in time to see someone sneaking out the door. "Look! There they are!"

The stranger gasped once he saw the approaching head-lights, and began to run as fast as he could, but he knew he couldn't out-run the car so he ran into the hangar. Fangpuss snarled and leaped out of the car, chasing the stranger into the hangar, while Biff stopped the car and the rest of them climbed out.

*Whack! Pow! Bam! Bonk!*

"Ow! Hey, let go! Yow!" A boy's voice shouted. "HELP! SOME RABID DOG IS ATTACKING ME!"

The others watched as Fangpuss pulled the stranger out of the hangar by the ankle with is teeth, growling and jerking. "Nice work, Fangpuss!" Kim said.

Biff grabbed the boy by the shirt-collar. He had dark skin, wavy black hair, and wore a light-blue T-shirt, an old pair of jeans, white sneakers, and a gold medallion with a lion on it, and he was about Biff and Kim's age, it seemed. "Where are they going?" Biff demanded, giving the boy a nasty glare.

"I-I don't know w-w-w-what you're t-talking about!" The boy replied, his voice stuttering.

Biff shook him. "Yes you do! Now, tell us… or would you rather have Fangpuss get the answer out of you?"

"Ga goo (grr) ra ni!" Fangpuss snarled.

"Yeah, what HE said!" Toni added, referring to Fangpuss.

The boy gulped. "A-Alright! They're h-heading to E-England! Edward Jr. h-has family there, and-" he began to say.

"Who's Edward Jr.?" Kim demanded.

"H-He's some upper-class kid. He c-came to school here l-last f-fall, a-and b-blackmailed m-me into h-helping him c-catch some kids and a w-w-w-" He paused, and took a deep breath. "A w-w-were-w-w-wolf. He told me to h-hideout in that t-tower t-tonight, a-after we h-hacked into the c-control system and got it r-r-r-running, and told me t-that after I hear the f-flight, 'Bat-Wing 091' radio in and ask f-for c-clearance t-to land, I h-had t-to d-do s-so, t-then shut e-everything d-down and get the h-heck o-out. That's all I know, I s-swear! P-Please don't s-sick your f-furry death-hound on me…"

"You said he black-mailed you so you would help him… what were you hiding?" Toni asked.

"Dude, it's a p-personal secret! W-W-What makes you think I'm gonna tell you guys?"

"Ah. Good point."

"You said he has family in England…" Biff said, becoming thoughtful. "Does he have a father?"

"H-He never said. He j-just said he t-told his m-mom he a-and his little b-brother would be c-coming home t-this month. I-I asked him about h-his dad once, b-but he said h-he didn't want t-to t-talk about it,"

"Anything else?" Kim asked.

The boy shook his head. "He only t-told me his p-plan on k-kidnapping some k-kids and g-going to England." he then looked at them, curiously. "Say, you guys w-w-wouldn't happen t-to be t-those kids he w-was talking about, w-w-would you?"

"As a matter of fact, we are… and Edward Jr. just made off with one of our friends…"

"And our werewolf friend is stowing-away on that plane to rescue him." Biff finished.

"Wait… y-you mean there's ANOTHER o-one?" The boy gasped, looking at Fangpuss. "H-He wasn't after t-this f-ferocious little hairball?"

"Gah! Ra ni ga goo ga (grr)?" Fangpuss snapped.

"Yeah, who are you calling a hairball?" Toni repeated.

"C'mon, guys. We've got to tell the police, then book the earliest flight to England, pronto!" Biff said.

"W-W-Well, g-good luck!" The boy said, standing up to run-

-but was yanked back by Toni. "Oh, no you don't! You helped get Puggsy kidnapped, so YOU'RE coming with US!" she snarled.

"Yea! Ra ga goo ga!" Fangpuss added.

"Ah, d-dang… how come I always end up w-w-with the n-nuts?" the boy muttered.

They climbed into the Wolf Buggy and sped down the rode, back into town. "By the way, what's your name?" Kim asked the boy.

"Friends c-call me S-Stutz, b-because I have a s-stuttering p-problem."

"Really? 'Didn't notice," Toni said, sarcastically.

They pulled up at the police station minutes later, and Stutz began to tremble. "H-Hey, look, I-I know w-w-what I did w-w-was w-w-w-wrong, b-but I'm telling ya, I-I'm innocent! I-I'm j-just a b-big of victim a-as y-you guys a-are-"

"Can it!"

"Okay."

They ran into the police station, and immediately the cops surrounded them again. "Hey, look who's back!" one officer exclaimed, then looked over their shoulders. "Say, where's your wolf-friend?"

"He's in trouble, along with Puggsy. Where's Richard?" Kim asked.

"Right here," Richard said, walking into the room. "What's this about Puggsy being in trouble?"

Biff and Kim looked at each other, realizing they hadn't figured out how to tell Richard the news. Toni then stepped up, taking in a deep breath. "Sir, you may want to sit down…" she said.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Meanwhile, on the plane…_

Luca stepped into the cockpit, where Edward Jr. was standing between the two pilots who flew the plane. One was a Caucasian man with a thick, brown beard, wearing a gray and orange cap with a green bass on it and sunglasses, and the other looked just like him but with a black beard. "What do you want, Luca?" Edward Jr. asked, his tone sounding bored.

"I just want to talk," Luca replied.

"About what?"

"Eh, nothing special, just want to have a little conversation to pass the… time…" Edward Jr. had turned and given him a suspicious glance, which made Luca pause. "…that's all."

"No one just takes in conversation this late at night for anything, and I can tell there's something _personal _that you want to talk about. …And don't say otherwise, because I can see it in your eyes, little brother."

Luca gulped. "I-I just wanted to know why D-Dad's in prison…"

Edward Jr. grabbed his jacket collars, pulling him forward. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"T-That Puggsy k-kid! Backbiter threw him in the c-cargo h-hold and-"

"What were you doing back there? I told you to stay in First Class!"

"I-I got bored! I decided to check out the cargo hold during the flight here, but lost track of time and fell asleep!"

Edward Jr. cursed under his breath and released his brother. "Did he say anything ELSE about dad?"

"He said… that he tried to kidnap a couple of his friends- like he used to do, only he had a gang-leader named Snake to help him out." He then stared his brother straight in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me he was in prison?"

Edward Jr. took in a deep breath, his expression calm again. "I didn't want you to worry, that's all. …And it would be best if you didn't tell Mom, either."

"You mean, SHE doesn't know?"

"No, and it would be wise that she didn't. Otherwise, we'll never see Dad again. Unless, you don't WANT to see him again…"

"No, no! I do, I do!"

"Good. Now, get back in your seat… and I suggest you keep away from that Puggsy kid,"

"O-Okay." Luca began to walk out, but paused. "Edward?"

"What?"

"Are… are we going to end up in jail, too? For kidnapping Puggsy?"

Edward Jr. laughed. "Of course not, Luca! We're just going to do what Dad always did- kidnap someone and give them a luxurious place to stay until we get the money. Then we'll let them go, unharmed."

Luca nodded and turned to walk out again… but once again paused. "But… he's already been harmed. Won't we get in trouble for that?"

"Oh, no… WE didn't harm him. Those rapscallions in 2nd class did. We're completely innocent, so they'll get the blame,"

"Yeah, about that- what are they doing on the plane, anyway?"

"Eh, they're friends of Backbiter's, and they wanted to tag-along,"

"But-"

"Ah, enough questions. We've got a long trip ahead of us, so go rest. I'll answer the rest of your questions after we land."

Luca sighed and nodded, then walked out. He sat down in first-class… which was only just two seats for him and his brother, and not all that roomy. He decided to go sit in 2nd class, wondering if he could get any information out of those other kids, but paused when he heard a soft *_thump*_, coming from the door. He went to open it-

-But it flew open by itself, and he fell back when a large, furry creature swung in, growling and snarling. "(grr) Where's Pugs?" he snarled, then grabbed Luca by the shirt-collar. "(grr) Where is he? (snarl)"

"Uh, um-" Luca stammered.

"Luca! What's going on out there?" Edward Jr.'s voice shouted from the cockpit.

"Uh, nothing! Someone just forgot to secure the plane door and it flew open!" He motioned Fangface to hide- namely, shoving him in the lavatory, then shutting the plane door. "I got it taken care of!" He paused, hoping his brother would buy it. When he heard him snapping at one of the pilots about 'the cheap, poorly-maintained hunk-o-junk', he relaxed, then opened the door to the lavatory-

-being yanked in by Fangface. "(grr) Alright, you little mugger! What did you do with Pugs? (snarl)" the werewolf demanded.

"Okay, one: I'm not a mugger! Two: He's in the cargo hold, being guarded by Backbiter."

"(grr) I'll take care of him, easily. (grr) Easily," He let go of Luca and stepped out of the lavatory.

"Wait! Don't go out there?"

"(grr) Yeah? Why not?" Fangface pulled back the curtain that separated First Class from Second Class… seeing a bunch of sleeping gang-members in every row.

"That's why," Luca whispered, then grabbed Fangface's arm and pulled him back into the lavatory. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Fangface, and I'm here to save my best-buddy, (grr)"

"You're friends with Puggsy? Wow, he never said he had a _werewolf_ for a friend,"

"(grr) Well, now you know." he grabbed Luca again, and glared into his eyes. "(grr) Now, take me to him, or I'll… (snarl)"

"Okay, okay, no need to get feisty. …You'll probably need me to get past Backbiter, anyway."

"(grr) Oh, please. I could take on that over-grown pussy-cat with one arm behind by back! (snort)"

"Hey, that 'over-grown pussy-cat' is a good friend of mine, and he could rip you to pieces!"

"(grr) I'd like to see him try!"

"Fine. I'll take you to him, and you can get what you 'like'." He opened the door… then gasped.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" Edward Jr. asked, giving Fangface a dark-glance.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Richard sat in his chair, his elbows on his desk as he listened to Biff and Kim's story, trying to remain calm at the thought of his only son being kidnapped by a bunch of gang members and an upper-class young man who no doubt wanted to hurt him (and worse), but it wasn't easy. He had a dark-yet-worried look in his eyes, and his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles started to pale, and his teeth slightly grinded in the inside of his mouth… all this because of the mixture of anger and concern that welled up inside him at the thought of what might happen to Puggsy.

"…And now Fangface is on that plane, trying to rescue Puggsy!" Kim finished.

"Where are they heading?" Richard demanded, though he tried to keep his tone steady.

"England, at least that's what this stuttering-stoop told us," Toni said, pushing Stutz forward.

_ENGLAND? _Richard thought, every fuse in his head blowing as he gaped. "You mean… a bunch of snotty wannabe gangsters and a stuck-up rich kid are taking MY SON out of the country?" he slammed his fist on his desk, startling the teens.

"Y-Yeah… We're going to book a flight to England to catch up to them," Biff said.

"Book a flight? Ha! By the time you do, they'll already be there! No, we're getting you on a flight WITHOUT any exceptions!"

"H-How are you g-going to d-do that, s-sir?" Stutz asked.

"I'll show you. Get in your car, and I'll round up the other officers. I'll meet you at the airport in five minutes."

The teens nodded and ran back out to the Wolf Buggy, driving to the airport. Toni looked back, arching an eyebrow. "That guy looked familiar…" she said.

"Duh, he's the Chief of Police. Everyone knows him," Stutz said.

"No, I mean… I think I've met him before." she sighed and rubbed her head. "I just don't know where…"

"Maybe you'll figure it out if you stick around here," Kim suggested. "I'm sure Barbara will need someone to help calm her down,"

"Who's she?"

"Richard's wife, and Puggsy's mom."

Toni scratched her head. _Why the heck do these people sound familiar? _she wondered, then shook her head. "No way. I'm not going to stick around and play the role of the sympathetic friend. I'm coming too!"

"What about your aunt and uncle? Won't they get worried?" As soon as she asked it, Kim remembered the dysfunctional household, then wondered if they cared about Toni at all.

"Nah. They won't even notice I'm gone. Heck, I could get hit by a train and be all over the news, and they'd STILL be too busy yelling at each other and breaking stuff. Me leaving the country won't matter to them,"

"Okay… but it's going to be dangerous," Biff said.

"Pfft. Bring it on… I want to get back at those goons for trying to mug me, anyway- by making sure every single one of them faces the electric chair!"

Stutz arched an eyebrow at Toni. "You s-sure are an a-aggressive b-boy," he said.

"I'm a GIRL."

"Oops. S-Sorry…"

_Toni's a GIRL? _Fangpuss thought, cocking his head to the side.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Edward, wait!" Luca cried, running up to his brother as he dragged a bound-up Fangface to 2nd class, where a bunch of awakened gang-members stood, holding up bats, rocks, and other things to hit the werewolf with. "We don't have to kill him! He just wants Puggsy! Let him go!"

"(grr) Yeah, yeah! Let me go!" Fangface repeated, thrashing in Edward Jr.'s grip.

Edward Jr. turned sharply and gave Luca a dark look. "Let. Him. _Go_?" he questioned with a sneer. "You want me to release this beast- this ugly creature who helped get our father thrown in prison- so he can sabotage our plan and get US thrown in prison? …I think not."

Downey stepped up, pulling out his gun. "I say, we shoot him in the head and throw his body off the plane!" he said, an evil grin on his face, and his gang members cheered in agreement.

"I say, we rip out his fang and cut out his own heart with it!" Jake proclaimed, and the gang-members cheered at his idea as well.

"I say, we let him go!" Fangface suggested. The gang members began to cheer, then paused and glared at the werewolf.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be that harsh," Edward Jr. said, grinning darkly. "I want a clean-kill for him, so I can take back his pelt as a trophy for my father," he then took out a knife, holding it up to Fangface's throat. "A swift slice here should kill him instantly, without ruining his coat TOO much…"

"Ooh, ooh! You don't want MY coat! (grr) I'll clash with everything! (snarl) I'm a summer… you seem more like a winter! It won't mix! (grr) Won't mix, won't mix!"

"Shut up! I want to enjoy this…"

"WAIT!" Luca cried, pulling his brother back. "Look… w-we could totally USE him! We could hold him for ransom, too!"

Downey sneered. "Ransom? Who said anything about a ransom?" he scoffed. "We're out to KILL this mangy were-mutt, AND his stupid friends!"

"K-Kill?" Luca turned to Edward Jr. "B-But, you said…"

"I know what I said, brother." Edward Jr. said, calmly. "He meant we'll KILL them if they give us any trouble- not literately 'kill', just metaphorically," he gave the gang-members a cold glance, mentally telling them to play along. "Isn't that right, boys?"

"Uh yeah/sure/yep, that's right/heh heh, yeah," Most of the gang members said nervously. Downey sneered, but shrugged… he could tell Edward Jr. was just covering up for his brother.

"I like your idea anyway, Luca. People will probably pay by the truck-load to get THIS beast back,"

"Great! Then, I'll just take him to the cargo-hold-" Luca began, grabbing Fangface, but Edward Jr. stopped him.

"No… I don't want the two of them together- they might escape easier." he turned to a couple gang-members. "Lock up the werewolf in the lavatory- apparently Luca believes that's a suitable hiding spot for him,"

"(grr) No way!" Fangface snapped, thrashing in the two gang-members grip. "Let me go! (grr) Let me see him! (snarl) I swear, if you-"

*SLAM!*

They shut the werewolf inside the lavatory. Edward Jr. shoved his brother up to First Class, forcing him into his seat. "This time, stay here," he said coldly, then walked off.

As soon as his brother was out of sight, Luca crawled over to the lavatory. "Don't worry, Fangface," he whispered. "I'll make sure you see Puggsy- BEFORE we land,"

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Apparently, Luca's no half-wit when it comes to his brother's plans… but will he be able to help them? And will the others catch up to their friends? And why does Puggsy and his parents seem familiar to Toni? And how will Barbara react to the news? Please review, but don't flame unless you want to suffer the threats in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Conversation of two halves

Well, it's been a couple weeks since my last update, but here's a new chapter! Also, note: this story may be darker than the show (in case you haven't noticed), or it may not, depending on how it goes.

**Reviewer Thanks**

Fangface the second: Nice work on the latest chapter of your story, too ;) …wait, did you say 50 combos? Whoa.

And, of course, we have THIS little kill-joy… Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. …Except my OC! :D

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 9

Fangface Has A Conversation With Himself

I would like to say that Barbara took the news of her son's kidnapping well.

I would like to say that she remained calm, keeping a cool head as she and the rest of the teenagers thought up a plan.

…But, if I said that, I would be lying.

"_MY SON'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SOME SLEAZY CREEP AND A BUNCH OF GANG MEMBERS?" _Barbara shouted at the top of her lungs, her face turning red with both shock and anger, and she clenched her fists so tight that the others were worried the wooden spoon she held in her hand would break in half.

They had stopped by the house to tell Puggsy's mom the bad news. Being his mother, she had the right to know if something drastic happened to her son, and they figured she would take it calmly since she had seen and read news reports about the dangers the young group of teenagers had encountered over the past couple years, since they never heard about her calling to see if everyone was alright and what happened (like the rest of their parents would do). …But, apparently any terrifying experience they've went through that had been on the news possibly freaked her out, the gang now knew, after seeing her reaction in person.

"D-Don't worry, Barbara," Biff said, a bit nervous after Barbara's meltdown. "Fangface is going after them as we speak, and we're heading to the airport to get a plane to England, where they're heading…"

"They're going… all the way… to ENGLAND?" Barbara gasped, dropping the spoon. After a brief pause, she faced the others. "Well, what are you standing around HERE, for? C'mon, we've GOT to get to England!"

"We?" Kim questioned.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You don't think I'm going to sit back and hold my breath and let YOU kids hunt down those crooks alone, are you? Now, lets go!"

The others looked at each other, shrugged, and ran out the door, where they saw Barbara already sitting in the front of the Wolf Buggy, ready to go. "Gosh, I wish my aunt and uncle cared that much," Toni said to herself.

Climbing into the car, they sped off down the street toward the air-port. "B-By the w-w-way, h-how is R-R-Richard going t-to get us o-on a p-plane?" Stutz asked as they drove.

"Knowing my husband, he'll probably do something…" Barbara began to say, but paused when they looked ahead, seeing a few squad cars parked in front of the airport, lights flashing. "…Like this." she sighed and shook her head.

Parking the Wolf Buggy along the curb, the others rushed to the front of the airport, where they met Richard. "Just in time. I got a plane reserved for you," he told them, and lead them inside, past the security gates and check-ins.

"How…?" Kim began to ask, but Richard raised his hand to silence her.

"Trust me, Kim. When you're a police officer and your son's being taken outside the country, you'd tend to use your power of authority to get what you need." He then looked at Barbara. "Honey? What are you…?"

"Going to go find our son, that's what." Barbara replied before her husband could finish.

Richard opened his mouth to protest, but only sighed and shrugged. Knowing his wife, he knew nothing could change her mind in a situation like this. "Alright, then." They approached the boarding terminal, just then. "Good luck, kids- and dear- and be careful!"

"Wait, aren't you going to come with and help us arrest those creeps?" Toni asked.

"I would give anything in the world to go along and beat those son-nappers to a bloody pulp… but since they're outside the country, I don't have that authority, so I'll need YOU guys to drag them back for me. In the meantime, I'll be searching the neighborhoods for any suspicious characters who might know about these gangsters, and even question the ones we have in prison now. …Until you guys get back, good luck." With that and a salute, Richard was off, and everyone boarded the plane.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Puggsy paced around the cargo hold, trying to figure out a way to get out. He was sure there was possibly something in the crates that he could use, but knew it would be difficult to get them open, seeing they were bolted shut, and even if he could easily get them open there was the exception of Backbiter, who would no doubt turn him into a scratching-post if he so much attempted to open one. "What are all these crates for, anyway?" he found himself asking himself aloud.

"You got me, (hiss)." Backbiter replied, not knowing the question wasn't directed to him. "Those rich-kids are _always _finding something to carry onto planes. (hiss) Probably just some imported merchandise or something they bought with their ridiculously large allowance."

Puggsy arched an eyebrow at him. "I take it you've traveled with them, before."

"Eh, only when Luca goes along."

Puggsy rubbed his chin, figuring out a plan. "He DID say you both were friends… how'd that happen?"

The were-cat shrugged. "Met in the park, we hung out a little, yadda yadda the kid grew attached to me… nothing big. I know that kid, Downy, too, but he only has me do favors for him when I'm in town. Not much of a bond, there."

"Uh-huh… Does Luca know what's in these crates?"

"He knows as much as I do: nothing."

Puggsy nodded, eyeing the crate curiously. "Weird… and you guys have never tried to bustify one open, or anything?"

"Pfft. Why would we? It's probably just junk his brother bought."

"Just junk… or something valuable you could cash in?"

The cat-creature itched his head, curiosity becoming him, and he strolled over and observed a crate Puggsy was eyeing. "(hiss) I guess one peek couldn't hurt…" He began ripping off the top.

…While Puggsy slammed his shoulder against a stack of crates next to them, making them fall onto the cat-creature, pinning him to the floor. _Hey, it worked! _he thought, then made a break for the entrance.

"HEY! You little, son of a…"

"It's like they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat'!" Puggsy joked, then snuck through the doorway…

…freezing when he saw the gang-members still on the plane. _Almost forgot about THESE twerps. _Luckily for him, most of them were asleep, while the rest were lounging around, talking to each other, or looking out the windows, not paying any attention to him. But, he knew it was only a matter of seconds before someone spotted him… or Backbiter got his wind back and came after him. He looked around, searching for a place to hide…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

*Bam!*

_Try again… I gotta try again!_

*Bam!*

_One more try… Just one more try!_

*BAM!*

"QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" someone shouted outside, pounding their fist on the door.

Fangface sat down, taking in a few deep breaths. He had been trying to break the door down for almost an hour, but apparently Edward Jr. had it custom-made to keep strong creatures like himself trapped in the small lavatory. Standing up again and running toward the door, he slammed his shoulder against it again. _This time for sure! _he thought, determined.

*Bam!*

He fell back, his shoulder aching and the door still not having a single dent in it. _Or… maybe not. _He sighed and leaned his head back. "Oh, man… (grr) What am I going to do?" he asked.

'_Well, first of all, you could try breaking out of the ropes before trying to break the door down!' _A voice inside his head scoffed. _'Second, see if there's any cooling-cream inside that little cabinet. My shoulder is aching!'_

Fangface looked around. "Huh? Who said that? (grr) Who's there?"

'_It's me, Fangs, your human half… and common sense.'_

"I have a human half?"

'_I guess Biff and Kim haven't told YOU yet, huh? Well, they told me about YOU… now I'm freaking out! …I'm in your subconscious.'_

"(snarl) My _what_?"

'_Your mind… I think. Here, just a sec, let me find a way out (it's kinda dark in here)…'_

Fangface shook his head. "(grr) I must've been hit harder by those twerps than I thought. (snarl) I'm starting to hear things!"

"If you were, I'd be hearing them too! …Wouldn't I?" A voice said next to him, and he turned to see a nearly-transparent boy with curly brown hair, wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a red baseball cap… just like his! It was Fangs- er, well, an illusion of Fangs, anyway. "Wow, you're more ferocious in person!"

"Ooh, ooh! Who are you, and how did you get here? (snarl)"

"Like I said before, I'm your human half, and I'm here because YOUR daring act of rescue got us stuck in here! As long as we're together, I'm in the same place as you… darn it."

Fangface closed his eyes. "Great, now I'm imagining some lanky teenager is here, talking to me!"

The Fangs-illusion scowled. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…"

"(grr) Wait a minute… if you're my human half, how come I've never met you before? Huh? Huh?"

"Ooh, ooh, I always wondered the same thing. I didn't find out I was a creepy were- I mean, 'you', until I noticed our cousin was one, too! …I still shudder at that thought."

"You mean Fangpuss? (grr)"

"Yeah, him… the little werewolf who changes into Baby Fangs."

"(snort) Baby Fangs? I don't remember Baby Fangs!"

"And I never remembered Fangpuss… until I found him sitting on my head."

Fangface leaned back, his thoughts in a frenzy. _I have a human half? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Pugs tell me? …Why didn't Mom or Dad tell me? _he wondered.

"Yeah… I'm wondering the same things," Fangs sighed. Now that he and Fangface knew about each other, they could hear one another's thoughts.

"What the…? How did you know what I'm thinking? (snarl)" Fangface demanded.

Fangs shrugged. "I don't know… Can you hear MY thoughts? Huh? Can ya?"

Fangface thought… then arched an eyebrow. "You think I'm a creepy-looking WHAT? (grr)"

"Oops! Sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that!" He then cleared his throat. "So… got a plan?"

"(grr) Well, after I get out of these ropes, I'm gonna break down that door, mangle those stupid kids who kidnapped my best pal, and then we're turning this plane around and going home! (grr)" He then flexed his muscles, making the ropes break.

Fangs gulped. "Um… how about if you just break free of the ropes, we find _our _best pal, and we just scram?"

"How would we do THAT? (grr) Jump off the plane while it's still flying? No offense, but I think Pugs already tried that… It didn't work out. (grr) Didn't work out." He stepped back, preparing to charge at the door again.

Fangs rolled his eyes. "I meant AFTER the plane landed. …Ooh, ooh, and how about you just _unlock the door _rather than break it down?"

Fangface paused, noticing the lock on the door, seeing that the switch was on the inside and that he could easily get out. "Ooh, ooh… didn't see THAT, before." he gave an embarrassed chuckle, then turned the lock. "Alright, now lets go get our buddy and beat those creeps! (grr)"

"Ha, you can do that! I'm not facing THOSE goons!" With that, Fangs faded and went back into Fangface's unconsciousness.

The werewolf rolled his eyes. _Wimp. _he thought.

'_I heard that!' _came Fangs' reply.

_Whatever… Just pipe down, so I can concentrate on-_

'_Shh! Hold on! I hear someone coming!'_

Fangface listened, hearing footsteps. Quickly, he went over to the corner, holding his hands behind his back to make it look like he was still tied-up, just in time for Jake to step in. "Who are you talking to?" the gang-member asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Um… myself." Fangface replied (ironically, it was true).

The gang-member rolled his eyes. "Nut-case…" he then shut the door.

'_Whew! That was TOO close!' _Fangs said.

_C'mon, lets go find Pugs already! _Fangface thought, running toward the door…

…But, as soon as he was close enough, it swung open and smacked him in the head!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Backbiter swung the door open, snarling and alarming the gang-members. "What is it, Backbiter?" Downy asked.

"Where is he? (hiss)" Backbiter growled, completely ticked-off. "Where's that little runt?"

Edward Jr. stepped into the aisle, hearing the commotion. "Let me guess: he escaped." he said, sneering.

"The little $$$$$$ hit me with a stack of crates. (hiss) I saw him come out here. Now, where is he? (hiss)"

"We didn't see him," Downy said, then turned to the other gang members who were still awake. "DID we?" They shook their heads, shrugging.

Edward Jr. clenched his fists. "Find him. If he's anywhere on this plane, he should be visible." he turned to Backbiter. "Check the cargo-hold again… make sure your eyes didn't trick you." Backbiter sneered, but obeyed. Edward Jr. turned and headed for first-class. _If he thinks he can escape so easily… he's __**wrong**__. _he thought, darkly. He passed the lavatory, seeing that the door was still locked, and was glad that at least ONE of his captives were still in their place.

The gang-members checked everywhere. One of them even checked one of the baggage-holds above the seats! "What makes you think Puggsy could fit in there?" Downy asked the gang-member, sneering. "What do you think he looks like, Tom Thumb?" he slapped the gang-member upside the head. "Look somewhere else!"

Of course, if Downy had let the gang member keep searching the baggage-holds, they would have found him near the back.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Not really one of my BEST chapters, but hey, it's clever enough to lead to THESE questions: Who knocked Fangface out with the door? How long can Puggsy stay hidden? And will the others catch up to them in time?

Please review. Do not flame, though constructive criticism will be allowed.


	10. Chapter 10: Escapified

Well, sorry for the wait. I've been busy with my other fics, but here's the next chapter!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: Don't worry, Puggsy will be okay… maybe. Lol, and I hope to read a new chapter of your story soon, too!

Tracker78: I was always wondered what it would be like if Fangs and Fangface knew about each other, so I couldn't resist putting it in. I'm glad you like it!

Disclaimer: All original Fangface characters belong to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. I only own the characters made up of my own imagination… yes, even the bad ones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 10

Escapified

"Oh, crap!" Luca cursed silently, quickly slipping into the lavatory and shutting the door behind him, then knelt down beside Fangface as the werewolf rubbed his snout. "Sorry, Fangface! I didn't think you'd be right next to the door!"

"Ooh, ooh! Haven't you ever heard of knocking? (grr)" Fangface growled, glaring at Luca.

"I saw Jake look in here, and he thought he heard you talking to someone, and I assumed it was Puggsy,"

"(grr) Puggsy? Why?"

Luca gave the werewolf a smile. "Because… he escaped! Backbiter came out, roaring something about him sneaking out of the cargo hold!" his smile faded. "I thought he was with you, and came in to check before my brother and those gang-members could."

_Pugs escaped? Alright! _Fangface thought, smiling. "(grr) Well, what are we waiting for? (snort) Lets find him before those creeps do! (grr) Find him, find him!"

"Uh, I think you're missing one teeny-tiny detail, wolf-boy: If my brother sees you, he'll gut you like a fish and make a rug out of your pelt!"

"But I've got to see my buddy somehow! (grr)"

"The only way we could look for him is if you were invisible! If anyone lays eyes on you, it's curtains!"

Suddenly, something happened that no one would ever thought would happen before: A light bulb appeared over Fangface's head. "But what if I _wasn't_ me? (snarl)" He then reached into his cap, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil and drawing a picture…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toni sat next to Barbara, a little tense being near the woman as she clenched her fists, and even though her lips remained sealed and calm she could hear her teeth grinding behind them. But when she wasn't feeling nervous about what kind of homicidal plot the woman had in store for her son's kidnappers, she was feeling curious. _She looks so familiar… like I've met her before. _Toni thought. _It's so weird… I feel like I've met Puggsy's family before, but I have no memory of how or why. I've never seen them on the news, and I don't recall seeing any of them in town before… _she rubbed her head as it began to ache. _Man, this is confusing…_

She looked to the other side of her at Stutz, who took the window-seat and was chewing his nails as he looked out and down at the dark ground below, and it became obvious that the boy had a fear of flying. "A-A-Are w-w-we t-there y-yet?" Stutz asked.

"We just took off an hour ago," Kim said. She and Biff were sitting in the row across the isle.

"And it's a six-hour flight, so…" Biff added.

Stutz groaned, pulling his knees up to his chest and shaking. Fangpuss looked at him, cocking his head to the side. _He kinda reminds me of Fangs… _he thought, then sighed sadly at the thought of his cousin, wondering if he was alright.

"Don't worry, Fangpuss," Kim said, rubbing the young werewolf's head. "We'll find them…"

"…And throttle my son's kidnappers while we're at it," Barbara added, her eyes still glaring into the distance.

_Wow… so THAT'S where Puggsy gets his attitude from. _Fangpuss thought.

"I hope we'll be able to catch up to them in time," Biff said, sighing. "Lord knows what kind of mishap they're going through right now,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He's gone!" Luca cried out, running back to first-class, where he saw Edward Jr. talking to a couple of gang-members.

"Who's gone?" One gang-member, Danny, asked.

"The werewolf! I looked in the lavatory, searching for Puggsy, but there was no one in there!"

The other gang-member, Bobby, widened his eyes. "You don't think that Puggsy let him out, do you?" he asked.

"Don't be absurd," Edward Jr. sneered. "Puggsy has no idea that his werewolf-friend is on the plane. …Unless they've already found each other,"

"What do we do?" Luca asked.

"Keep searching! They should still be on this plane… unless they decided to commit suicide and jump out."

Luca and the two gang-members turned to leave, but Danny paused and faced Edward Jr. "What if they DID commit suicide?" he asked.

"GO!"

With a yelp, Danny rushed out, helping the rest of the gang-members search the plane. Luca assisted them as well, searching near the back with a tall, lanky teenager. "C'mon, lets head to the cargo hold," he whispered, motioning him to follow.

They snuck into the cargo-hold, where they saw Backbiter, Downy, and Jake searching the area. "No sign of him," Jake said, stepping out from behind a couple of crates.

"Damn it! How hard is it to find a short, ugly dirt-bag?" Downy snapped.

"No so hard, (hiss)" Backbiter said, then pointed at Downy. "I see one now!"

Downy glared. "Just keep looking, you over-grown kitten," he then faced Luca. "And what do you want?"

"The werewolf escaped. Edward Jr. wants us to keep an eye out for him- he thinks he may be looking for Puggsy," Luca replied.

"Double damn it! First the guy who jailed my brother disappears, and now that mangy werewolf?"

"(grr) You're not so dashing yourself, twerp!" The tall lanky teenager next to Downy snapped, then gasped and covered his mouth.

"Who are you calling a twerp, you-" Downy faced the teenager, then arched an eyebrow. "Hey… who ARE you, anyway?"

"He's, um… One of the flight-attendants!" Luca replied, quickly. "He was in the cockpit with the pilots, until Edward Jr. told him to assist us in the search."

Jake sneered, eyeing the 'flight-attendant'. "Oh, yeah? Well, if you're a flight attendant, where's your uniform?" he asked suspiciously, pointing at his white T-shirt, blue jeans, and red cap.

"Um… it's at the cleaners." The 'flight-attendant' replied. "I was late for the flight and, uh, forgot to pick it up!"

"Yeah? I'm not buying it…"

"Hey, you can question him later!" Luca snapped. "If we don't find that werewolf and his brute of a friend ASAP, my brother is going to toss us off the plane! Now, keep looking!" He and Jake glared at each other, until the gang-member turned and continued searching. Luca and the 'flight attendant' went near the back, then pulled him down and whispered, "Nice alibi, Fangs."

"Ooh, ooh, thanks. But do you think they'll keep buying it?" Fangs asked.

"I hope so, otherwise…"

Luca was then interrupted by one of the pilots' voice over the intercom: "Attention, passengers, we'll be landing in London, England within five minutes, and the weather's a nice 67 degrees. I'm going to ask you remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Please put your seats in their upright positions, and dispose of any trash you have in your isle. Thank you for choosing 'Bat-Wing Air', and have a nice day,"

"C'mon, lets keep watch near the exits in case that pip-squeak tries to slip by," Downy said to Jake, and the two of them left.

"We'll keep looking back here!" Fangs called to them, but they paid no attention to him.

Backbiter eyed Fangs. "I never saw him get on the plane…" he said to Luca.

"How would you know who was on the plane? Eddy sent you into the city ahead of time!" Luca scoffed. "C'mon, we've got some searching to do!"

Backbiter gave Fangs one more suspicious glance, then turned and started looking near the front of the cargo hold. Luca gave Fangs a wink and continued 'searching', while the tall teenager walked around the other side of a stack of crates, leaning against them and letting out a deep breath. _I sure hope Pugs is alright… wherever he is. _he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was as if he were a magician trying to complete an escape-act, wedged inside a tight space with little air and surrounded by darkness. If it wasn't for Fangface shoving him into small objects all the time, Puggsy would have panicked and caught claustrophobia, thereby ruining his 'escape-act' and being thrown to the mercy of those gang-members and the son of a vampire… that is, if any of them showed mercy, let alone knew the definition of it.

_Now I know how someone's luggage feels like, _he thought, then began to wonder how long he could remain in the overhead compartment before tension got to him and… _No, don't think about it. The more you think about it, the closer you'll get to cracking and catchifying closet-phobia._

He knew he should have been used to being in a situation like this, after being shoved into a hollow log, fish-bowl, and- most occasionally- Fangface's mouth, but the memories of those tight spaces made the space he was in feel even tighter. He remembered how close he came to catching claustrophobia when they had gotten trapped in an underground mine-shaft- and that space was wider than the others! Perhaps he was just afraid of being underground, and the mine caving in and crushing them… but he knew that wasn't it- it was the lack of air, what it was… the same lack of air he was feeling now…

_Stop thinking about it! _he scolded himself, holding his breath and trying to clear his mind, hoping to relax. He let out a slow breath, trying to keep his mind off the tight situation he was in (no pun intended) and instead focused on how he could get out of it. That's when the problem hit him: how WAS he going to get out? The compartment opened from the outside!

He looked at the switch on the small door, figuring that, if he messed with it a little, he could open it and get out… and be caught by gang-members if he wasn't careful. He then heard a muffled voice coming from the plane's intercom, and though he couldn't hear it clearly from inside the compartment, he did catch the word 'landing', which made him relax a little.

_Just a few more minutes… then I'm home-free! _he thought, and concentrated on that thought only until he felt the plane's turbulence shift, making his ears pop once they changed altitude. He listened to the muffled voices from outside, and from their tones he figured everyone was confused on his sudden disappearance and were still looking for him. _Sounds like I'll have to wait for them to scrammify until I busticate out of here,_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The plane touched down, and though the seatbelt sign was still on, everyone was still out of their seats, searching for Puggsy and Fangface. Luca stepped out of the aisle, looking out a window as the plane came to a stop, then his eyes widened. "H-Hey! There they are!" he shouted. "They got outside! Those punks actually got outside!"

"Where?" Downy demanded, looking out the window.

"I saw them run under the plane!"

Downy turned to the rest of the gang-members. "C'mon, we can't let 'em escape! Lets go!" They ran down the aisle and to the plane's exit, while Luca snuck back into the cargo hold.

"Backbiter, we need you outside- stat!" The cat-creature growled in reply, bounding out of the cargo hold, not noticing Fangs sneaking over and grabbing a lever.

"This lever's stuck!" Fangs said to him, trying to pull the lever that would open the back of the plane.

"Let me try." Luca said, grabbing the lever and pushing it upward, and the hatch opened.

"Ooh, ooh! How did you know how to open it?"

Luca pointed, deadpanned, at a little sign above the lever, which gave directions on how to open it. "Lucky guess."

"Oh."

Luca grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out the hatch, both of them sliding down the slanting bottom door and onto the airline runway. "C'mon, I'll lead you to the police. They'll help you out, while I'll lead the others off your trail…"

"Is that so?" Downy's voice came, and Luca looked back to see the gang-members and Backbiter standing in the hatch, glaring down at them. "Looks like we've got a little double-crosser, boys. …Get him!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy listened to the sound of rushing footsteps, then heard nothing but silence. He counted to ten before messing with the switch, managing to make it click and open up the compartment's door. He pried himself out and fell in the aisle, gasping for breath. "I am never… (gasp) going to take advantage of air again!" he said, then stood up and began running down the empty aisle to the open doorway…

…stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Edward Jr. step out in front of him. "Where do you think you're going, shrimp?" he asked, grabbing Puggsy by the shirt-collar.

"I don't know, but it won't be with you!" He then punched Edward Jr. square in the face with his right-hook, making him stumble back. He then ran past him and through the small airport, rushing past the security checkpoints and sliding down the escalator rails, then out the doors, with Edward Jr. hot in pursuit.

"You can run, boy… but you can't hide!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ah, so close, yet so far…

Please review. Do not flame, unless you want to be shoved off a plane flying at 20,000 feet.


	11. Chapter 11: In Plain Sight

Now lets see how our heroes get out of their mishap.

_Reviewer Thanks_

Tracker78: *takes a bow* I do my best. Thanks for the standing ovation! :D

Disclaimer: Truth is, I don't own Fangface. (clutches heart) …And the truth hurts! Ow.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 11

In Plain Sight

"So… You were planning on duping us, eh?" Downy sneered, approaching Luca as he took out a switchblade. "Turning your back on us and deciding to help this yut out, huh? Well, kid, it looks like you made a big mistake- crossing _my_ gang." The rest of the gang members sneered in agreement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luca scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You don't, huh? Then why the heck are you sneaking off with Puggsy's friend?"

"What? This guy isn't Puggsy's friend!"

"Yes I a- ACK!" Fangs began to say, until Luca elbowed him in the ribs. "Uh, I mean… Who's Puggsy?"

"Don't play dumb," Jake sneered, pointing at Fangs. "You've got the same red hat that werewolf was wearing, and you even sound like him!"

"Werewolf? What werewolf? I'm not a werewolf! Do I _look_ like a werewolf?"

Backbiter stepped up to Fangs, hissing at him and making him freeze. "You SMELL like one… I can sense the scent of your species, (hiss)" the were-cat snarled.

Fangs lifted his arm and took a whiff of himself. "I don't smell anything." He looked at the unconvinced were-cat, nervously. "Heh heh… It must be that new brand of deodorant I'm using."

Downy pointed the switchblade at Luca. "Alright, sap, here's how it's going to be: you hand over the wolf-kid, and we won't skin you alive." he snapped.

"I have a better idea…" Luca sneered, then swung a punch and hit Downy square in the face, then grabbed Fangs' wrist and took off. "RUN!"

Downy shook off his pain, then whipped out his gun, aiming it at Luca. "Son of a…"

Backbiter roared and smacked the gun out of Downy's hand, then picked him up and threw him at the rest of the gang members, making them stumble back, then he took off. "(hiss) Next time, think before you mess with my little buddy!" The were-cat yelled back at the gang members as he ran around the corner, catching up to Fangs and Luca.

"Yikes! Run, Luca! That cat-creature is gaining on us!" Fangs screamed, then Backbiter grabbed him by the back of the shirt, yanking him off the ground. "Augh! He's got me! Help!"

"Backbiter, put him down!" Luca snapped, grabbing Fangs' arm and trying to tug him away from the were-cat.

"Why? We've got to take him to your brother!" Backbiter said. "That's the whole reason we're after him!"

"That's the reason HE'S after him! I'm trying to _help_ him! …And I suggest you do the same!"

"(hiss) Why should I help a werewolf?"

"Because if you don't, some innocent kid's going to get hurt, maybe even killed! And I don't want to go through life with that on my conscience!"

"Yeah, yeah! It'll be hard to sleep at night with THAT on your conscience!" Fangs added, then posed in a begging position. "Oh, please, please, PLEASE let me go! I just want to find my friend and get out of here!"

Backbiter looked at Luca, who glared at him, then rolled his eyes. "Fine," he scoffed, dropping Fangs. "But if your brother catches us-"

"You can worry about that later," Luca sneered. "Right now, we've got to get the police!"

"Man, we're getting the COPS?" Backbiter let out a groan. "Fine, but I need to change first," His form then shifted, and he turned into a human. He was muscular, wore a black sleeveless T-shirt, worn-out jeans, steel-toed boots, a golden necklace with a medallion with a roaring tiger-head engraved on it, and he had a buzz-cut hairstyle and a mustache.

Luca rolled his eyes, then looked at Fangs, who arched an eyebrow. "Tiger needs to change forms when dealing with cops."

"Okay… but why does he look like Mr. T?" Fangs asked Luca.

Tiger then grabbed him by the shirt-collar. "Why do YOU look like Huntz Hall?" he sneered.

"I hear something around that corner!" came a gang-member's voice.

"Why the heck are we standing around for? Lets get going!" Luca snapped, taking off down the sidewalk. Tiger dropped Fangs, then ran after Luca.

"Over here!" Came a gang-members voice again, as they ran around the corner.

"Yipes!" Fangs yelped, then ran off after Luca and Tiger. "Wait for me!"

0o0o0o0o0

Edward Jr. walked down the alley, eyeing the shadows as he looked for Puggsy. A rat scurried by, and he sneered with distaste, wondering why someone would build such a filthy lane. "Where did that little runt go?" he asked himself, looking behind a stack of cardboard boxes. He peered inside a dumpster, holding his breath as he peered in at the rotten garbage, but didn't see a trace of the teenager in the filth. _Well, he's not in there… _he thought. _The location would be too obvious for him to hide, anyway._ He walked out of the alley, looking down both ways of the sidewalk, wondering which way the teenager had gone, then decided to go left first.

…Not knowing that Puggsy had been hiding right under his nose. The teenager popped out from underneath the garbage, taking in a deep breath. _Note to self: find hiding places with more air supply! _Puggsy told himself, climbing out of the dumpster and taking off down the other end of the alley. _I'd better get to the police, before that wacko finds me again!_

Now, if he had ran down the other direction, he would have noticed a familiar friend also running for his life.

0o0o0o0o0

Luca gasped, then grabbed Tiger and Fangs and pulled them into the nearest alley, ducking behind a dumpster. "Get down!" he whispered.

"What? What is it?" Fangs asked, keeping his voice low.

Luca pointed ahead, and they saw Edward Jr. walking down the sidewalk, looking around as if he were searching for something… then looked their way and began crossing the street. _Oh, no… he's found us! _Fangs thought, worriedly. _Now we're doomed for sure!_

"_(grr) Don't worry, I'll handle him! Let me at him! (grr) Let me at him!" _Fangface growled inside Fangs' head, and the teenager clutched his head.

"Not now, Fangface!" Fangs snapped quietly.

"What?" Tiger asked.

Fangs blushed. "N-Nothing…"

"Shh!" Luca hissed at both of them.

They watched as the gang-members ran by, stopping when Edward Jr. approached them. "What are you idiots doing?" Edward Jr. demanded. "You're supposed to be looking for that werewolf and his brute friend!"

"We ARE!" Downy snapped. "And it turns out that stupid cat-creature is on their side, and helped that werewolf and some other kid escape!"

"Then don't stand around, keep- wait… Backbiter helped him escape? With some _other_ kid?"

Downy rolled his eyes irritably. "Yes!"

"I see…" Edward Jr. rubbed his chin. "What did this 'other' kid look like, exactly?"

"Sheesh, I don't know, it was dark! All I could make out was he had black hair, wore a blue flannel jacket and sandals… And, kind to think of it, he mentioned something about being your brother!"

Edward Jr. clenched his fists, though his face remained calm. "Sounds like my brother decided to switch sides." his gaze turned toward the alley, as if he were actually looking at Luca (who cringed) "…He picked the wrong time to cross me." He faced the gang members once again. "Find them. Bring my brother and that werewolf back to me alive. As for Backbiter and Puggsy… do to them what you wish." He then walked away from the gang-members, walking down the alley and passing the dumpster- passing Fangs, Luca, and Tiger. He would have spotted them, if he didn't smack a stack of boxes out of anger and had them fall on the three, covering them and hiding them from his gaze. "Stupid sibling of mine…"

"You heard the classy dude, guys!" Downy called. "We've got some searching to do! …Along with a little blood-spilling if we find Puggsy."

The gang members yelled in agreement, and some of them ran down the sidewalk while the others ran down the alley, passing the boxes that covered their victims. _"(grr) Are they gone? Huh? Are they?" _Fangface mentally asked Fangs.

_I'd better check… _Fangs thought, peeking out from under the box and looking around…

…seeing an old postcard with a picture of the Alps on it, and a full-moon shining over the snowy mountains. You know what THAT means!

_Oh no, not here- _Was the last thing Fangs thought as his mind went blurry and he began to spin underneath the box, transforming into… well, who else?

"Arrroooooooo!" Fangface howled, bursting out the top of the box and looking around. "(grr) Where's Pugs? Where's- uh oh."

The werewolf forgot 2 things: 1) Puggsy wasn't around at the moment and 2) he was surrounded by gang-members… and gave away his hiding spot!

The gang members ran over and pulled away the other boxes, finding Luca and Tiger. "Nice going, lunkhead," Tiger snapped at Fangface.

"Any last words, before we skin you alive?" Downy asked, holding his switchblade up to Luca's throat.

"But, Edward said-" Jake began.

"Shh!"

"(grr) Yeah… How come you're ganging up on us, and letting Pugs get away scot-free?" Fangface asked, pointing across the street.

"Like I'm going to fall for that! Start walking, you freaks!"

"Alright, sure…" Fangface then grabbed Downy's switchblade-hand and then grabbed his shirt-collar, hoisting him in the air and throwing him down the alley and into some trash cans. "After you!"

Tiger then bull-dozed past the other gang-members, clearing an escape path for Luca and Fangface, and they ran down the other end of the alley and down the sidewalk. "C'mon, the bus-station is just a couple blocks this way!" Luca said as they ran. "We can take one to the police station and avoid those gang-members!"

"Are you nuts?" Tiger scoffed. "We don't have _time _to wait for a bus!"

Fangface looked over, seeing a double-decker driving toward them. "(grr) We won't HAVE to wait!" he exclaimed, then grabbed Luca as he ran and jumped at the bus, clinging on to the side of it and climbing on to the top. "All aboard! (grr)"

"Hey, wait up!" Tiger ran and- with cat-creature agility- leaped onto the bus, sitting next to Fangface and Luca. He then grabbed the werewolf by the gruff of the fur, glaring into his eyes as he pulled Luca out of his grasp. "Hands off my pal, fuzz-ball." he then shoved Fangface back.

"(grr) Well, excuse _me _for helping!"

"Knock it off, guys!" Luca snapped. "We're not out of trouble yet."

The gang members watched the bus drive by, with their escapees on it. "Dang it! They got away!" A gang-member, Eric, snapped.

"Now what do we do, Downy?" Another gang member, Jack, asked.

Downy clenched his fists. "We go to the nearest police-station, that's what!" he said, storming down the sidewalk.

"What?" The rest of the gang-members gasped. Their leader was actually going to take them to a POLICE station?

"Yeah- we beat them to it, then tell the cops that werewolf and Puggsy kidnapped Edward Jr.'s little bro, and when they arrive… Boom! They'll be behind bars. They'll be in prison with no way to escape, and we'll have Edward Jr. get them out for us."

"How could he get them out if they're in jail?" Another gang member, Kyle, asked.

"He'll figure something out… if he wants to see his little brother alive."

Jake grinned, patting Downy on the back. "Downy, you're a twisted genius!" he said.

"Why ELSE would I be the leader? Now, lets go!"

"Wait, we don't even know where the cop shop IS in this place!" Danny, another gang member, said, reminding them that they were in England and had no idea where to go.

"Well… neither do they! So we'll have to find it first, and fast!" The gang-members bolted down the sidewalk in the direction of the double-decker bus, hurrying to locate the police station before their foes did.

Unbeknownst to them, Edward Jr. was standing in the shadows, overhearing their plan. "So, that little gang-leader plans on holding my brother for ransom to get me to do his dirty work, eh?" he said to himself, then gave a light chuckle. "If I wasn't so ticked off, I'd hire him as my right-hand man. Oh well, first things first…" he ran down the street, knowing where to find the police station before the others, and decided to use Downy's plan… but with a little twist.

0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile in America… DVD players haven't been invented yet…_

When Richard walked back into the police station, the first thing he saw were a couple pairs of parents, sitting on the bench and talking to each other worriedly. The first set of parents were Kevin and Sally Fangsworth, Fangs' parents; the second set were Andrew and Sarah Fangsworth, Baby Fangs' parents. "There he is," Kevin said once he saw Richard, and the four parents walked up to him.

"What's going on, Kevin?" Richard asked.

"Have you seen Fangs, anywhere?" Sally asked first, her tone worried. "He was supposed to be home tonight, but he never came!"

"And Baby Fangs is missing, too!" Sarah added. "I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check on him, and his crib was empty!"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Um… I saw them tonight…" he said, awkwardly.

"Really? Where?" Sally asked.

"Eh heh… It's kind of a long story and- you may want to sit down for this."

They sat down in his office, and Richard began to tell them of the interesting night he's had…

0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy ran, growing exhausted with every sprint. His legs began to grow sore, his lungs burned in agony, and he began to develop a chest pain. He never ran so much in his entire life- not even from all the goons he and his friends encountered! He leaned against a wall, deciding to catch his breath before his legs collapsed, and he looked at his watch.

Almost 7 AM, which would mean it was almost 2 AM back in America.

He groaned in exhaustion, feeling the jet-lag kicking in. _I've got to find help… _he told himself, as he continued to walk, trying to stay alert, but it was difficult with how tired he began to grow. His eyelids grew heavy, and slowly began to shut, but he quickly snapped out of it and slapped his face, keeping himself awake. _Don't sleep now! You can sleep after you catch those goons…_

His legs gave out and he fell to his hands and knees. "Got to keep moving…" he muttered, forcing himself to stand up. "If I stop now, I'll be murdified for sure." He stumbled a bit, but shook off his weariness and continued to trudge along, the thoughts of Edward Jr. or Downy killing him keeping him awake and helping him stay focused.

He then looked over, seeing a small café that was open, and he could smell coffee. _Maybe a little caffeine will help keep me awake. _he thought as he walked over and entered the café…

…Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Edward Jr. behind the register, and before he could walk out, they locked eye-contact.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: What will happen next? Wait to find out!

…In the meantime, review. But don't flame unless you want to be ran over by a double-decker.


	12. Chapter 12: You Can't Trust Everyone

Now that I've been infected with a serious case of 'write-happiness', here's the next chapter!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: Yay, I can't wait to read it! And Gir's my favorite character, too! (next to Zim) :D …PS, if you DO have any muffins on a stick, bring them to me. …That is all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface. How many times must I tell you that?

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Twelve

You Can't Trust Everyone...

"My son is _WHAAAAAT_?" Sally screamed once Richard was finished explaining.

"You mean to say, our kids are flying out of the country to find your son, who was kidnapped by a bunch of minor gangsters, and some upper-class psycho?" Andrew asked, just as shocked as his sister.

"To put it bluntly, yes." Richard answered, stepping out from behind his desk. "And while they're gone, I plan on trying to get more information about those gang members, and I believe I'll learn everything from their little comrades,"

The parents followed him out of his office and to a jail-cell, where the gang-members Puggsy and Fangface brought in earlier sat. "What do YOU want, copper?" One gang member, Sammy, sneered when Richard faced them.

"I want to know every detail you have on your gang: who's all in it, locations of all your meeting places, and why you're after my son."

"We ain't telling you nothing!" Another gang member, Nate, snapped.

"Yeah, we'd rather rot in jail than tell you anything!" Another gang member, Tommy, scoffed.

Richard began to protest, but Sarah stepped in front of him. "Richard, allow me." she said. "I believe I have a way of 'negotiating' with these kids…"

_No less than 35 seconds later…_

"Tell us what your gang is up to, you little wise-cracker! TELL US!" Sarah snapped, trapping a couple gang members in a choke-hold while choking another with her ankles and sitting on the rest, who were piled beneath her.

"Gack! Okay! We'll talk! WE'LL TALK!" Nate choked out, and Sarah released both him and Tommy, and she walked out of the cell, brushing herself off.

"Holy crap, Sarah!" Kevin gasped, eyes wide. "How did you-"

"When kids start mouthing off in front of mothers, we tend to teach them a few manners… adding in a little discipline as we do so." Sarah answered.

"Alright, boys. Talk." Richard ordered the gang-members.

"All we know is, Downy has had a grudge on Puggsy for years," Sammy replied, rubbing his neck as he breathed in breaths of air. "When Snake got thrown in prison, he made up a new gang to take his place, so his 'gang-legacy' wouldn't die."

"Snake was the king of Brooklyn… at least that's what all the gangsters said about him, 'til he got jailed." Tommy added.

"When that happened, his reputation started to fade, and people didn't see him as much as a threat after Pugs and Fangface beat him." Nate said. "Downy didn't want people to know his big bro was a softie, so he showed us a few tricks he took up from him, claiming that just because Snake was out of the game, he still had a few players."

"He got us to join by force," Another gang member, Frankie, said. "He told us that he knew a few friends of Snake's who were still on his side, and he wasn't afraid to contact them for a mugging job, unless we joined up too."

"We thought he was bluffing, though," Sammy said. "But we didn't want to take the chance, after hearing stories about Snake's old gang. So we joined up for our own safety,"

"And what do your parents have to say about this?" Sally demanded, hands on hips.

"They… don't know." Tommy said, looking down.

"We didn't want them to find out, just in case they called the cops, or worse…" Nate said.

"We didn't tell anyone else about them either," Frankie added. "At least, I didn't."

"None of us did," Another gang member, Kenny, said. "We didn't want Downy to find out where we lived or who are family and non-gangster friends were, just in case he decided to pull something stupid and put them all in jeopardy."

Richard nodded, rubbing his chin. "Puggsy used to do the same thing," he said. "He'd take several routes through the neighborhood just in case someone was following him, and once he reached home he'd either go through the back door or an open window, until he was positive it was safe to use the front door."

"How do you know all that?" Sammy asked.

"I followed him around once, after I found out he was hanging around Snake. …I was glad to see he didn't trust that creep." he eyed the gang members. "…Possibly the same way you boys don't trust Downy."

"That's the thing about gangs, sir- trust no one but yourself, otherwise you could get hurt." Kenny explained. "Or robbed. Or framed. …Or killed."

"Well, I suggest that- if you don't trust this 'Downy' kid, that you shouldn't be around him." Kevin said.

"We already told you- we're in his gang for protection!" Frankie scoffed. "We don't mug people for just _anything_, you know."

"Back to the original subject," Richard said. "What's Downy planning to do with my son? And what do you know about some guy named 'Edward Jr.'?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy scoffed. "We have no idea!"

"Really? Perhaps another 'visit' from my sister-in-law would jog your memory," Sally said sternly, looking over at Sarah, who gave the gang-members a dark glare.

"S-Seriously! We don't know anything!" Nate cried. "We didn't know Puggsy was around until he caught us and brought us here, and we don't know anything about some guy named Edward Jr.!"

"All we know is, that if Downy's got Puggsy, there's gonna be trouble." Sammy said, solemnly. "_Lots_ of trouble."

"Basically a blood-bath." Kenny added.

"Do you boys have a specific meeting place?" Richard asked.

"No… Downy mainly has us meet in large abandoned buildings- that's his trademark hideaway." Frankie answered.

"I see…" Richard rubbed his chin and started walking off, followed by the rest of the parents. "That'll be all, boys."

"Wait… When are you going to let us out?" Nate demanded. Sarah turned and gave him a cold look, and he cringed back. "(gulp) Never mind."

"Oh, I hope our boys are okay," Sally said, shaking at the thought of what could be happening to her son. "Surrounded by gang members, hunted down by a madman…" she shuddered.

"Yeah… and just think of what kind of danger Puggsy might be in." Andrew added.

"Which is why we have to find them- FAST." Richard said, picking up his pace. "Lord knows what's already happened to him…" He winced at the thought.

0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, hello there," The woman said.

Puggsy let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Edward Jr.- but a woman that slightly looked like him: short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes… the only difference was that she had a sweet smile on her face, which helped calm him down a bit. "Hi," he replied, looking around at the empty café. "Are… are you open?"

"Just opened a couple minutes ago," the woman began wiping a table. "I like to get an early start, and most people don't come in until after eight." she stood up straight and smiled at him. "You're pretty much the earliest customer I've had in years!"

Puggsy rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped further into the café. It was a quaint little place: the walls were made up of smooth redwood, with thin lines carved deep within them in a vertical direction, and a steel covering was sealed into the wall a little more than halfway down; the floor was also made of wood, only it was more of an oak, and was so smooth and clean the furniture reflected off it; the tables were wooden, but were painted black, while the chairs were steel and painted white, with their backs welded to form interlacing hearts; the counter was made of wood that matched the redwood wall, but with a black top; and behind the counter were shelves full of coffee cups, plates, and pastries.

"Hard to believe. It's a nice place," Puggsy said.

"Thank you," The woman said, stepping behind the counter. "So, what can I get for you, this morning?"

"Just a cup of coffee." Puggsy looked out the window, hoping no one had followed him. "Make that to go,"

"You must be in some sort of hurry," the woman grabbed a Styrofoam cup out from under the counter, grabbing a pot of coffee off the Bunsen burner and pouring it in.

"You could say that… Um, if you don't mind my asking, would you know where the nearest police-station would be?"

The woman arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes… Why? Is there something wrong?"

Puggsy looked out the window once more, making sure no one- namely his foes- were coming in. "Sorta. I don't want to alarm you, but there's these goons out for me, and I've got to find a way to get home without them catchifying me."

The woman let out a descending whistle. "That's one heck of a way to start your morning. Why don't you tell me what they look like, so I can keep my eye out for them? That way, if they come in, I can contact the police and help get them off your back."

"Thanks, but I don't think…"

"I insist. I don't want any creeps running around my neighborhood, harassing a nice kid like you."

Puggsy took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you about two of them- the ones who are REALLY out to get me. One of them's a fourteen-year-old with poofy brown hair, wearing clothes that are WAY too big for him, who goes by the name of 'Downy', and has a bunch of friends hanging around him. The second one's a slick-looking guy with blonde hair, wearing a classy pin-striped suit, and goes by the name of 'Edward Jr.'."

The woman rubbed her chin, eyeing him. "Boy, you've got some weird characters after you," She reached inside a little jar of sugar, then looked in it and scowled. "Drat, out of sugar," she bent down and reached into another jar under the counter.

_You've never seen the other creepos I've dealt with, lady. _Puggsy thought.

She placed a lid on his coffee and handed it to him. "Well, here you go. Good luck, kid."

"Thanks…" Puggsy began to walk out, but paused and turned back to the register, noticing he forgot to pay.

As if reading his mind, the woman held her hand up. "It's on the house. Now, hurry- the police station is four blocks north of here. Just head down the street and take a right."

"Thanks again," With that, Puggsy ran out.

The woman watched him go, a dark look in her eyes as she smirked. "Oh, no, little boy… thank _you_." She looked at the jar under the counter, knowing that Puggsy would soon realize there wasn't just sugar in his coffee.

0o0o0o0o0

When the plane touched down, the others didn't wait for the captain's 'okay' to get off. As soon as the plane stopped moving, they leaped out of their seats and ran down the aisle, bursting out the doors and running out the terminal. They were forced to slow down at the security checkpoints, becoming impatient when the guards had them take off their shoes and run any items in their pockets through the x-ray machine, along with any trace of metal they had on and any hats they wore.

When Fangpuss was putting his hat in the small security box, one of the guards arched an eyebrow at him. "What kind of dog is that?" he asked.

"Ra ga! (grr)" Fangpuss snapped, offended at being called a 'dog'.

"He's not a dog," Toni told the guard. "He's a werewolf," she picked up Fangpuss and walked through the metal-detector, rolling her eyes. "Lunkheads,"

They gathered their things, quickly putting their shoes and hats back on and racing out of the airport. "I swear, if they so much as left a scratch on my little boy…" Barbara muttered, her eyes still flaring with anger.

"We know, Barbara," Biff said. "You already told us on the plane,"

"Eight-hundred and seventy-two times… and counting," Kim added.

Barbara gave them a cold glare. "You'd be furious too if your kid was kidnapped by a bunch of wackos!" she snapped.

They ran outside, looking at the huge city of London. "Alright, Fangpuss, see if you can track them down," Biff said.

Fangpuss sniffed the ground, then caught a familiar scent. "Ga ga!" he growled, pointing north.

"Lets go!" Barbara said, not waiting for the others as she took off.

They followed her, rushing to keep up with her. "B-Boy, she's r-r-really determined t-to find her s-son." Stutz said.

"She's a mother." Toni scoffed. "It's a maternal thing."

Fangpuss ran in front of Barbara, keeping track of the scent and- hopefully- leading the way to his missing friends.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Who was that mysterious woman? What did she do to Puggsy? What's Richard's next plan? Will the others catch up to their friends in time?

…and the questions go on and on…

REVIEW! (but don't flame)


	13. Chapter 13: Everything Goes Wrong

Possibly my fastest update yet. Like I've said before, I'M WRITE-HAPPY! =D

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the Second: Thanks for the name idea! (and those muffins better come to me in your story, lol)

Disclaimer: Do I own Fangface? Let me check… Nope. Still don't. :p

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Thirteen

Everything Goes Wrong

The double-decker bus stopped just a block down from the police station, and I guess that's where the situation took a different turn… in one case, for the worst.

"There it is!" Luca cried, climbing off the bus, followed by Fangface and Tiger. "Now all we have to do is tell the police about my brother and those gang-members, then…"

"Then we'll find my buddy for sure! (grr)" Fangface exclaimed, running ahead of Luca.

Tiger looked ahead, then gasped, grabbing Luca and Fangface and pulling them into a bush. "Hold up!" he said, forcing them to duck down. "Stay low… we've got trouble,"

"What do you mean?" Luca asked. Tiger pointed ahead, and he and Fangface both gasped at what they saw.

Edward Jr. was standing out front, talking to a couple police officers.

"(grr) What's HE doing here?" Fangface asked.

"I don't know… and I have a feeling he's not turning himself in." Luca said, then turned to the other two. "C'mon, lets sneak over and find out what's going on."

Uprooting the bush, the threesome snuck closer to the police station, and eavesdropped on the conversation…

0o0o0o0o0

_Edward Jr. wiped his eyes of his fake tears. "Thank you, officers." he said to the two policemen. "I'm glad you're willing to help me find my little brother,"_

"_Anytime, son." The first officer said. "Now, tell us, what did his kidnappers look like?"_

_Edward Jr. rubbed the back of his neck, sighing deeply. "I'm not sure if you'd really believe me… _I'm_ not even sure if I believe it!"_

"_Come now, tell us." The second police officer urged._

"_Well… One of them is a boy, a year older than my little brother, and he's wearing clothes much too large for him. He has a gang with him, and three of his gang-members are ones that you can't miss: One his a teenager two years older than him with black hair, wearing a gray hat with a black rim. The other two are… and this is going to sound crazy… a werewolf and a were-cat. The cat-creature has black fur and wears a golden medallion, and the werewolf has a single fang and is wearing a red baseball cap… (or was it orange?)"_

"_That DOES sound crazy…" The first officer said. "But, if you're serious, we'll keep an eye out for the two human kidnappers."_

"_But if this is a joke…" The second officer began to warn._

"_It isn't!" Edward Jr. assured, then handed them a picture of Fangface, which he had cut out of a newspaper. "This is the werewolf, as proof."_

_The two police officers' eyes widened, then looked at Edward Jr. seriously. "So you ARE serious." The first officer gasped, then tucked the picture into his pocket. "Alright, boy, we'll keep an eye out for them."_

"_Oh, thank you so much officers! I-"_

"_Wait a minute…" The second officer said, looking over his shoulder. "Why is that bush moving?" Both of them gasped when they saw a tail sticking out of the bush._

"_HEY!" The first officer yelled._

"_Yikes! Time to go!" A voice cried, and they watched as a man with a buzz-cut ran out of the bushes, holding on to a small boy and being followed by the werewolf they had seen in the picture._

"_It's them!" Edward Jr. yelled._

"_Stop right there!" The second police officer ordered as he and the first officer ran after them, blowing their whistles as they did._

_Edward Jr., with incredible agility, leaped into the air, landing gracefully on the roof and preparing to pursue them, but his gaze suddenly fell on something else. _

_Chuckling, he decided to let the police handle that werewolf and his brother, as he jumped off the rooftop… not noticing a small envelope had fallen out of his pocket._

0o0o0o0o0

Fangface, Luca, and Tiger turned a sharp corner into an alley, diving into a dumpster and keeping quiet as the two policemen ran by. "I don't believe it…" Luca said, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"(grr) I know! That jerk-face brother of yours thinks we kidnapped you! (grr)" Fangface huffed.

"…Actually, I was referring to the fact that he's using me as a victim," Luca crossed his arms, scowling. "What does he take me for, a damsel in distress?"

"Luca, you can gripe about your pride's abuse later," Tiger said, climbing out of the dumpster and pulling his friend out with him, while Fangface followed. "Right now, we've got to get to the police, get help, and straighten this whole mess out!"

"How are we going to get their help? They think you guys are the kidnappers!"

"(grr) Yeah! How are we going to get their help? (grr) How? How?" Fangface repeated.

Tiger sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" he muttered.

"Well, enough thinking. It's time for action!" Luca snapped, running down the sidewalk and around the corner. "And we're getting it with or without the co-"

*BAM!*

0o0o0o0o0

Biff, Kim, Barbara, Toni, Stutz, and Fangpuss ran block-after-block through the city as the little werewolf followed his friends' trail. "Look, up ahead!" Kim said, spotting a police station a block away. "Maybe the police can help us,"

"They had better," Barbara said, bitterly. The others knew she was growing more and more furious at their foes with every minute Puggsy was missing, and decided not to comment… for the sake of their lives.

But they froze in their tracks, seeing a young man _jump right off a roof! _"Oh my gosh-" Toni began to gasp, then watched in amazement as the young man landed gracefully on his feet, then continued to run across the street. "What the…? How did he…?"

"That w-w-was Edward J-Jr.!" Stutz gasped.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get him!" Barbara scoffed.

"Ra ra ni goo ga! (snarl)" Fangpuss snarled in agreement.

"I'm with Fangpuss. Lets tear him limb from li-" Toni began, but was interrupted…

*BAM!*

…when a stranger ran into her. "Oof! …Hey, watch where you're going, you clod!"

"Watch where you're standing, you…" The boy began to snap back, but froze when he saw Fangpuss. "Whoa! Hey, Fangface, I didn't know you had a mini-clone!"

"(grr) A mini-what?" A familiar voice asked, and everyone watched as their friend stepped around the corner, followed by a man with a buzz-cut.

"Fangface!" Biff, Kim, and Toni exclaimed, while Fangpuss ran up and tackled his cousin in a hug.

"H-Holy c-crap!" Stutz gasped, then dove behind Barbara for protection. "There's TWO of them! …and the second one's huge! (help me!)"

"Fangface, where have you been?" Kim asked her friend as she hugged him. "And have you found Puggsy, yet?"

"(grr) I was about to ask you guys the same thing," Fangface replied.

"Hey, Mister Poor Listening Skills, I told you to get off!" Toni snapped, shoving the boy off of her.

"Pardon me, Miss Aggressive," Luca scoffed, standing up.

"Ooh, ooh, that reminds me!" Fangface said, then put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Guys, this is Luca. Luca, these are my friends: Biff, Kim, Toni (just met her) Barbara (Puggsy's mom) and my cousin Fangpuss, (snarl)"

"A-HEM," The man with the buzz-cut huffed.

Fangface rolled his eyes. "And this is Tiger, aka Backbiter the Homicidal Kitty-Cat. (grr) Homicidal,"

"The same cat-creature who attacked us?" Kim gasped.

"(grr) That's the one!"

Tiger hissed at him, his eyes glowing with anticipation of ripping the werewolf's lungs out, but Barbara stepped up to him. "Alright, Mr. Tiger…" she began, then grabbed him by the shirt-collar and glared deeply into his eyes. "WHERE'S MY KID?"

"We don't know," Luca answered, stepping between Barbara and Tiger. "We've been trying to find him all night… along with avoid being caught by my brother, Edward Jr., and those gang-members,"

"Oh my gosh! Edward Jr.!" Biff cried out, looking across the street. "We almost forgot about him!"

"(grr) Where'd that creep go?" Fangface snarled, swiping his claws at the air. "I have a score to settle with him! (grr)"

"H-He ran t-that w-w-way!" Stutz stammered.

"C'mon, we can't let him get away!" Biff said, and they began running across the street.

Toni paused, spotting something on the ground. An envelope. "Hey, what's this?" she wondered, picking up the envelope.

"We can find out later," Tiger said to her, shoving her along. "We've got a creep to catch!" They ran with the others across the street.

…Only to be intercepted by some familiar, but not quite friendly, faces. "Well, well, well… Look who decided to join the party!" Downy chuckled.

"Party? (grr) What party?" Fangface asked, looking around.

"Fangface… now's not the time to be stupid!" Tiger hissed.

"Everyone, split up!" Biff yelled. He, Kim, Barbara and Stutz ran left, while Luca, Tiger, Toni, Fangpuss, and Fangface ran right.

"You guys come with me, we'll take care of the werewolves," Downy said to one half of his gang, and turned to the other half. "You guys, go catch the others. Lets go!" He and half of his gang ran after Fangface.

Fangface, Fangpuss, Toni, Luca, and Tiger ran into an alley, and Tiger grabbed Luca and threw him into a dumpster. "Stay down, buddy," he said, then transformed into Backbiter. "This is gonna get ugly,"

Downy stepped up to the werewolves and cat-creature, drawing his gun. "Say adios, you $%$%$%$ freaks," he sneered.

"Crap, he has a gun!" Toni gasped, ducking behind a dumpster and pulling Fangpuss with her.

"(grr) Why don't you pick on someone your own size, kid?" Fangface growled.

"…And find some better-fitting clothes while you're at it? (hiss)" Backbiter added.

Downy cocked his gun. "I will… after I avenge my brother," he said coldly, pulling the trigger and shooting at them.

"Whoa!" Fangface cried, diving out of the way as a bullet zinged past. "(grr) This kid is NUTS!"

"You think?" Backbiter snapped, sarcastically. He then lunged at Downy, who shot at him, missing him by inches, and the were-cat pinned him to the ground, making him drop his gun.

The rest of the gang-members took action and jumped the cat-creature, pulling him off of Downy and hanging on to him as he tried to throw them off. Downy reached to grab his gun, but a furry foot stepped on it, and he looked up to see a very, very ticked off werewolf glaring at him. Fangface grabbed the gang-leader by his shirt-collar, pulling him up to eye-level. "Where's my buddy? (snarl)" Fangface asked, his tone darker than the gang-leader could ever expect it to be.

"Back off!" Downy snapped, taking out his switch-blade and giving the werewolf a cut on the side of his abdomen.

Fangface snarled in pain, dropping Downy and grabbing his side. "Ooh, ooh! …That's _it_! (grr) Now I'm gonna…" He prepared to lunge, but a gun-shot made him- and everyone else- pause.

"Nobody move!" A police officer shouted, as he and several others stepped around the corner, holding up guns. "Put your hands in the air!"

Everyone did so, except for Luca, Toni, and Fangpuss, who remained hidden. "Come with us," Another police officer ordered, hand-cuffing Backbiter. The cat-creature growled, wanting to smack the officer across the alley, but he looked over and saw Luca peeking out of the dumpster, shaking his head- mentally telling the were-cat not to do anything stupid.

A police officer began to handcuff Fangface. "(grr) Wait! You got it all wrong!" the werewolf cried. "I'm not the bad guy! (grr)" he nodded his head toward Downy and his gang. "They are! (grr) They were trying to kill us! They-"

"Tell it to the judge, you fur-ball!" A police officer snapped, shoving him along.

Fangface thrashed, but stopped when he felt a pain in his side, then remembered the cut Downy gave him. Fangpuss saw his cousin was in trouble, and tried to run to his aid, but was held back by Toni. "Don't," she whispered.

"_Ooh, ooh… What do we do NOW, Fangface?" _Fangs mentally asked the werewolf.

_I… don't know. _Fangface thought sadly.

"You're not taking me in so easily, assholes!" Downy snapped, squirming out of an officer's grip and running… only to end up getting tackled by three more. "Ack!"

Luca, Toni, and Fangpuss peeked out of their hiding spots. "C'mon, we've got to follow them," Luca whispered.

"What are we going to do? They think we're the bad guys!" Toni said.

"Yeah! Ga goo ra ga! (grr)" Fangpuss agreed.

"They think Backbiter and Fangface kidnapped me," Luca explained. "I'll tell the cops they're innocent, and tell them my brother's really after us."

"You sure they'll believe us?" Toni asked.

"They have to! _We're_ the victims,"

"Ga ga? Ni ra goo ga na! (grr)" Fangpuss inquired.

"Well, Fangpuss, Puggsy and Fangface USED to be the only victims… now we're ALL victims!" Toni replied.

Luca arched an eyebrow. "How can you understand him?" he asked.

Toni shrugged. "Eh. It's a gift, I guess. …C'mon! We've got some skins to save!"

Fangpuss froze just then, picking up a familiar scent in the air, turning to see where it was coming from, then gasped. "Gah! Ni ga ga goo ra ga!" He cried, tugging Toni's pant-leg and pointing across the street.

"What?" Toni followed where he was pointing and gasped.

"What is it?" Luca asked. Toni pointed, and he gasped as well.

Right across the alley, Edward Jr. had captured one of their friends.

0o0o0o0o0

Biff, Kim, Barbara, and Stutz ran down the block, ducking into a boutique store at the end of it, and the gang-members followed them in, but saw no trace of them. "Where'd they go?" Jake asked, scouting the area. They walked deeper into the store…

…passing some very 'lively' mannequins, who were actually Kim, Barbara, Stutz, and Biff disguised in dresses. Yes, you read correctly, Stutz and Biff were wearing dresses. "Whoa! …Those are some ugly mannequins," One gang member, Lenny, commented.

"I don't see them anywhere, Jake," Another gang member, Bobby, said.

"C'mon, they must've went out a back-way." Jake said, and they followed him into a back-room.

…While Biff, Kim, Barbara, and Stutz ran out the front, tearing off their dresses as they did. "That w-w-was awkward," Stutz said, shuddering.

"Yeah, I don't know how Puggsy and Fangface could go through with wearing dresses," Biff said… then clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing who he just said that to.

"My son wore a DRESS?" Barbara gasped, her eyes wide.

"Um… once… I think."

"Oy… What's next?"

"Next, we find him!" Kim said, and they ran across the street, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the other gang-members and Backbiter being led into the police station… along with Fangface! "Oh, no…"

"Oh, g-great… N-NOW w-w-what happened?" Stutz asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better get to the bottom of it!" Biff said, and immediately they ran to the police station.

Meanwhile at the boutique, an angry woman threw the gang-members out. "And stay out!" she shouted, slamming the door on them.

"Sheesh! You accidentally peek inside a woman's dressing room _one time_…" Jake muttered.

0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy saw the police station dead ahead, and began to sprint toward it… but found his legs growing weak, and exhaustion over-swept him. "Ah, c'mon!" he griped, rubbing his face to stay awake. "I just had coffee!"

But suddenly his vision began to blur, and he began to feel dizzy. Suddenly, his legs collapsed and he fell to the ground, his body going numb as his vision began to fade. The last thing he saw was a pair of snazzy-looking shoes walking toward him when his vision went black. _So close… _was the last thing that he thought.

Edward Jr. knelt toward the teenager, grinning as he picked up a Styrofoam cup with a symbol of a coffee-cup on it. "I see you visited my mother's café," he said to the unconscious teen, then threw the cup aside and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Now, lets see how long it'll take your little friends to track you down. _Again_." He dragged Puggsy down the alley, preparing to put his plan back into action.

…unknowingly being followed by two sneaky kids, and a furry friend of theirs…

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Review?


	14. Chapter 14: The Ransom Note

After a full 24-hours of not-writing, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface. I only own the OC that I throw at the real characters owned by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Fourteen

The Ransom Note

Ever have one of those days where you're walking along, and suddenly you realize something's definitely wrong?

Fangface was definitely having one of those days. _"Oh, this is terrible!" _Fangs whined in his head. _"First our best-buddy gets kidnapped, then we get kidnapped, and now we're getting thrown in prison for something we didn't do! We're doomed! We're DOOMED!"_

"Ooh!" Fangface grunted, cringing. _Pipe down, Fangs, you're giving me a headache! _he thought.

"_Sorry… But I can't help it! Being in a bad situation makes me tense- I admit it! And this situation… this situation is the worst one I've ever been in! It's worse than that time I found myself locked in a cage at that zoo, or the time I was captured by all those amazons, or…"_

The policemen guided the werewolf down the hall, then shoved him in an empty cell, while Backbiter and the gang-members were shoved in two separate cells. Fangface looked around at his stony prison, trying to figure out how to get out of his predicament… then he saw something through his barred window.

"…_Or that time I got hooked by that Scorpion creep and was pulled five-hundred feet up into the air with a cat on my head, OR-" _Fangs continued to ramble.

_FANGS! Calm down! I see something outside! _Fangface thought.

"_Ooh, ooh! What is it?"_

Fangface looked through the barred window. He didn't just see something, but some_one. _It was Biff, Kim, Stutz, and Barbara! "Psst! Guys! (grr) Over here!" Fangface called in a hushed tone, waving his arm out the window and motioning his friends over.

"Fangface! What happened?" Kim asked as they snuck over to the window, keeping to the shadows.

"(grr) I've been framed! The cops think that I'm with Downy, and that I helped them kidnap that Luca kid (snarl)."

"That's terrible! Why would they think that you would do such a thing?" Barbara scoffed.

"Because Edward Jr. told them! (grr) He's Luca's older brother, and now- thanks to him- I'm locked up in this joint!"

"But, didn't you help them catch that Count Drako character a few months back?"

"Hey! Quiet down in there!" A policeman shouted from outside the cell.

"(grr) Apparently, they forgot." Fangface huffed. "(grr) Forgot!"

"Oh, g-great! The cops l-locked up your w-w-werewolf friend, and n-now there's n-no one to b-beat Edward J-Jr.!" Stutz griped. "W-W-What are w-we g-going t-to do n-now?"

"Easy: Clear Fangface's name and get him out of there!" Biff replied.

"How? They might think we're with Downy, too." Kim pointed out.

"W-What if w-w-we found L-Luca first?" Stutz suggested.

"Yeah, then _he_ can tell the police the truth!" Barbara added.

"Hey, where IS Luca, anyway?" Kim asked, looking around. "I thought he was with you, Fangface."

"Toni and Fangpuss aren't here, either." Biff added. "What happened to them?"

"(grr) Beats me," Fangface said. "The last time I saw them, they were hiding in an alley a block from here."

Barbara rubbed her chin. "That may not be a good sign…" she said.

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked.

"Well, since they're related, what if Luca is an accomplice to his brother? He might hurt Toni and Fangpuss!"

"(grr) No way! Luca wouldn't do that!" Fangface said. "He's nothing like his brother! (grr) Nothing like his brother…"

"H-How do y-you know?" Stutz questioned. "Y-You j-just m-met h-him!"

"Because he helped me escape! (grr) He's a good kid."

"Either way, we'd better find him, Toni, and Fangpuss _fast_," Biff said.

"Yeah, I'd hate to think about what would happen if they ran into Edward Jr., or the rest of Downy's gang." Kim said.

"We'll be back, Fangface, don't worry." Barbara said as they began walking off.

"(grr) Alright! I'll wait… right here." Fangface said, sadly sitting down in his cell. "Alone."

"_A-HEM!" _Fangs scoffed in his mind.

"Ooh, ooh… except for my human-half, that is."

"_Thank you."_

0o0o0o0o0

Toni, Luca, and Fangpuss, in the meanwhile, followed a set of footprints down the alley, with Fangpuss sniffing at them to trace the scent. They had reached the alley to follow Edward Jr., but as soon as they got there the kidnapper had vanished.

"Where do you think that snazzy-sap would take Puggsy?" Toni asked, looking around the alley.

"I don't know, probably an abandoned house, or a large field, or…" Luca began to guess, but looked down at the ground and saw an empty Styrofoam cup blowing toward him. He picked it up and his eyes widened. "My mom… of course!"

"What?"

"Edward Jr. would take him to my mom, Cibil. She's got a large basement under her café that no one knows about. If my guess is correct, my brother will take him there!"

"Wait… he's your _brother_?"

"Yeah… didn't I tell you that already?"

Toni shook her head. "Never mind. C'mon, lets find that creep and save Puggsy!" She began running down the alley, pulling Luca with her, and the envelope she had found fell out of her pocket.

Fangpuss picked up the envelope. "Ra ni ga? (grr)" he asked, running next to Toni and holding up the envelope.

"Oh, that? I just found it on the ground,"

"Wait, let me see that," Luca said, stopping and taking the envelope from Fangpuss' hand. "That's weird, the return address is nothing but a little bat stamp."

"So?"

"…My family uses bat-stamps." He opened the envelope, and took out the letter.

"What's it say?"

"'If you ever want to see your son again, leave $500,000 in a blue suitcase next to the third pillar in the train station'."

"A ransom note!"

"It must be for Puggsy… Edward Jr. DID say he was planning on taking over our dad's kidnapping business."

Toni looked at the envelope, arching an eyebrow. "But, that couldn't be! The mailing address is for San Francisco, not Brooklyn."

_San Francisco? _Luca thought. _Why do I feel that I've been there, before? _"We'll figure it out later," he said to not only Toni but himself. "Right now, we've got to save your friend,"

"Ga ga! (snarl)" Fangpuss griped.

"Yeah, yeah. We're hurryin', we're hurryin'." Toni scoffed, then turned to Luca. "Where's your mom's café?"

"This way, c'mon!" Luca said, then ran down the sidewalk, leading them to his brother's hide-out.

…Little did they suspect they were being watched. "So, Edward Jr. decided to start the party without us, eh?" Jake sneered, then turned to the other gang-members. "Two of you guys follow them, then meet us back here in an hour while we find Downy."

Two gang members nodded and ran off, following Toni, Luca, and Fangpuss. Another gang member peeked around the corner, seeing a few others coming their way. "Hey, Jake! I see those guys we were chasing earlier!" he said.

"Quick, hide! We'll jump 'em and take them to Edward Jr.'s hideout,"

"Why should we take them there?" Another gang-member asked.

"If there's a party going on, would you want to crash it?"

"Ah, good point."

They hid in the shadows, a couple of them pulling out their switchblades, as they waited for Biff, Kim, Barbara and Stutz to pass by.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but I don't want to use up TOO much suspense ;)

Please review. Those who flame will be bound, gagged, and thrown to my neighbor's psychotic Chihuahua.


	15. Chapter 15: Sneaks, Escapees, & Captors

Thanks to some inspiration, write-happiness found me once again so now I'm posting a new chapter! :D

_Reviewer Thanks_

Tracker78: (impersonating Elvis) Thank you- Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: As I've said in previous chapters, I do not own Fangface… and I'm surprised I'm still alive after saying that.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 15

Sneaks, Escapees, and Captivators

"Hello, Mom." Edward Jr. said to Cibil once he entered her café, where only a couple customers sat. He had Puggsy's arm wrapped around his shoulders and used his other own hand to hold onto his waist, as if supporting the unconscious teen.

"Morning, dear." Cibil replied, then gasped when she saw Puggsy. "Who's that? And what happened to him?"

"Oh, I found this poor soul unconscious in an alley. He looked a little roughed-up, so I decided to bring him home. You wouldn't mind me put him in one of the 'guest-bedrooms' while I 'call the police', would you?"

"Not at all, dear. Poor young man…"

The two customers watched Edward Jr. disappear behind a door across the room, not knowing that once he was out of sight he dropped Puggsy back on the ground and began to drag him downstairs, pleased with his little act.

Luca, Toni, and Fangpuss, in the meantime, were watching from behind the glass window, ducked down to avoid being seen. "What was THAT all about?" Toni asked Luca. "They were both acting so cheery… and shouldn't those customers be suspicious?"

Luca shook his head. "It was all an act," he began to explain. "Whenever Edward Jr. brings a victim into the café when customers are around, he and my mom use a secret conversation code to avoid suspicion. …And it sounds like he used the whole 'guest room' act. Bad sign."

Toni's eyes widened. "_Bad_ sign? What do you mean _bad_ sign?"

"It means, if my brother takes your friend to the basement, he won't be taking him out… unless he's in a body-bag."

"Na ga gi ga! (grr) Ra ra ni ga (snarl)" Fangpuss snapped, then prepared to run into the café to tear Edward Jr. apart, but Toni grabbed him.

"Hold on there, you lethal little puff-ball." Toni said, holding Fangpuss back. "You can't maul him just yet. We need a plan to get down there without making a scene."

Luca rubbed his chin. "And I have just the plan…" he said, a small smirk appearing on his lips. He then turned to Fangpuss, serious. "Fangpuss, we'll need you to go find the others and get Backbiter and your cousin out of jail. If anything goes wrong, we'll need backup."

Toni rolled her eyes. "If anything goes wrong, we'll need coffin-fittings."

Luca ignored her. "Go find 'em, Fangpuss."

"Ga ga! (snarl)" Fangpuss said with a salute, then took off.

Luca then turned to Toni. "Alright, here's the plan: you pretend to look nervous, while I hold onto your wrist and drag you in. We'll make my mom think you're another victim, and I'll take you to the basement."

"Um… okay…" They both stood up and Luca gripped her wrist tightly. "Ow! Not so hard, pea-brain!"

"Well, I HAVE to make it look convincing!"

"Can you make it look convincing WITHOUT breaking my arm?"

Luca rolled his eyes. "Whatever. …Man, for a boy, you sure are whiny."

Toni glowered. "I'm a GIRL."

Luca's eyes widened. "You ARE? …Er, I mean, I knew that."

Toni sneered. "Did not."

"Oh, just look nervous! We've got a life to save!"

Toni sighed and shook her head, then put on her most nervous expression, although calmed it down a little so she wouldn't hint off the customers. Luca then pulled her into the café, and smiled at his mom. "Well, hello, Luca!" Cibil said cheerfully, then looked at Toni, arching an eyebrow. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Toni. I met her 'while I was out with Edward Jr.'," he gave his mom a wink. "I wanted her to 'meet you', and was wondering if I could 'show her around'?" He then gave Toni's arm a gentle jerk. "Ain't that right, pal?"

"Uh, er, right." Toni replied, nervously biting her bottom lip.

Cibil rubbed her chin, smirking. "Okay… But it's rather 'cold outside' this morning, so why don't you both find some heavier 'jackets'? I think there's some in 'the closet downstairs'." she replied.

"Alright, whatever you say." Luca said, and began pulling Toni along. "Lets go, Toni."

The two customers watched them go, arching an eyebrow, and for a moment Cibil thought Luca had given away a hint. "Was that a boy or a girl your son was with?" One of the customers asked, and Cibil relaxed a little.

She then became curious. "I think he said she was a girl… but I'm not too sure." she replied, scratching her head.

Luca let go of Toni once they were behind the door. "Alright, now for the hard part," he whispered, and ever so quietly they began to sneak down the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0

Downy paced the jail cell, trying to think of a way out… all the while listening to half of his gang-members whine and gripe. "I KNEW this was a bad idea!" One of them, Danny, moaned. "Now we're going to rot in here!"

"Stupid cops- they didn't even give us our one phone-call!" Another, Kevin, scoffed.

"Man, you can't get a fair trial in this country, can you?" Another, Jordan, sneered.

"You can't get a fair-trial ANYWHERE anymore," Another, Jerry, corrected.

"What if we get the electric chair?" Another, Gerald, gasped.

"We won't get the electric chair, you dolt!" Danny scoffed. "…More likely, we'll probably get hanged."

"Do they STILL hang people, nowadays?" Kevin asked.

"I thought they lined you up against a wall and shot you," Jordan said.

"Maybe they hang you by a wire and send an electric surge through your body while they shoot you!" Gerald guessed.

"I can't stay in here much longer!" Another gang member, Ronnie, snapped. "I can't handle being in such a small space for more than three days?"

"Dude… it's only been twenty minutes." Jerry sneered.

Ronnie grabbed Jerry by the shirt-collar. "Don't you SEE man? The hours are flying over our heads! Time has no limit in prison! It could be February now, for all we know! It won't be long until we're at each other's throats-"

"Shut up, Ron!" Jerry slapped his fellow gang-member across the face. "You're losing it!"

Ronnie rubbed his face. "Thanks, I needed that…"

Kevin turned to Downy, scowling. "So, Downy, you're pacing a lot… you got ANOTHER 'brilliant' plan?" he scoffed.

Downy smirked. "I didn't… until Ronnie gave me an idea." he said.

"I did?" Ronnie asked, confused.

0o0o0o0o0

Fangface lied down on his back, looking up at the ceiling… absolutely bored.

"_So… you're just going to sit here, huh?" _Fangs sneered inside his head, and soon the illusion of the werewolf's human-half appeared, sitting right next to him. "Just gonna lie around and have the others handle everything, hmm?"

"(grr) What am I supposed to do?" Fangface scoffed.

The Fangs-illusion rolled his eyes. "Gee, I don't know… Maybe _leap into action, get outta here, and save our friend, perhaps?_"

"(grr) Watch the sarcasm, Fangs. No one's allowed to use sarcasm with ME! (snarl) Except Pugs."

"Well, Pugs isn't here at the moment… and unless YOU do something, we'll never see him again!"

"How come I'm suddenly the one who has to do something? Why can't you? (grr) Why can't you?"

"Because I'm not the hero, YOU are!" Fangs sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out the barred window. "You're always the brave one who risk his- or should I say _our_- necks to save the day. Me… I'm just the coward who runs and hides at the first hint of danger."

"(grr) So? Just because you're a coward doesn't mean you can't be a hero. (snarl) For gosh sakes, you're MY human half! (snort) You've probably saved the day while I wasn't around!"

"Only once… when I was super-scared. YOU, on the other hand, saved the world possibly more times than I could count!"

There was a sudden pause, as the werewolf tried to find out what to say.

"…You know, (grr) me saving the world also counts as YOU saving the world," Fangface said at last. "(snarl) I mean, we're pretty much the same person, one way or the other, right?"

"Yeah… I guess." Fangs replied.

"It's not a guess- it's a fact. (snarl) Now, enough of the whole 'you do something' business. It's time WE do something!"

"Like what? I don't have any ideas!"

"Neither do I… (grr) So lets improvise!" Fangface walked over to the barred window and looked outside at the morning sun.

3, 2, 1, Fangs was standing in the cell, with a Fangface-illusion standing right next to him. _"Now, try to convince the cops there's been a mistake. (grr) Mistake." _he said to Fangs, as he dematerialized and went back into his subconscious.

"Ooh, ooh, I hope this works," Fangs said, then walked over to the cell door, looking over at the cops. "Hey! What's going on? What am I doing in here?" _Boy, talk about having to act clueless… _he thought. _Then again, I've been in situations like this before._

Fangs saw a policeman run around the corner, followed by two others… but they ran past him, toward the other cell.

"What the…? What's going on?"

"It's a cell-brawl," Backbiter replied from the other cell, sticking his head out and looking at Fangs. "Those mini-muggers are at each other's throats. …Not surprising to me. Kids that age can't handle jail." He then grabbed his cell bars and pried them open, stepping out of the cage. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get outta here while those runts are distracting the cops!" He then began to run off.

"H-Hey! What about me?"

Backbiter sneered at him. "What ABOUT you?" With that, he changed back into Tiger and ran off.

"_(grr) Why, that over-grown, rotten, mangy…" _Fangface began to snarl inside Fangs' head.

"How come YOU never thought of that?" Fangs asked, ignoring Fangface's cursing.

"…_I don't know… Maybe because I'm not the type who'd risk breaking out and getting hunted down! (snarl)"_

"Hey! …Being negative is MY thing. Knock it off!"

*BAM! WHACK! POW! THUD!*

Fangs froze, hearing the sounds of a brawl… then stepped back when he heard the cell door swing open and several gang-members ran by! One of them stopped and stuck his tongue out at Fangs, then they escaped. "Ooh, ooh… This is bad."

0o0o0o0o0

*Ring! Ring!*

The police officer sitting at the desk answered the phone, turning his chair around so that his back faced the door. "Hello?" he said, looking through some paper-work.

…Oblivious to the fact that Tiger was sneaking right past him…

He then arched an eyebrow. "Yes… I accept the charges…"

Tiger ran through the front door… and two seconds later Downy and the other gang-members came around the corner, keeping low as they snuck across the room.

"Who is this? …What?"

"C'mon," Downy whispered, motioning the others to follow him as he ran out the door.

"I'm sorry… where are you calling from, again?"

0o0o0o0o0

It all happened so fast.

One moment, they're walking around the corner, and the next thing they knew- BAM!- they were being jumped by half of Downy's gang.

Now, Biff, Kim, Barbara, and Stutz were in an alley, their hands tied with handkerchiefs behind their backs, while Jake paced in front of them. "Didn't think you'd get mugged in the day, did ya?" he said with a chuckle. "I suppose you also didn't think we'd be taking you to Edward Jr.'s place, next?"

"Why are you teamed up with that creep, anyway?" Barbara snapped. "He practically framed you guys for kidnapping his little brother!"

"We're gonna work something out: he'll either hand Puggsy over to us and lend us his little hide-out, or we'll reveal his plans to the cops."

"What if he tricks you, and makes the cops think you broke into his hideout?" Biff asked, sneering. "He sounds like the kind of guy who'd make THAT kind of plan."

"I thought of that… If the cops did arrive, we'd make it look like we were all kidnap victims." he turned to the rest of the gang-members. "Right boys?" They all chuckled in agreement.

"Oh, and what if WE told the cops the truth?" Kim questioned.

"You'll be dead before they'd arrive," A voice said, and everyone turned to see Downy and the other gang members standing before them.

"Downy! Where've you been?" Bobby, a gang member, asked.

"Jail. Apparently, Edward Jr. sent the cops out for us. …Unfortunately for him, the cops around here ain't tough enough to handle us," He turned to Jake. "What's this I hear about that upper-class jerk having a hideout?"

"We heard that Luca kid bring it up, and I sent two guys to follow him and find out where it is," Jake replied, and- as if on cue- the two gang-members he sent out came back. "Ah, here they come now." he faced Downy. "What now, boss?"

Downy sneered. "I don't know, Jake… You pretty much came up with a plan of your own during my absence," Jake cringed, but then Downy smirked. "A plan I couldn't have thought up better myself." He turned to the rest of the gang members. "Grab the yokels, guys! We'll be striking Eddy's place tonight."

"Where should we take them?" Danny asked, grabbing Kim.

"I saw an abandoned shack not too far from here. We'll hide out there until dark,"

"Don't push your luck, kid!" Barbara snapped. "As soon as someone sees you boys holding us hostage, you'll be thrown back in prison before you can even blink!"

Downy took out his switchblade and held it up to Barbara's throat. "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut, old-woman!"

Barbara gasped. "Do you have any contact with your mother at all?"

The gang-members followed Downy down the sidewalk, acting casual (all the while holding their switchblades against their hostages' backs in case they tried to pull something). Biff and Kim looked at each other nervously, unable to think up a plan out of THIS situation.

Fortunately, a familiar infant werewolf happened to see what was going on, and quickly raced to the police-station to get his cousin.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: What will Luca and Toni do next? Does Downy have some dark plans for Biff and Kim? Where did Backbiter run off to? Will Fangs/Fangface ever get out of jail? Can Fangpuss find a way to save his friends? And will the gang ever see Puggsy again?

…Man, that's a lot to answer. :p

Please review. Don't flame or else you'll be hung by a wire, electrocuted, and shot.


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth Comes Out

I swear, I have so many ideas for the next few chapters, that it's not even funny!

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Fangface? …Because life is harsh, that's why.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 16

The Truth Comes Out

Fangs watched as three police officers stumbled out of a jail cell, dazed from when Downy and his gang-members knocked them out. "H-Hey! Can one of you guys let me out of here?" he called.

None of the officers heard him, and if they did they were ignoring him. "Gather the rest of the officers and send out a call about those gang members!" One of them said as they left.

"Wait! I-" But it was too late, and Fangs was still stuck in a cell. "Oh, man…" he sat down on the bench and sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"_(grr) Don't worry, Fangs! The others will still get us out! (snarl) Get us out," _Fangface said optimistically inside his head.

"Ooh, ooh, OR they've all been captured by now! Face it, Fangface, it's going to take a MIRACLE to get us out of here!"

"Ga goo ga!" Came a familiar voice, and Fangs looked out of his cell, seeing his little cousin coming toward him with a set of keys.

"_Wow… Nice call. (snort)" _Fangface said in awe.

0o0o0o0o0

_Five minutes earlier… 80's 'punk' styles were starting their trend…_

Fangpuss approached the police building, ready to run in, grab his cousin, and run out, when a little voice stopped him: _"Wait, we can't just run in there!" _It was Baby Fangs.

_What do you mean? We've got to get Fangface! _Fangpuss thought in reply.

"_If the cops see you, they'll think you're a kidnapper too!"_

_But if YOU go in there, they'll think you're a missing baby and take custody of you until they can locate our parents, then we'd NEVER save the others!_

"_Don't worry, I have a plan. Just look at the sun."_

_Oh, fine… _Fangpuss looked at the morning sun, and transformed into Baby Fangs. He sat by the doorway, just in time for a dozen police officers to run out. "Ga ga!" he cried, catching one of the cops' attention.

"Hey, who left this baby out here?" The police officer asked curiously, then picked up Baby Fangs. "Where's your momma, little fella?" He took him inside and sat him down on a chair. "Stay right here. I'll have to notify the chief about you," He then walked toward the chief's desk…

…while Baby Fangs climbed out of the chair, and began crawling away! _You forgot, Fangpuss, I'm the master at disappearing. _he thought.

"_(grr) Just find our cousin!" _Fangpuss huffed.

Baby Fangs crawled around the corner, where he saw a set of keys hanging on the wall above a chair. Climbing on it, he reached up to grab the keys. _Just… a little… farther…_

"_Jump!"_

Whether it was because of Fangpuss' sudden control or exclamation, the young infant hopped and managed to grab the keys, yanking them off the hook. "Goo ga ni!" he exclaimed. _Now we just have to find the cell Fangface might be in! _

"Face it, Fangface, it's going to take a MIRACLE to get us out of here!" He heard Fangs' voice, coming from one of the cells.

_One miracle, coming right up! _Baby Fangs began to walk over to the cell. "Ga goo ga!"

Fangs stuck his head through the bars, looking at him. "Baby Fangs! How'd you get here?"

_Less questions, more escape! _Baby Fangs handed his cousin the keys. "Ga goo ni ga ga na!"

"Ooh, ooh, right." Fangs unlocked his cell and the door swung open! …Problem was, his head was still between the bars, pulling him and smashing his face on the other set of bars! "Ow…"

Baby Fangs shook his head. _That's my cousin… _he let out a sigh and pushed the cell door back, and Fangs pulled his head out and picked him up.

"Now, lets go find our buddies," They snuck across the police foyer, while two officers were staring at a chair.

"I'm telling you, the baby was right here!" One police officer sputtered, unaware that said baby was now walking through the doors with his escaped cousin. "Maybe he's under the chair…"

0o0o0o0o0

The basement was something Toni had never seen before. What she thought would be one enormous room was actually a series of connecting hallways, with a doorway leading to a different corridor each time. "I guess you guys never run out of storage space," she commented as she and Luca walked. "How do you get around this place without getting lost?"

"Years of exploring and memorization." Luca replied.

*_Clack, clack, clack, clack…*_

They froze at the sound of the footsteps. "In here, quick!" Luca whispered, pulling Toni behind a door, which led to another hallway. They looked through a keyhole, watching as Edward Jr. came by, pausing in front of the door, looking around as if he heard something.

Toni cringed, praying that he wouldn't find them. It felt like the first time she followed the creep, only this time they weren't near an alley where any noise could come from anything, and there was no little werewolf with her. Edward Jr. reached for the doorknob and began to twist it, and Toni let out a small gasp and grabbed hold of Luca, holding on to him and bracing herself for the horror that awaited on the other side of the door.

"Junior!" Came a woman's voice, and they heard the sound of footsteps approaching Edward Jr.

"What is it now, mother?" Edward Jr. asked, boredly.

"I just saw a couple of kids spying through the window. They looked like a couple of those gang-members I heard about!"

Edward Jr. rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I made sure those gang-members would be thrown behind bars before the crack of dawn. There's no way they're still out there."

Cibil gave her son a stern look. "You'd better hope so. If I find out that a bunch of hooligans followed you or Luca home-"

"Luca?" Edward Jr. looked at his mother, eyes wide with suspicion.

"Yes, Luca. He came in this morning with a little girl! …At least, he SAID it was a girl."

Edward Jr. rubbed his chin. "That's odd… the last time I heard about Luca, he was helping that werewolf I captured escape."

"WHAT? Oh, no…" Cibil covered her face with her hands. "He's crossing over to the good side! All those years of trying to raise him to be successful kidnappers like us… wasted!"

"Well, I hate to sound harsh, Mother, but that's what you get for growing attached to one of our victims."

Cibil quickly snapped out of her pity-state. "You're right. I mean, it's his late-parents' faults that he doesn't have a single sinister bone in his body. I don't know what I saw in the little three-year-old anyway!"

Behind the door, Luca gaped in shock.

"Come on, he must be down here somewhere…" Edward Jr. began to open the door.

By the time he did, Luca and Toni were already running down a different hallway. "I can't believe it… I was actually kidnapped… and my parents are dead?" Luca gasped. They ran down a different hallway, and he stopped and leaned against the wall in shock.

"Luca, lets GO!" Toni griped, grabbing Luca's wrist and trying to pull him along. "We've got to find Puggsy! This is no time to sulk about your family issues!"

Luca glowered at her and pulled his hand back. "Says you! You don't know what it's like to wake up one day and realize your parents are dead!"

Toni paused, then scowled at him. "FYI, I do." she began walking down the hallway without him, leaving him stunned.

0o0o0o0o0

Fangs and Baby Fangs walked until they reached an abandoned building, looking through the boarded up windows for any trace of their friends. "Do you see them in there, Baby Fangs?" Fangs asked in a whisper as his cousin sat on his shoulders, looking through the window.

Baby Fangs scanned the dusty room, and his eyes fell upon a purple shoe peeking through a doorway. "Ga na!" He exclaimed, pointing through the window.

Fangs ran around to the door, then set Baby Fangs on the ground, and began backing away. "Stand back, cuz. I'm going to break that door open!" He then began running toward the door. "Yaaaaaaaah-"

The door swung open, and Jake stepped out. "Someone out her-?" he began to ask.

*BAM!*

…and ended up getting trampled by Fangs…

*CRASH!*

…who slammed into a stack of lumber, paint, tarp, and cardboard boxes.

Baby Fangs slapped his forehead. "Ooh…" he said, cringing.

Jake got up and grabbed Fangs by the shirt collar. "What are YOU doing here, you worthless piece o-" he began to snap, but to his surprise Fangs stood up to his full height, then grabbed the gang-member by the shirt-collar next and hoisted him up to eye-level.

"Where are my friends?" Fangs demanded, and for the first time in a lifetime he sounded intimidating- without the help of his dueling personality.

"I-I'm not talking!"

"Jake, what's going on over-" Another gang-member, Frankie, asked as he ran over to investigate the ruckus…

…only to be tripped by Baby Fangs…

*THUD! CRACK!* CRASH!*

…and fall through some old, unsteady and breakable floorboards, falling down to the lower basement of the abandoned house.

Fangs held Jake over the broken hole. "Now, unless you want to join your little friend down there, tell me… where are my friends?" he asked coldly.

Jake looked down, then gulped. "T-They're over there, in that room." he stammered, pointing to another room. "P-Please don't drop me…"

"I won't… but I WILL have to do something so none of your OTHER friends come around." He grabbed a roll of duct tape and taped it over Jake's mouth, then taped his hands and ankles together. He then turned to Baby Fangs. "Amazing what you can do with duct tape, isn't it?"

Baby Fangs nodded in agreement, then they ran over to the next room to free their friends.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for making Fangs a little OOC, everyone, but I'll come up for a reason for it later!

Please review. Don't flame, or a horde of undead chipmunks will be summoned to attack your house.


	17. Chapter 17: Where's Pugs?

I can't stop writing!

Disclaimer: To put it bluntly, I don't own Fangface, but I DO own some nifty OC.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 17

Where's Pugs?

Kim, Biff, Stutz, and Barbara had been duct-taped to chairs, and Downy left a few of his gang-members to keep an eye on them, while he and the rest of them explored the abandoned house, looking for good scouting spots… and some old valuables to steal.

"I n-never thought it w-w-would end l-like t-this." Stutz sighed. "Captured b-by 14-year-old gangsters, being t-trapped inside an a-abandoned h-house across t-the Atlantic o-ocean, a-and p-possibly b-being k-killed by a psychotic upper-c-classman or m-mini-mugger."

"It's not going to end, Stutz," Biff said. "We'll find a way out of this mess,"

"Yeah, don't worry," Kim added. "Who knows? Fangface might have escaped, and is probably on his way-"

"Ah, stop the wishful thinking!" One of the gang members, Danny, snapped. "Your werewolf friend is still behind bars- in human form too, last time I saw him!"

"Yeah, and he can't do anything while he's human!" Another gang member, Tommy, added.

"He's too weak!" Another, Bobby, scoffed.

"Don't talk about our friend that way!" Kim snapped. "You don't know him as well as WE do! And when he catches up with you-"

"SHUT IT!" Danny shouted in Kim's face. "Before I slit that pretty throat of yours!"

"Y-You leave h-her a-alone!" Stutz snarled, thrashing in his chair.

Danny chuckled. "Well, well… A tough guy, eh?" he held his knife up to Stutz throat.

Stutz immediately froze. "Who? M-Me? I-I'm n-no t-tough g-guy!"

"You sure stutter a lot…" Frankie pointed out.

Danny smirked. "Yeah… Say, tough guy, how 'bout a deal?" he asked, slyly. "If you can count to three without stuttering, we'll let you and your friends go. …But, if you can't, we'll each take turns cutting off your fingers," he held up his blade. "Say no, and I'll start cutting."

"Mmf! Mph ngh mmph nh!" Barbara snapped… the gang-members had put duct-tape over her mouth to keep her quiet. I'd translate what she said, but then this story would have TOO much swearing in it.

"O-Okay…" Stutz stammered, then took a deep breath. "One…"

"Good… keep going." Danny teased.

"Two…" He looked around at the gang-members, and he began to grow nervous. "Th… (gulp)."

"C'mon, spit it out…"

"T-T-Three!"

Danny tsk-tsked, then raised his blade above Stutz's hand. "So close…" He pressed the blade onto Stutz's index finger.

"N-No! P-P-Please…"

"Sorry, but you lost." He pressed harder, close to drawing blood.

*WHAM!*

A brick flew through the air and hit Danny in the temple, knocking him out. Everyone looked over and saw Fangs holding a couple bricks. "Holy sh-" Bobby began to yell, but was interrupted when Kim kicked out her legs and hit him between the legs.

That's when Bobby realized they forgot to duct-tape everyone's legs down.

"D-Downy! Get down here! One of those creeps are-" Frankie began to call, but Baby Fangs threw a bucket over his head and began pounding on it with a hammer.

Fangs grabbed Danny's switch-blade and cut everyone free. "Lets get outta here!" Biff said, and they began to run off, but were intercepted by Downy and the rest of his gang… especially an angry Jake, who was prying duct-tape off his mouth.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Downy sneered, holding up his switchblade-

*WHAM!*

Barbara swung her right fist and punched Downy's lights out. "To find my son, you little brat!" she replied, then glowered at the rest of the gang-members. "Time to teach you kids the consequences of disrespecting grown women!"

Before any of the gang-members could pull out their blades, Barbara was already grabbing, punching, and smacking them! Biff, Kim, Fangs, Baby Fangs, and Stutz watched in disbelief (Fangs covered Baby Fangs' eyes, feeling that this was too much violence for an infant).

By the time Barbara had thrown the fifth gang-member to the ground, the rest of them started to panic. "I-I thought grown-ups couldn't beat up kids!" Robbie, a gang-member, cried.

"Normally, I'd listen to that policy… but I'm willing to make an exception on the grounds that you all kidnapped and are trying to kill my son, and bound and gagged me!" Barbara snapped, grabbing Robbie and smacking his face repeatedly. "THIS ought to teach you some manners!"

"Oy, things couldn't possibly get any worse!" Jake groaned, holding his bruised stomach.

Suddenly, a window smashed, and Backbiter dove through, roaring. The rest of the gang-members glowered at Jake. "Nice going, jinx!" they all snapped.

Backbiter looked at the beaten-up gang-members. "Whoa! (hiss) Did I miss the fight, already?" he asked.

"No, I was just teaching these boys a lesson," Barbara said, dropping Robbie and brushing herself off. "'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

"That's a lesson I won't be forgetting anytime soon," Biff commented.

"Backbiter, you can have THESE guys," Fangs said. "We're going after Edward Jr. next!"

They ran out of the abandoned house, leaving the gang-members with the were-cat. "Who wants to play with the cat? (hiss)" Backbiter asked, sticking out his sharp claws.

The gang-members screamed, running off and being chased by Backbiter.

Only one particular gang-member managed to slip out during the pursuit…

0o0o0o0o0

The others ran down the street, with Fangs in the lead (Well, Baby Fangs, actually, since he knew the way to Edward Jr.'s hideout). "Fangs… that was… incredible!" Kim said, still stunned at Fangs' sudden boldness.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had the guts!" Biff added. "Um, no offense…"

"What made you do that, anyway?" Barbara asked. "You're normally the meek one!"

Fangs shrugged. "Hell hath no fury like a teenager who's best friend's life is in jeopardy, I guess." he replied, then gasped and looked at Baby Fangs. "Baby Fangs, don't say 'hell'."

"Ga?" Baby Fangs asked, not hearing a word his cousin said.

But the excuse wasn't good enough for Kim. _Fangs is really in a dark mood… _she thought. _It's not like him at all! …Willackers, I hope Fangface isn't the same way! _She then remembered that they'd need Fangface to beat Edward Jr., and grabbed Fangs by the shoulder. "Fangs, hold on." she said, pulling out a picture of the moon. "Before we go any further-"

"I know." Fangs said, snatching the picture out of Kim's hand and he and Baby Fangs looked at it, and in a matter of seconds they transformed back into werewolves.

"Arrooooooo!" The two werewolves howled, then Fangface set Fangpuss on the ground and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Where's Pugs? (grr)" Fangface asked his cousin, who ran down the sidewalk, guiding them to their friend.

0o0o0o0o0

With every step she took, Toni began to feel more timid about walking through the maze of hallways, nervous about running into Edward Jr. or Cibil, and trying to figure out what to do if such a thing happened. She wished she hadn't left Luca, knowing she needed him to guide her through the linking corridors, and that he was in the same position she was in…

…which worked on two levels, she realized- both of them having lost their parents and taken in by wackos, that is.

She shook her head, focusing on her main goal: finding Puggsy. _Where IS he? _she wondered, stepping into another hallway…

…and bumping into a lone figure…

0o0o0o0o0

The gang reached the café and ran in, and the first thing Fangpuss did was jump on the counter and snarl at Cibil. "What on earth…?" Cibil gasped, while her customers cried out in alarm.

"Where's our friend?" Biff demanded, storming up to the counter.

"Friend? I-I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb!" Barbara snapped, glaring at Cibil eye-to-eye. "I know that YOUR son has kidnapped MY son! Now, WHERE IS HE?"

"I-I honestly don't know-"

"Ga ga! (grr) Ra ra ni na ga!" Fangpuss called, pointing at the door that led to the basement.

"This way!" Stutz called, opening the door, and he, Biff, Kim, Fangface, and Fangpuss ran down the stairs.

"No!" Cibil cried, running to the door. "You can't go down t-"

*SLAM!*

Barbara shoulder-slammed Cibil out of the way and ran toward the door, but the wicked woman kicked her legs out from beneath her, making her trip. The customers watched as the two women got in a brawl, both of them trying to help their sons. …Talk about maternal instinct.

Once the others reached the basement level, they were stunned at the sight of so many hallways. "Everyone split up!" Biff ordered, and he and Kim ran down one hallway.

"S-Split u-up-?" Stutz began to question, but was interrupted when Fangface grabbed him and pulled him down a different hall.

"Less talk, more searching! (snarl)" Fangface said.

"Yeah! Ra ga ga ni ni (grr)!" Fangpuss repeated.

"Oh, w-w-why do I a-always g-get s-stuck w-with the w-w-weirdoes?" Stutz groaned.

0o0o0o0o0

All Puggsy could see was darkness when he opened his eyes, save a little light that filtered through a boarded-up basement window. He sat up, and was immediately welcomed by a headache. "Ah! …Leaping ignorpotomases, what hit me last night?" he muttered, trying to rub his head.

…realizing that his hands were tied behind his back.

_Oh yeah, I forgot. _he thought, deadpanned. _I've been kidnappified. _He looked around at his surroundings, noticing he was in a dungeon-like room, with straw on the floor. "Either I've been sent backwards to the Middle Ages, or Edward Jr. has a crazified decorator," He tried to stand up, but his legs were still numb.

Sighing, he leaned against the wall, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess… and wondering where his friends were. _Where's Fangface when I need him? _he found himself asking.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Don't worry, peoples. The two friends will be reunited soon.

While you're waiting, click that little button that says 'Review'. But don't send any flames, for they could cause the internet to catch fire.


	18. Chapter 18: A Little Game

Confession time: I'm a write-aholic! 8D

And, as I've mentioned before, this story may be darker than the show and my last story, and a few characters will be OOC. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, otherwise the gang would be in worse situations than they are now!

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Eighteen

A Little Game

"Toni!" Luca gasped, breathing with relief. "Oh, thank God, it's just you."

"Luca? How did you get here so quick?" Toni asked.

"Get here? I've been sitting here for the past 20 minutes!"

Toni's eyes widened. "You mean… I've been going in _circles _for almost a half an hour?"

"Don't exaggerate, your little walk wasn't in vain," A chilling voice said behind Toni, and she turned around to see none other than Edward Jr., and he grabbed her by the arm, then looked at Luca. "You never told me you had a girlfriend, little brother."

"Well, YOU never said that I was kidnapped and that my REAL parents were dead!" Luca snapped.

"And I am NOT his girlfriend!" Toni added, kicking Edward Jr. in the shin and pulling out of his grip.

He cursed in pain, rubbing his shin. "You little whelp!" he growled, striking Toni across the face.

There were 2 things Toni found out about Edward Jr. just then: 1) He had sharp claws and 2) he definitely wasn't human. She cried out in pain and held her cheek, feeling warm blood trickle down her cheek.

"Toni!" Luca gasped, kneeling by Toni. He glowered up at the man he thought was his brother. "You monster! You're going to pay for that!"

"Ha!" Edward Jr. scoffed. "And what makes you say th-"

*BAM!*

Before Edward Jr. could finish his sentence, a hallway door swung open and hit him in the face. "Ooh, ooh, Pugs isn't here, either!" Fangface said, looking around and spotting Luca and Toni. "(grr) Oh, hi Luca. Hi, Toni!"

"Fangface, run!" Luca cried, helping Toni up and running down the hallway. "Before Edward Jr. gets you!"

"(grr) Edward Jr.? (snarl) Where is that creep?" He heard a moan and looked behind the door, seeing a dazed Edward Jr. with stars flying over his head. "Whoops…"

"F-Fangface, I t-think w-we should t-take their advice and r-r-run!" Stutz stammered, grabbing Fangface by the shoulder and pulling him back into the hall.

"No way! (grr) I have a score to settle with this guy! (grr) Score to settle…"

"But he'll k-kill us! W-We h-have to r-r-run, and f-find your f-friend!"

"(grr) There's no way I'm gonna turn around and let this opportunity for revenge slip by!"

"W-W-What's w-worse? Missing an o-opportunity f-for r-r-revenge, or n-not f-finding your b-best friend?"

Fangface thought about Puggsy, how he was somewhere in these halls and had to find him. He then looked down at Edward Jr., remembering that it was HIM who dragged his best friend here in the first place. "(grr) Can't I tear him apart just a little?"

"_Just do what he says and RUN!" _Fangs yelled in his head.

"Oh, FINE!" Fangface and Stutz turned to run. Before they did, however, Fangpuss ran back to the door and slammed it against Edward Jr.'s face once more, then ran off snickering.

"Wow… look at the awesome fireworks…" Edward Jr. babbled, then shook off his daze and rubbed his bruised head. "Now, that damn werewolf is going to PAY-"

*BAM!*

…He turned to run, and slammed into the door. "Right after I overcome this headache…" He fell on the ground once again, watching stars dance above his head.

0o0o0o0o0

Cibil punched Barbara in the face.

Barbara kicked Cibil in the stomach.

The customers watched the fight, with both fear and confusion. Who was the woman fighting Cibil? Why WAS she fighting Cibil? What about those other kids and two furry creatures? And what did they mean about a kidnapping?

Only one customer wasn't watching the fight, and he snuck over to the open doorway and walked downstairs.

Barbara threw a punch- not just any punch, but a right hook- and hit Cibil square in the face! Cibil wobbled a bit, seeing stars and planets fly over her head. "Wow… check out the solar-system!" she babbled, then fell face-first on the ground, unconscious.

Barbara rubbed her right fist. "And people think Puggsy got his boxing skills from his dad," she said to herself, then turned to the customers, who stared at her in shock. "If you're all through gaping, could one of you call the police, please?"

"AUGH!" One customer screamed in reply… but not at Barbara. No, she was screaming at another 'customer' who walked through the door: Backbiter.

At the sight of the were-cat, the rest of the customers panicked and started to run out the door- some of them even jumped out the window! "What was THAT all about? (hiss)" Backbiter scoffed.

"Never mind that." Barbara replied. "Right now, we've got to get the police and get this woman and her kidnapping son behind bars!"

"Okay, one: there's no need to call the police, because I have a feeling they'll be here shortly anyway. (hiss) Two: How 'bout we go find your kid and his little friends, kick Edward Jr.'s ass, and call it a day?"

Barbara sneered. "One: Don't curse in front of a lady. Two: Don't just stand there, lets get searching!"

Tying up Cibil, they ran down to the basement.

0o0o0o0o0

Biff and Kim looked down yet another hallway, but there was still no sign of Puggsy. "There's so many hallways down here… it's like a labyrinth!" Kim commented.

"Yeah, it could take us _years_ to find Puggsy down here," Biff said, finding a steel door with a bolt-lock on it. Moving the bolt and peering inside, he gasped. "Or, maybe not!"

Kim stood beside her friend and looked inside… seeing their missing friend lying against a wall. "Puggsy!" she exclaimed, running toward him.

"Kim?" Puggsy gasped, looking up at the call of his name, wondering if it were real or if he were dreaming.

Kim nearly tackled him, trapping him inside a hug. "Oh, I'm SO glad you're alive!"

…Nope. He wasn't dreaming. "How did you guys find me?"

"It wasn't easy, but thanks to Luca we managed to find you." Biff replied, walking over to his friend and hugging him as well. "Thank God we found you,"

"There's no time to lose," Kim said. "We've got to get out of here, before Edward Jr. finds us!"

"Too late." Someone behind them said, and once again Edward Jr. mysteriously appeared in the doorway… having a black-eye from when the two werewolves hit him in the face with a door. "How quaint. Three friends managed to find each other, after an agonizing night of searching." he pretended to sniffle and wipe away a tear. "It's so touching I could cry…" he then turned serious. "Unfortunately, there won't be much of a happy ending for any of you." he grinned at Puggsy and pointed at him. "Especially what I have in store for _you_."

"You keep away from my friend!" Biff snapped, running toward Edward Jr. and swinging a punch. But the upper-classman was quick and grabbed his wrist, twisting it until he heard a…

_*crack!*_

"Agh!" Biff cried out in pain, falling to the ground and holding his broken wrist.

Edward Jr. then ran and grabbed Kim, gripping her throat and glowering at Puggsy. "Now, unless you want to see your little friends hurt, I suggest you agree to my terms." he said coldly. "We're going to play a little game: I'm going to give you a one-minute head-start into my chamber of hallways. Your goal is to find the exit before I catch you. If you escape, you can go free, but if you don't…" he let out a sinister chuckle. "Well, lets just say this is a game where you DON'T want to lose. Do we have a deal?"

"Puggsy… don't…" Kim gasped, but couldn't get another word out.

Puggsy looked at his friends, thinking about all the trouble they've already gone through to make sure he was okay… now he had to make sure they would be okay as well. "Fine," he muttered, giving Edward Jr. a death-glare. "We'll play your stupid game,"

"Good lad." Edward Jr. released Kim, then unlocked Puggsy's chains. "As soon as you walk through the door, the game begins. …And I suggest you hurry."

Puggsy sneered and began walking toward the door, but was stopped when Kim grabbed his hand. "Puggsy-" she said. "Please…"

"I have to, Kim." he sighed in reply. "It's the only way you guys won't get murdified." he stared deeply into her eyes. "Out of all I've gone through already, that would be the worst."

Tears weld up in Kim's eyes as she gripped his hand, looking down. "Be careful,"

He cupped her face in his hand, making her look back up at him. "I will be."

There was a brief moment of silence between them, then Edward Jr. interrupted. "Oh, spare me the tender moment and get running already!" he snapped, walking over and shoving Puggsy.

Puggsy glowered at him once more, then looked at his friends, giving them a small half-smile to assure them everything would be alright.

Sadly, though, he couldn't even convince himself as he walked out the door.

His one-minute head-start began as he dashed down the hallway, desperate to find a way out… and find a way to save his friends.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And they're off! *waves green flag*. …Review?


	19. Chapter 19: Sacrifice

Okay, this is where the dark parts come in. Read with caution, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface… Good thing too, the way THIS story is coming out.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Nineteen

Sacrifice

"Shh! Someone's coming," Barbara whispered to Backbiter, hearing footsteps and seeing a shadow loom down the hallway floor. She saw a vase sitting on a small table and grabbed it, sneaking over to the corner and holding it over her head, ready to pounce.

"I think he's this w-" A voice said.

*CRASH!*

Barbara hit the stranger. …Unfortunately, that 'stranger' happened to be Stutz. "Oh, my gosh, Stutz! I'm sorry!" Barbara gasped. "Are you alright?"

"W-Wow, look at the little b-birdies!" Stutz said loopily, watching little bluebirds fly around his head, then he fell unconscious.

"(grr) What's going on?" Fangface asked, racing around the corner, followed by Fangpuss, gasping when they saw Stutz knocked out. "And what happened to him? (snarl)"

"Sorry, my bad." Barbara said, blushing. "I-I guess I was just caught up in the tension, and sort of lost control of my actions."

"'Sort of'?" Backbiter questioned.

"Never mind. (grr) Have any of you guys seen Pugs?" Fangface asked.

"Fangsy, if we did, don't you think he'd be WITH US now?" Barbara scoffed.

Fangface thought about it. "Huh. Good point."

"C'mon, the sooner we find him or Edward Jr., the sooner we can get outta here, (hiss)" Backbiter said, pounding his fist into his palm. "And I hope we find Junior first, so I can clobber him! (hiss)"

"Hey, we just saw him! (grr)"

"You did?" Barbara gasped. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No…"

"Good. Because I want to kill him first!"

"(snarl) I WAS going to maul him, but Stutz told me we had to run instead! (grr) Run…"

"Yeah, ga ga (grr)" Fangpuss said.

"What? Why?" Backbiter scoffed.

"B-Because… y-you don't know w-w-what you're d-dealing w-with…" Stutz replied, coming to.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked, helping Stutz stand up.

"I-I know w-w-what he's l-like, (ooh, my head). I s-saw him late o-one n-night, t-taking on t-these beatnik g-goons. H-He's n-not human… not at a-all!"

"What is he?"

"He's a-a v-v-va…"

"Vampire?" Fangface guessed.

"Y-Yeah… h-how did y-you g-guess?"

"I met his dad once. (grr) Met his dad."

"(hiss) In that case, we'd better find your friends _fast_." Backbiter said. "Vampires are known to be cunning creatures… and cheaters when it comes to combat."

"C'mon, then!" Barbara said, and they started running down the hall.

Backbiter froze, sniffing the air. "W-What is it?" Stutz asked him.

The were-cat's eyes widened. "I don't know if you guys want to hear this… (hiss) but I smell blood." he replied, then began running down the hall.

The others followed him, praying that the scent wasn't coming from one of their friends.

0o0o0o0o0

Edward Jr. looked at his watch, smirking. "Looks like the minute's up," he said to Biff and Kim, who sat as far away from him as possible. "I think it's time I got into the game,"

"You'd better not hurt our friend!" Kim growled.

Edward Jr. sneered at her. "No promises," he then hunched over, a tingling sensation running through his body. "Especially since… (oof) I'm about to… (grunt) make a few changes! (gah!)"

Biff and Kim watched in horror as Edward Jr.'s muscles bulged, and his fingernails turned into long sharp claws, and his skin began to turn pale-white, and his teeth grew into fangs, and his blue eyes turned bright yellow… oh, and he grew a tail.

"He's… he's a vampire!" Biff gasped.

"I g-guess he IS the son of Ed." Kim gulped, moving closer to Biff.

The vampire let out a screech, then bolted out the door, ready to hunt his prey. Biff stood up, walking toward the still-open door. "C'mon, now's our chance to find the others and escape!"

"I hope we find them in time…"

The two teens ran out, frantically searching for their friends… hoping that none of them will run into Edward Jr. now.

0o0o0o0o0

Luca pulled Toni around the corner, where they found an old sofa and sat down behind it. "Here, let me see," Luca said to her, moving her hand to look at the scratch marks on her face.

It was worse than he imagined. Four straight horizontal streaks diagonally running across her right cheek, with blood trickling out of them. "It hurts…" Toni said, wincing. "I can still feel his sting…"

"It'll be okay…" Luca wished he could believe that, for he grew concerned about Toni's condition, let alone their situation. _If Edward Jr. smells her blood, we'll be doomed for sure. _he thought. "C'mon, we've got to find something to treat your cuts-"

"Shh!" Toni gasped. "Listen."

They froze… hearing the sound of oncoming foot-steps. Luca looked over, seeing a book sitting on a table beside the couch. Grabbing it, he snuck over to the corner, waiting for whoever was coming toward them.

"It's over-" A familiar voice said.

*WHAM!*

Luca hit them… then suddenly realized he hit Backbiter in the face! "Whoops! Sorry, buddy." he said, dropping the book.

"Ow! Geez, people! (hiss) Look before you swing!" Backbiter snapped, rubbing his snout.

"Wow… I think I j-just experienced d-déjà vu!" Stutz said.

"Guys!" Toni exclaimed, running over to them. "Did you find anything?"

"Not a single- _how did you get those scrapes on your face_?" Barbara gasped.

"Edward Jr. gave them to her," Luca replied, coldly. "And we've got to get them treated _fast_, before he smells the blood."

"I'll help her, you guys go find Puggsy," Barbara said, sitting Toni on the couch.

"I'll stick around with you guys," Backbiter said. "(hiss) If that bat-brain DOES smell her blood, I'll have a better chance at ripping him apart! (hiss)"

"I-I'll stick a-around t-too…" Stutz said nervously. "J-Just in c-case…" _Just in case I need Barbara's protection! _he added in his mind.

"Ga ga (grr) Ra na ga!" Fangpuss added, climbing onto the couch next to Toni and pulling out a first-aid kit out of his hat.

"Thanks, Fangpuss," Toni said.

"(grr) C'mon, Luca. Lets go find Pugs!" Fangface said, running down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" Luca called, running after the werewolf.

"Do you think we should go with them?" Toni asked.

"With that cut on your cheek? Not a chance," Barbara said, taking peroxide out of the medical kit, and soaking a cloth with it. "Now hold still."

Toni hissed at the stinging sensation of the peroxide on her cut. "Damn, I hate it when it burns!" Barbara then thumped her on the forehead. "Ow! What was THAT for?"

"For swearing. Don't your parents teach you any civilized manners?"

Toni sighed. "No… They died in a car wreck two years ago, leaving me to live with a couple lunatic relatives."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Fangpuss handed Barbara the bandages next. "I heard of a car-wreck that happened two years ago- perhaps it was the same one?"

"I wouldn't know, I was in a coma at the time." she let out another sigh. "I missed their funerals… but I still visit their graves."

"What were their names?"

"Richard and Kelly Marker."

Barbara's eyes widened just then. "Richard and Kelly Marker?"

"Yeah… do you know them?"

"_Know_ them? …Kelly was my sister!"

Toni's jaw dropped, but before she could say a word, they heard a scream, and a shout that sounded all too familiar: "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Puggsy!"

They raced down the hallway toward where they heard the scream… until Toni saw something out the corner of her eye: Downy, sneaking down the hallway, aiming his gun at something. "Finally… revenge at last…" she heard him chuckling.

"Hey!" Toni shouted as she ran toward Downy, catching him off-guard and tackling him, knocking the gun out of his hands and wrestling him to the ground, while the others ran on.

0o0o0o0o0

Fangface and Luca ran as quick as they could down the hall, eager to find Puggsy. "(grr) I swear, if your brother did anything to my pal…" Fangface growled.

"He's not my brother." Luca scoffed. "Not from what I heard, at least."

They raced past a hallway… not realizing that they passed Biff and Kim. "That was Fangface and Luca!" Biff said, then ran after them as he cradled his broken wrist in his arm.

"Fangface! Luca! Wait up!" Kim exclaimed, running toward the werewolf…

…only to be intercepted by Edward Jr., who burst out of another hallway and began running after Fangface, paying no regards to the two teens. "Fangface, Luca, look out!" Biff called, but the werewolf and young boy were too far ahead to hear him.

"C'mon, we've got to catch up to them!" Without further hesitation, Biff and Kim raced down the hallway.

Edward Jr. then paused, sensing he was being followed, then turned and snarled at Biff and Kim, preparing to lunge at them-

*BAM!*

…As if experiencing déjà vu, a door swung open and hit the vampire in the face, and on the other side of it was Backbiter, Barbara, Fangpuss, and Stutz. "I smell a bat. Is that creep nearby? (hiss)" Backbiter asked. Biff and Kim pointed at the vampire, and the were-cat looked behind the door at him. "Ah, there he is."

Edward Jr. growled, shaking off his pain and lunging at the cat-creature, and immediately they got into a brawl. "C'mon! We've got to catch up to Fangface, quick!" Kim said.

"G-Good l-luck, B-Backbiter!" Stutz called as he and the others ran down the hall, leaving the were-cat to sink his teeth into revenge.

0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy raced through hallway after hallway. At first, he was searching calmly for an exit, but as the minutes passed his heart began to race from the anxiety of Edward Jr.'s pursuit, and he began to grow frantic… even desperate! _Man, now I know how Fangs feels! _he thought as he ran. He suddenly came to a large room…

That's right, a room, not a hallway… actually, it was a room where all the hallways met. The walls were made of stone, there was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling that reflected a little light peeking through the boarded up basement windows, and the floor was nothing but dirt.

Another thing that was unique about the room was that he could hear echoes coming from every hallway. He turned to the right, hearing footsteps running down one hallway, then jerked left when he heard a snarl coming from another, and he spun around when he heard a cry of pain from behind him. Every which-way he turned, he heard a frightening noise coming from each hallway, but didn't know who- or what- was making it… the way the hallways were connected, the sounds came from everywhere. He covered his ears, his head spinning from the sounds coming from different directions, and- whether it was real or his imagination- the echoes seemed to be growing louder. Finally, he couldn't take anymore.

He screamed. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He then gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing his mistake. _Calm down, knuckle-head, or else that creep will find you for sure! _he thought, then took in a deep breath, falling to his knees. "Man, am I losing it…"

More growls and footsteps echoed, but the teen ignored them, having had enough with the sounds. He heard a distant chuckle, followed by a familiar shout, but couldn't figure out who said it or what hall it was coming from. _I really AM losing it… _he thought, covering his face with his hands. The suspense had finally gotten to him, and he felt as if all hope was lost.

That is, until he heard one, distinct, familiar sound… a sound he never thought he'd be more excited to hear: "(grr) Where are ya, Pugs? (grr)"

His head shot up from his hands, and he scanned the area, looking down every tunnel. "Fangface?" he half-guessed, half-prayed.

That's when his eyes fell upon his friend's familiar furry face, standing in the frame of the hallway right in front of him. Their eyes locked, staring at each other in disbelief. Suddenly, a smile began to grow on Puggsy's face, as he stood up. Luca could feel their bond and smirked, stepping out of the way so they could have their moment, and watching the werewolf run toward his friend. "PUGS!"

"FANGFACE!"

And the two friends raced toward each other. Kind like something you'd see in a touching, heart-felt film, where two friends with an unbreakable bond who were separated for a long period of time are finally reunited after going through a traumatic experience, that would only bring them closer together.

Of course, I doubt a film like that would include a vampire emerging from the shadows, leaping over Fangface's head and landing between him and Puggsy, then tackling the werewolf and getting into a brawl with him…

…Because that's what happened next.

Backbiter stepped out of the tunnel next, covered in bruises and scratches, and patches of his hair were missing. "That's one tough vampire…" he said, dazed, then changed back into Tiger and passed out.

"Tiger!" Luca gasped, kneeling by his friend.

"(grr) Let go of me, you bat-breathed best-friend-napper!" Fangface snarled, punching Edward Jr. in the face.

Puggsy watched the brawl, and then clenched his fists at the sight. "Hey! Hands off my pal, you pale-faced freak!" he snapped, then ran toward the vampire, grabbing him by the shoulders and trying to pull him off.

In response, the vampire elbowed him in the ribs, sending him sprawling back. Barbara, Stutz, Fangpuss, Biff and Kim arrived at the scene just then, gasping when they saw the scene. "Get him, Fangface!" Barbara shouted, swinging her fists through the air. "Mangle that blood-sucker! Knock him into next week!"

"We've got to help him!" Kim said.

"H-How? W-W-We don't k-know h-how to s-stop a v-vampire!" Stutz said.

Biff looked up at the boarded-up windows, seeing a little sunlight filtering in. "Oh, yes we do," he said, then turned to the others. "Everyone, run over to a window and pry off those boards! If we can get enough sunlight into the room…"

"Way ahead of you, Biff!" Luca exclaimed, and everyone raced and began prying boards off the windows as quickly as they could.

Edward Jr., by this time, had Fangface pinned to the ground, claws raised and ready to slice his throat. Puggsy sat up, just in time to see the vampire preparing to make his move. "I said, hands off my PAL!" he shouted, running toward the vampire and shoulder-slamming him off of Fangface.

Edward Jr. stood up and snarled. He had enough of this foolishness! He let out a screech, and prepared to leap at the teenager, pausing to wipe a bit of sweat off his forehead, perspiring from the fight. …But he kept sweating, and he began to grow hotter every second. That's when he realized he wasn't sweating: he was _burning_! He looked around, seeing that the others had pried off several boards off the windows, and the sunlight was reflecting off the chandelier and into the middle of the room… right where he was standing. He began to screech frantically, smacking his arms and shoulders, as if trying to put out flames. But it did no good, and finally he fell to his knees, allowing the sunlight to burn away his monstrous form, making it crumple away and revealing his human-self, who passed out.

"Like father, like son." Puggsy said, then helped Fangface back up. The two friends looked at each other, smiling, and it was the perfect moment for an embrace.

But that didn't happen.

In another hallway, Downy threw Toni off of him, making her slam into a wall, and he grabbed his gun. "I'll deal with you later!" he snarled, then looked down the tunnel, aiming the gun, pulling the trigger…

*BANG!*

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as if time itself had froze. Puggsy heard the gunshot, and was able to tell which direction it was coming from… and where it was heading. He quickly spun around and stepped between Fangface and the bullet-

He felt a pain just then. A pain he had never felt before. A pain that made him freeze. Everyone stared at him, gasping. _What are they gasping about? _he thought, then looked down, seeing blood soaking through his shirt. Everyone started to cry out in shock, but their voices began to fade. Puggsy spun around, looking at Fangface…

…and that's the last thing he saw before he hit the ground.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Why do I have a feeling several Puggsy-fans are going to kill me? (looks out window, seeing an angry mob) Crap.

Like I said before, this was going to be dark… but it won't stay that way! I promise! I'll make it better! …PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

…Review?


	20. Chapter 20: Hero

(Walks in, wearing a cast, walking on crutches, having bandages wrapped around head, and wearing a neck-brace) Apparently, that last chapter was a little TOO dark, according to the angry mob. So, in order to make up for it, here's a lighter chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface. All rights belong to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 20

Hero

Everyone crowded around Puggsy's motionless body. No one could even utter a word… especially since most of them were sobbing. Kim cried on Biff's shoulder, while Stutz tried to comfort Barbara, who started to cry uncontrollably. Fangpuss stood by Fangface, whimpering as he looked up at his cousin's stunned expression.

The teenage werewolf fell to his knees, grabbing his best-friend and cradling him in his arms, tears falling from his face. "Pugs… my best pal…" he sobbed, hugging his best friend close. "(grr) I'm so sorry…"

Downy, meanwhile, smirked, and prepared to fire another bullet…

"YOU SICK $$$$$$!" Toni screamed, tackling Downy from behind, pinning him to the ground as she began to punch him repeatedly. "YOU KILLED MY COUSIN!"

Downy tried to reach for his gun, but a foot stepped on it, and he looked up at Luca, who glared darkly at him, then picked up the gun and aimed it at him. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," he demanded, coldly.

"Because we've seen enough blood-shed already," A voice replied, and Luca saw Tiger stepping up beside him, and he took the gun out of his hands. "You're not a murderer like him, Luca. Don't stoop to his level,"

Luca sighed, nodding.

"_I'll_ still beat the crap out of him!" Toni snapped, then continued to punch Downy in the face. "Take this! And that! And some of this!" She kept punching him until he was unconscious, then stood up and walked back, clenching her fists… and then she let her tears fall, covering her face with her hands as she began to bawl. Luca wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

Everyone mourned for their friend, knowing there was nothing any of them could do…

0o0o0o0o0

_A white light shined around him, as he stood in a cloud of mist. 'Where am I?' Puggsy thought, looking around at the scenery, wondering why everything looked familiar beyond the fog._

_His answer came when the mist cleared a bit, allowing him to get a better look at his surroundings. He saw all his friends gathered around, his mother and Kim crying uncontrollably. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked, tapping Biff's shoulder._

…_Seeing that his hand went right through him! 'What the jumping ignorpotamases is going on?' he thought, circling around his friends._

"_Hey! Guys! Over here!"_

"Pugs… my best pal…" _he heard Fangface say_. "(grr) I'm so sorry…"

'_Sorry? Sorry for what?' Puggsy wondered. "Guys, what's going on? What's with all the tears? Why-" he stepped through his friends, then saw what they were crying about._

_Fangface sat there, holding him in his arms… No, holding his _body_ in his arms. 'No… it can't be! I'm…?' he then remembered what had happened, remembered stepping in front of that bullet… 'Dead.'_

"_Not necessarily," A voice said, and he spun around, seeing a familiar face._

"_M-Mom?" he gasped._

_The woman laughed. "No, although people DO say we look alike. …No, I'm not Barbara, I'm Kelly. Your aunt."_

"_Aunt… Kelly? I don't remember having an aunt!"_

_Kelly sighed. "That's because, when you were younger- seven, I believe- your mother and I got into a fight, and we lost contact with each other." she looked over at Barbara, sadly. "If I had known that I'd never see her again, I'd have apologized and made-up with her… then maybe Toni would have found her real guardians."_

"_Toni?"_

"_Yes… my daughter, and your cousin." she looked over at Toni, letting out a sad sigh. "My, how she's grown… She almost looks like me when I was her age!" she then turned back to Puggsy. "And she needs you to help her grow,"_

"_She does?"_

"_Of course. You, your parents, and all your other relatives… they're the real family she needs, not a couple of kidnapping yahoos."_

"_Oh, great… MORE kidnappers?"_

"_It's a long story. Your father will explain it. …But, right now, you need to go back. Toni needs you, your mom needs you…" she looked over at Fangface. "And your friends need you."_

_Puggsy sighed. "I WANT to go back… but I was shot. I've been murdified. …It's too late for me."_

_Kelly shook her head. "Things aren't always as they seem..." Everything began to fade._

"_Hey! What…?"_

"_Take care, nephew. I'll see you again someday… but not today."_

_Puggsy felt himself being drawn back to his body, and suddenly everything faded back to black. 'Black… it's always black!' he thought, a bit annoyed with passing out._

0o0o0o0o0

Fangface held his friend close. "(grr) Oh, Pugs… if only… (sniff) if only I got here sooner!" he sobbed.

"_No…" _Fangs cried in his mind. _"Not my best pal! Please!"_

No one else said anything.

…Well, _almost_ no one. "If you cry on me, I'll pulverize ya…" said a familiar voice.

Fangface's ears perked up. _Did I hear what I just thought I heard? _he thought.

"_I heard it too! Is he…?" _Fangs gasped.

Fangface looked down, staring at Puggsy's face… watching as his eyes slowly opened. "Anyone get the number of that bullet that just hit me?" he asked, jokingly.

"Pugs! You're…? I mean…! You actually…" Fangface gasped, unable to finish his sentence… so he let his actions take over and he leaped into the air. "AROOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEST BUDDY'S STILL ALIVE!" He landed back on the ground and grabbed Puggsy, pecking him several times on the cheek.

"Pugs! You're alive!" Barbara exclaimed, hugging her son. "But… how?"

Puggsy shrugged. "I don't… ow!" he began to say, then pulled down his shirt collar, then gave a small smirk. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a familiar, round mirror. "The ol' mirror trick." he tossed it over his shoulder, then flinched from the pain.

"Shirt off. Now."

Puggsy did as his mother ordered, and noticed a few shards of glass pierced his skin, drawing blood. "They're in there pretty deep," Biff said, examining the wound. "You may need surgery to get them out!"

"(grr) I'll handle it, instead!" Fangface said, then turned to Fangpuss. "Hand me some tweezers, will ya, Fangpuss?"

"Ga goo! (grr)" Fangpuss said, handing Fangface the tweezers.

Of course, before Fangface could begin his 'surgery', a hint of light reflected off the broken mirror and shined in his eyes, resembling the sun and changing him and Fangpuss back into Fangs and Baby Fangs. Puggsy arched an eyebrow at his friend, knowing that he couldn't stand the sight of blood.

Fangs took in a deep breath. "I can do this," he told himself (no pun intended), then lowered the tweezers and, quite carefully, began to pick out the small shards of glass. Barbara held on to her son's hand, not leaving his side during this situation for a minute.

It seemed to take hours, but he managed to get them all out, even the deep ones, and soon they were putting bandages on the wound. Puggsy looked up at his friend, smiling. "Thanks, buddy." he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Anytime, Pugs." Fangs replied, grinning.

"I owe you one, you know."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. …Fangs?"

"Yeah, Pugs?"

Puggsy pulled his friend close in a hug (a perfect, "Aw…" moment.) They pulled out, and Puggsy grinned. "You're going to pass out now, aren't you?"

Fangs shrugged. "Pretty much." With that, he fell on his back, passing out.

"Is h-he going t-to be o-okay?" Stutz asked.

"Yeah, he just can't handle seeing blood," Biff explained.

"Oh, that's good, cuz- wait a minute. I-I c-can't handle seeing b-blood e-either!" With that, Stutz passed out as well.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Pin-brains." she scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0

Luca guided everyone out of the chamber of hallways, while Backbiter carried Edward Jr. and Toni dragged Downy along.

"Boy, this was one crazy trip," Biff said as they walked, cradling his broken wrist in his arm.

"Yeah… I wonder what will happen next," Kim added.

"Eh, probably nothing," Puggsy scoffed. "We just busted a kidnapping scheme, captivated a bunch of crazy gang-members, took on a vampire, and I survived getting shot with a bullet! Believe me, Kim, I doubt anything else could happen next!"

Puggsy was proven wrong when they walked upstairs into the café, seeing police swarming the place! One of the officers turned to them, a stern look on his face. "There they are!" he shouted, and soon several police-officers surrounded them.

"Nice going, jinx," Toni sneered.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: You guys didn't honestly think I'd kill of Puggsy, did you? …If you did, you should hit yourself with a brick.

Last chapter coming up!

Please review. If you flame… well, you suck.


	21. Epilogue: Resemblance

And now for the last chapter… I don't know whether I should do back-flips or mope.

_Reviewer Thanks_

Tracker78: Well, when the bad-guys are caught, you know the police will have to believe the meddlers.

Disclaimer: As I've been saying for 20 chapters now, I DO NOT OWN FANGFACE! (though I DO own some OC)

0o0o0o0o0

Epilogue 

Resemblance

"Is there… a problem, officers?" Barbara asked the police officer who confronted them.

"Yes." The officer replied. "Which one of you is Russel Murphy?"

Everyone arched an eyebrow and looked at each other… except Barbara and Puggsy. The teenager sighed and stepped up. "Present." he muttered.

Fangs had to stifle a laugh. "His last name is 'Murphy'?" he snickered. Toni elbowed him in the ribs.

"Watch it, bub." Toni snapped at Fangs.

"We've received a call earlier this morning, all the way from Brooklyn." The police officer explained. "It was a unanimous phone call telling us to keep a lookout for a missing boy (which, apparently, is your friend), and a man who goes by the name of 'Edward Jr.'."

"Is he with you, right now?" Another officer asked.

Backbiter held up the kidnapper. "Right here, sir." he replied.

"What do you know? It's the same man who told us to arrest Fangface!" A police officer said sarcastically, as if he wasn't surprised at all.

"So, you DID recognize him- er, me…. Or… Fangface." Fangs said, confused on what proper term to use.

"How could we forget him?" Another officer said. "He saved us from being turned into zombies months ago!"

"But why did you lock him up?" Kim asked.

"It was my idea." Backbiter spoke up, and everyone turned to him, gasping and arching an eyebrow. "You see…" he changed back into Tiger. "I'm actually a detective from around here," he took out his badge, showing it to everyone.

"Why didn't you whip that thing out before?" Luca demanded.

"Yeah, yeah! Why?" Fangs repeated.

"I was working under-cover." Tiger replied. "We've been getting calls about kidnappings from all over the city, but could never find a trace. I ran into Luca one day, while I was in my were-cat form, and Edward Jr. happened to show up while the boy and I struck up a conversation. He talked me into 'helping him out with a little business', and offered to pay me a truck-load of cash… and told me he'd slaughter me if I told anyone about his plots. I only took the deal to get a lead on my investigation, and as if fate would have it I was lead right to the kidnapping source: Cibil's café."

"But, if you were with us, why did you attack us?" Biff questioned.

"Edward Jr. sent me to Brooklyn, to search for your little friend here. While I was there, I ran into this Downy kid, who offered to pay me to keep your wolf-friend busy, while he and his little mugger gang captured Puggsy. I figured the kid was working with Junior, so I took the offer." He then looked at Puggsy. "But, seriously, you honestly let a bunch of 14-year-olds kidnap you?"

"Hey! One of them had a gun! …and there was twenty of 'em." Puggsy said, half-lying.

Tiger rolled his eyes. "Right…" he turned back toward the cops. "Anyway, I had to keep a low-profile, to make it look like I was actually part of the kidnapping scheme so I could get the dirt on the creeps. Edward Jr., apparently, caught on to my game and told the cops that Fangface and I kidnapped Luca, just so they'd keep off his trail."

"We grew suspicious, knowing Fangface didn't seem like that kind of creature, and Backbiter was actually with us," A police officer said. "But we didn't want to blow his cover, so we had to treat him like the bad-guy."

"And we thought Fangface was joining in on his act, too," Another police officer said. "But before we could figure out a way to ask them if they discovered anything without those gang-members knowing, the little runts faked a cell-brawl and knocked us out!"

"Then Backbiter 'escaped', and before we knew it Fangface had vanished, too."

"But, if they hadn't, we wouldn't have found Edward Jr. and Cibil's hideout." Another officer said as he handcuffed Cibil, giving her a glare. "And to think I actually bought my morning coffee from you!"

"After receiving the long-distance phone-call, we knew how serious the situation had gotten, and immediately leaped into action."

"Yeah, any situation that involves someone calling from over-seas is DEFINITELY serious." Another officer agreed."

"I'm sorry about being too rough on you kids," Tiger said to the gang. "But I couldn't risk blowing my investigation and letting Edward Jr. and Cibil slip away." he faced Luca. "Especially with you, since I've informed your parents about your recovery."

Luca's eyes widened. "But… Cibil and Junior said both my parents were dead!" he said.

"Not exactly. Your father was out at sea, but a storm blew his ship off-course, and he went missing for years."

"And my mom?"

"She was knocked out by Cibil, causing her to catch amnesia and be forced to stay with relatives until her memory recovered."

"That's probably why the creeps kept you," Toni guessed. "Since your parents had no idea you were missing, the ransom would be null and void."

"W-What is it w-w-with these guys and k-kidnapping?" Stutz scoffed. "It's l-like a h-hobby to them or s-something!"

"Probably just their favorite criminally insane way of making money," Biff said with a shrug.

"We were SO CLOSE, too!" Cibil snapped as an officer dragged her by. "We could've blown off the greatest kidnapping-chain in HISTORY, if it wasn't for you nosy kids, and your dumb werewolves!"

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Puggsy sneered.

"(grr) Think about who you're messing with, before you try it again!" Fangs snapped- er, Fangface did, actually… oh you get it! He put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "No one messes with MY buddies and gets away with it."

"By the way, officer," Barbara said. "Who made the long-distance call?"

The first police officer shrugged. "Some woman named Sally Fangsworth."

Everyone immediately looked at Fangs, who blushed. "Well… she wants the numbers in case something happens!" he muttered.

Kim patted him on the back. "It's a good thing your mother cares that much, Fangs." she said.

"Yeah… now we can go home- Agh!" Biff said, reaching to put his hand on Fangs' shoulder, then remembered his wrist was broken. "…After a quick trip to the hospital…"

0o0o0o0o0

After getting Biff's wrist treated and everyone who was nearly beaten to a pulp inspected, the gang left the hospital and headed to the airport, where the police arranged them a private flight back home. Barbara insisted that they take Edward Jr., Cibil, Downy and his gang with them… just so her husband could give them a hard time in prison. After all, when you mess with the Chief of Police's son, you should know he'll make your life miserable.

The villains were stripped of any weapons they had and thrown into the cargo-hold, where Backbiter and a few police-officers kept a good eye on them (and no one fell for the whole 'treasure in the crates' trick).

Up in first class, Luca and Toni talked excitedly about being reunited with their real relatives, and how happy they were to be going back to a real home. Biff and Kim sat by Stutz, who told them what his plans were once they got back home- going back to school, being at the top of the list. Barbara sat next to Puggsy, not letting him out of her sight one minute, holding his hand and gripping it, giving him the hint that she was definitely worried enough to put Fangs' mom to shame. As for Fangs, he sat in the row across from Puggsy, with Baby Fangs snuggled against him fast asleep. _Sure is good to have Pugs back. _he thought.

"_(grr) You can say THAT again!" _Fangface said in his head. _"So… what are we going to do once we get home? (grr) Home, home, home."_

_The same thing I'm going to do right now- sleep. _And with that, Fangs drifted off to get the good-night's sleep he- and the others- both surrendered to save their friend.

0o0o0o0o0

_The Next Day… Michael Jackson was still a pop-artist._

Harriett Joseph sat at her vanity wearing her bathrobe, smothering a cake of make-up on her face while her messy hair was in curlers and a cigarette was held in the corner of her mouth. While she 'dolled herself up', her husband Gabe sat in front of the TV, flicking through channels while smoking a cigar.

Neither of them noticed- or cared- that Toni was missing.

*Ding Dong!*

…That is, until the doorbell rang. "Harriet! Door!" Gabe yelled, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yeah, yeah, I ain't deaf!" Harriet snapped, walking across the room and opening the door. "What do ya want?"

She was stunned a bit when she saw a group of police standing on her doorstep… and the Chief of Police was giving her a cold glance. "Ma'am, I need you AND your husband to come downtown with me," Richard said.

0o0o0o0o0

After running in Toni's fraud-relatives, Richard and Barbara told Puggsy about their relation to Toni.

"…So, let me get this straight," Puggsy said, sitting on his bed with Toni sitting across from him. "You're… my cousin?"

"Yep." Toni replied, nodding.

"And this is possible… how?" He turned to his parents, who stood in his doorway.

Toni rolled her eyes. "It's not Rocket Scientist, Pugs. …When I fell into a coma, the hospital called your parents to notify them about the accident and my parents' death, but they had missed the call for some reason."

"We were in the hospital ourselves at the time," Barbara explained. "After Puggsy and his friends got in a fight with that Ed villain."

"Harriett and Gabe heard about the accident, and while we were with you, they came in and passed themselves off as Toni's aunt and uncle." Richard added. "When I found out about it, I sent out a search for Toni, but they lived so deep in the slums that it was impossible to catch up to them before they moved to a new house. …It turns out they've been known to take in children they thought were orphans, since they both were unable to have a child of their own."

"If you ask me, I doubt either of them would make suitable parents." Toni scoffed.

"Okay… I guess that clearifies everything up," Puggsy said.

"But, what I want to know is… why didn't I know about you guys, before?"

Barbara sighed, ready to tell Toni, but Puggsy beat her to the punch. "Our parents had a fight, and lost contact with each other for a while." he told Toni.

"How… how did you know that?" Barbara gasped.

Puggsy was about to tell them about his out-of-body experience, but figured they would think he was crazy if he said he talked to his late-aunt, so he just told them, "I had a sudden memory-recoverization after I blacked out." He then turned to Toni. "I guess you were too young, and couldn't remember us."

Toni sighed and looked down at her hands. "Yes… I could." she said.

"You could?" Richard questioned.

"Well, sort of… while I was living with Gabe and Harriett, I would think about my parents- it was the only thing that helped me get by living with them. I started to think about them a lot lately, and started to remember certain things from my childhood, like the first time we went to the movies, or how we'd always go camping… but it was always just bits and pieces of memory." she looked at Puggsy. "When I first saw you, I knew you looked familiar, but couldn't remember why, until I found out your mom and my mom were both sisters."

"And now you're living with us," Barbara said, sitting down next to Toni and taking her hand. "And if there's anything you want to know about your parents, we'll tell you."

Toni smiled. "I'd like that…" she then sneered and pointed her thumb at Puggsy. "But, I won't have to share a room with HIM, will I?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he sneered, then looked at his watch. "I'm heading to the movies with the others… you want to come?"

"Sure,"

"…But on one condition."

Toni scowled. "What?"

"Don't give me attitude,"

"As long as you don't give it to me," They then walked out.

Barbara and Richard looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Yep… they're cousins, alright." Richard chuckled.

No sooner than when Puggsy and Toni stepped out the front door, they were greeted by Fangface and Fangpuss- in a torpedo-like manner. "THERE THEY ARE!" Fangface exclaimed, and he tackled Puggsy while Fangpuss jumped Toni.

"_Are you going to do this ALL the time?" _Fangs scoffed in his head.

_Hmmm…. Yep! _Fangface thought in reply.

"You have 'til the count of 'three' before I turn you back into Fangs and murdify you!" Puggsy snapped.

"(grr) Is that any way to treat your hero?" Fangface sneered.

"WHO took a bullet for ya?"

Fangface paused, then stepped off his friend. "(grr) Alright, you win."

"Darn right, I do. Now, lets go meet Biff and Kim," They began walking.

"Get off me, you little nit-wolf!" Toni snarled, grabbing Fangpuss and shoving him off of her.

"Ra ga ni na (grr)!" Fangpuss snapped.

"Ah, shut up!"

Fangface and Puggsy paused, looking at their two cousins, realizing there was something familiar about them…

**The End**

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Like cousins like cousins, wouldn't you say? :3

Review, please! Spare the flames.


End file.
